I'll Keep You In My Heart
by metaleeA
Summary: "Sungmin yang sangat menyayangi noonanya, harus merelakan noonanya bersama pemuda yang lebih muda bahkan lebih muda dari dirinya.." A kyumin Story, Slight Kyuseo, Other cast and pairing next.. YAOI , Don't Like Don't Read
1. Chapter 1

Summary : "Sungmin yang sangat menyayangi noonanya, harus merelakan noonanya bersama pemuda yang lebih muda bahkan lebih muda dari dirinya..oh jangan lupa kan wajahnya yang lebih mirip errrr setan.. ah iya setan tampan!

Pairing : Kyuhyun x Sungmin (Kyumin) slight Kyuseo, and other pairing next…

Warning : YAOI! Please Don't Like, Don't Read

Disclaimer : they belong to their parents of course..

Annyeong…. Setelah membaca ulang ff ini terlihat banyak typo dan ngerasa ada kalimat yang gak nyambung.. sampai akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengedit sedikit dan menambahkan beberapa kata pada chapter 1,2 dan 3 *maklum ini ff pertama yang saya buat* _

Saya hanya newbie di ffn ini yang ingin mencoba belajar menulis cerita yang menarik, jadi mohon pengarahannya yeorobunn~~ salam damaaaaaaaiiiiiii ^^~ RnR jangan lupa ;)

Chapter I

"haahh..akhirnya aku bisa lepas dari kerjaan sialan" sungmin menghela napasnya sambil melonggarkan dasi, tangannya memijit pelipis mencoba untuk merilekskan syaraf yang tegang, ditatapnya dua remaja yang sedang asik berpacaran di pinggir sungai han, ya saat ini sungmin tengah berada di pinggir sungai han setelah kabur dari rutinitas menjemukan yang membuatnya susah untuk beristirahat apalagi hanya untuk sekedar bersantai seperti ini. Dua remaja yang ditatapnya seakan tidak menghiraukan keadaan sekitar tetap asik dengan dunia yang mereka ciptakan sendiri. Sungmin menatap sendu ada perasaan iri dalam hatinya.

Cinta… satu hal yang sungmin belum pernah rasakan, kecuali cinta dari kedua orang tuanya yang sudah lama tiada karena kecelakaan yang juga menyebabkan adik laki-lakinya sungjin ikut meninggal, ketika sungmin masih dibangku sekolah menengah pertama, dan cinta dari noona nya, satu-satunya keluarga yang dia punya sekarang, sungmin sangat mencintai seohyun kakak perempuannya dalam arti sebagai seorang adik yang baik. Seohyun yang selalu menjadi sosok yang dikagumi sekaligus menyebalkan jika jahilnya kumat, sungmin paling sebal jika seohyun mencubit pipinya dan mengatakan hal-hal yang paling sungmin sebal selama hidupnya cantik dan imut, hey.. dia ini NAMJA! *capslock+bold+underline* namja mana yang ingin dibilang cantik, walaupun sungmin memiliki wajah yang imut dan cantik dia tetap memiliki harga diri sebagai seorang namja.

cinta… lagi-lagi kata itu terbesit dipikirannya, hal yang belum pernah dirasakannya, dan sungmin menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya.

"membosankan...aishhh apa kedua bocah itu tidak tahu tempat, omo! Omo! mereka berciuman" sungmin menutup mulutnya dan melihat keadaan sekitar, berharap tidak ada yang mendengar suaranya dan melihat tingkahnya yang aneh mengintip dua remaja yang sedang bermesraan, dilihatnya tidak jauh ada seorang namja dengan rambut kecoklatan, dan tinggi hanya itu yang sungmin bisa lihat karna wajahnya tertutup Koran yang sedang dia baca_. 'omo apa dia melihat tingkahku yang aneh? aishh aku harus segera pergi..lama-lama disini membuat mataku yang suci ini rusak' _batin sungmin, dan segera beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

Pemuda yang sedang membaca Koran sekilas memperhatikan kepergian sungmin dan tertawa kecil _"imutnya, hahaha sayang sekali dia namja.. aishh apa yang kau pikirkan cho kyuhyun"_ pemuda yang bernama cho kyuhyun itu segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mengusir pikiran yang mengganggu, dan ikut beranjak dari tempatnya duduk sambil melipat Koran yang dia telah baca. dilihatnya sekali lagi pemandangan sungai han yang damai di sore hari, sungai han memang tempat yang cocok bagi para remaja yang ingin berpacaran sambil berjalan santai dipinggir sungai, kyuhyun berpikir mungkin lain kali dia akan mengajak pacarnya sekedar berjalan-jalan di pinggir sungai han, pikiran itu melintas dan membuat kyuhyun tersenyum.

* * *

"aku pulaangg… Minnie ahh~~ kau dimana?" seohyun yang baru pulang langsung melepas cardigan dan meletakkan tas nya di sofa

"minnie di dapur noonaa~~ dan langsung letakkan cardigan dan tas mu di kamarmu noonaa~ aisshh dasar noona jorok" teriak sungmin dari dapur, walaupun tidak melihat kedatangan seohyun, sungmin tahu pasti noonanya akan sembarangan meletakkan barang.

Seohyun hanya menyengir dongsaengnya memang sudah tau kebiasaannya dan sering memarahi ketidakrapihannya. "aigooo~~ ahjumma ini cerewet sekali" kikik seohyun menghampiri sungmin ke dapur, hidungnya mencium harum masakan, dilihatnya adiknya sedang merapihkan meja makan untuk makan malam mereka, seohyun tersenyum ada perasaan hangat dihatinya, sekaligus miris harusnya dia yang mempersiapkan makan malam bukan adik laki-lakinya, tapi seohyun tau sungminnya tidak akan mengijinkan, dan kadang hal itu yang membuat seohyun merasa gagal menjadi noona.

"yaaa ak bukan ahjumma! Sekali lagi kau mengataiku tidak ada makan malam untukmu noona!" sungmin tidak menghiraukan seohyun yang meledeknya.. _'tuhaann cobaan apa yang kau berikan untukku mempunyai noona berhati ibliss… '_ batin sungmin dalam hati. Walau sungmin selalu kesal dengan sifat jahil noona nya yang selalu meledeknya, bagi sungmin noonanya merupakan noona terbaik yang dia miliki, dan sati-satunya orang yang paling disayanginya.

"ne~ne~ mianhae Minnie ahhh~ ughhh nae dongsaeengggg yang paling menggemaskaaannn" seohyun memeluk sungmin dari belakang, sungmin yang sedang merapihkan meja makan hanya berdecak kesal dan pasrah dengan kelakuan noonanya yang kekanakkan.

Kedua kakak beradik ini mempunyai sifat dan kepribadian yang sangat bertolak belakang. Lee seohyun merupakan anak pertama keluarga lee, mempunyai kecantikan yang mirip umma mereka rambut tergerai panjang, tinggi semampai dan badan yang sangat proporsional, anggun satu kata yang keluar ketika melihat seohyun, eitsss.. tapi itu tentu saja tidak berlaku bagi lee sungmin anak kedua keluarga lee.. bagi sungmin noonanya sangat jaaaauuuhh dari kata anggun.. Tuhan kasian sekali manusia-manusia tidak berdosa yang telah tertipu itu, karena bagi sungmin seohyun merupakan noona yang sangat kekanakan, hobinya yang suka membully sungmin karena keimutannya yang overload dan kebiasaan noona nya sangat tidak mencintai kerapihan. Kebalikannya dengan sungmin namja super imut ini dibalik wajah imutnya tersimpan sosok yang dewasa, mungkin dikarenakan saat ini dia adalah laki-laki satu-satunya di keluarga lee, mengingat sungjin adik laki-lakinya bersama orangtuanya telah meninggalkan dunia. Sungmin tipe pendiam dan lebih suka menyimpan sesuatu didalam hatinya, dia tidak terbiasa untuk mengekspresikan perasaannya. Dibalik kesibukannya yang padat sungmin sangat menyukai memasak, dulu ketika orang tuanya meninggal sungmin mulai terbiasa mengurus dirinya sendiri, dia tidak ingin membebani dan membuat khawatir noonanya, karena bagi sungmin noonanya adalah segalanya.

"aahh mashitaa~~ terima kasih makan malamnya minnie~ah, bagaimana hari ini dikantor?kau mulai terlihat lebih kurus, aku lebih suka melihat kelinciku yang montok" canda seohyun yang langsung tertawa melihat kelincinya manyun, dan memberikan death glare yang sangat tidak cocok dengan wajah imutnya, bukanya merasa seram seohyun malah tertawa terbahak, " yaaa! kau sangat tidak pantas memberikan tatapan tajam sambil mempoutkan bibir seperti itu, ahh.. appo perutku " seohyun langsung menghentikan tawanya dan memegang pertunya yang sakit, wajahnya terlihat meringis menahan sakit

"haahhh jangan tertawa setelah makan noona, perutmu nanti sakit" sungmin yang terlihat khawatir langung menghentikan aksi death glarenya. Seohyun tersenyum adikknya memang terlalu berlebihan, kadang sungmin terlihat lebih pantas mejadi kakaknya atau menjadi ibunya dibandingkan menjadi adiknya.

_'Mianhae Minnie ah~~noonamu ini tidak bisa jadi sosok noona yang hebat dan diandalkan, tapi kau tahu minnie~ah? bagi noona kau adalah segalanya'_

* * *

Tokk tokk seohyun mengetok kamar sungmin, setelah terdengar jawaban dari dalam, seohyun langsung membuka pintu, kamar sungmin yang bernuansa soft pink langsung memberikan nuansa nyaman bagi seohyun, terlihat sungmin sedang duduk diatas kasur queen sizenya yang nyaman dengan kertas berserakan disebelahnya, dengan laptop dipangkuannya. Sungmin yang melihat noonanya masuk langsung meletakkan laptopnya dan melihat noonanya yang duduk di sofa pink disebelah kasur. "apa noona mengganggu?apa pekerjaanmu sangat melelahkan?" Tanya seohyun dan langsung mendapat gelengan kepala dari sungmin.

"ani.. aku menyukai pekerjaanku sebagai arsitek, kenapa noona belum tidur hmm? ini sudah malam noona, aku tidak ingin kau tidur larut malam" sungmin terlihat khawatir, demi apapun sungmin tidak akan pernah membiarkan noonanya jatuh sakit.

"yaa.. berhentilah menjadi seperti umma, lagipula besok hari sabtu Minnie ahh~kau yang harusnya berisitirahat kau terlihat sangat lelah.. kalau kau terus berkutat dengan pekerjaan kapan kau akan mulai berkencan,, haaahh ak sampai bingung kapan kau mulai membuka hatimu dan mulai memiliki kekasih, berapa banyak wanita dan pria yang ingin coba mendekatimu, aku juga sering mengenalkan clientku padamu.. " seohyun memang heran sama adiknya yang satu ini, tidak sedikit yang ingin mendekati sungmin tapi adiknya selalu menolak, walaupun sebenarnya seohyun tahu kenapa sungmin selalu menolak cinta yang datang.

"aku akan mulai berkencan ketika noona sudah memiliki pendamping, dan berhenti mengenalkanku pada wanita-wanita atau pria-pria aneh yang mesum-mesum…" sungmin memijat kepalanya mengingat semua wanita ataupun pria yang mendekatinya, mereka semua merepotkan dan berisik, dan sungmin tidak suka mereka.

Seohyun tahu sungmin akan menjawab seperti itu, sebenarnya seohyun bukan seperti sungmin yang tidak pernah memberikan hatinya, dia juga kadang berkencan dengan beberapa pria, tetapi seohyun memang sedang tidak ingin buru-buru menikah dia masih asik dengan mengurus gallery nya, ya seohyun seorang pelukis dan memiliki gallery. Seohyun menghampiri sungmin dan duduk diatas kasur disebelah sungmin "aigoo~~ dongsaengkuuu kapan kau berhenti mengkhawatirkanku hmm? Aahh iyaa kau tahu, aku ingin mengenalkanmu kepada seseorang, dia baru menyatakan perasaannya padaku, dan aku menerimanya.. dia terlihat bersungguh-sungguh walau usianya lebih muda dariku bahkan lebih muda darimu Minnie ah~" seohyun berusaha menjelaskan kepada sungmin perihal kekasihnya yang memang 4 tahun lebih muda darinya, seohyun tau reaksi yang akan dikeluarkan oleh adiknya yang overprotektif ini.

"heehh? Lebih muda dariku?" sungmin terkejut, apa noonanya ini sudah tidak waras seharusnya noonanya mencari sosok dewasa yang bisa memperhatikannya bukannya malah meladeni bocah yang lebih muda, tuhaaannn kapan noonanya ini bersikap dewasa.. "apa kau yakin noona kalau dia tidak mempermainkanmu? Apa dia benar-benar mencintaimu?.. aisshh harusnya noona berpikir terlebih dahulu sebelum menerimanya" sungmin terlihat resah memikirkan kelakuan noonanya yang tidak pernah bersikap dewasa dan selalu mengambil keputusan tanpa memikirkannya terlebih dahulu. Seohyun mengacak-acak rambut dongsaengnya yang terlihat imut ketika sedang resah.

"besok kau bisa bertemu dengannya dan menilai sendiri bagaimana orangnya, otte?" ujar seohyun berusaha meyakini sungmin akan keputusannya. Sungmin masih terlihat berpikir kemudian melihat noonanya dan tersenyum sambil mengangguk pasrah.. ya apapun demi noonanya. Seohyun langsung memeluk sungmin dan mencium pipinya.. Betapa seohyun sangat menyayangi adiknya yang selalu berusaha membuat seohyun merasa nyaman.

"gomawo minnie~ahh, noona senang kau mau bertemu dengannya, nah sekarang kau tidur bereskan semua kertas dan matikan laptopmu.. noona tidak ingin matamu hitam karna kurang tidur ketika bertemu dengannya.." seohyun segera melepaskan pelukannya, dan mengelus kepala sungmin.

"ya ya kau cerewet noona, kau yang harusnya cepat tidur, lihat kerutanmu.. ahh appo~~ kenapa kau menjitakku..aishhh" keluh sungmin, tangannya mengusap-usap kepala yang sedikit sakit.

"kau yang cerewet Minnie ahjumma…weeeekkk" seohyun langsung kabur sebelum mendapat serangan bantal mendadak sambil tertawa puas sudah membuat adiknya cemberut, salahnya sendiri menyinggung hal yang sensitive bagi wanita 'KE-RI-PUT'..demi tuhan seohyun itu masih 28 tahun dan wajahnya masih terlihat kencang!

Sungmin tersenyum setelah melihat noonanya kabur, sebenarnya sungmin masih khawatir apakah noonanya benar-benar menjalin hubungan dengan pemuda yang bahkan lebih muda darinya, aahh aku lupa menanyakan namanya pada noona.. Bagi sungmin asal bisa melihat noonanya bahagia dia akan merasa turut bahagia…

* * *

Dilain tempat~~~

Terlihat pemuda yang sedang asik asyik bermain game dilaptopnya, mukanya terlihat serius menatap layar laptop sambil sesekali berdecak kesal ketika terlihat musuh dalam game terlihat menyerangnya, saat dia menyadari handphonenya berdering dia menghentikan sesaat untuk menerima panggilan. "yeobseo .. nee chagi aku belum tidur, waeyo" sahut pemuda itu ketika menerima panggilan yang ternyata dari kekasihnya, senyum tidak lepas dari bibirnya yang tebal, dia memang sangat merindukan kekasihnya yang baru-baru ini menerima cintanya.

"aku sudah memberitahu Minnie, dia terlihat kurang yakin akan hubungan kita" ada nada khawatir disebrang sana.

"kau jangan khawatir chagi, aku akan meyakini adikmu" ujar pemuda itu berusaha meyakini kekasih hatinya, dia tidak mau usahanya mengejar wanita idamannya kandas begitu saja, hanya karena adiknya yang overprotektif.

"baiklah, ak percaya padamu.. besok bisakah kita bertemu? Aku ingin mengenalkanmu ke sungmin…." Tidak ada jawaban disebrang sana hanya ada suara klik-klik yang terdengar "jangan bilang kau sekarang sedang bermain game" seohyun mulai curiga ketika mendengar suara klik klik mouse.

"hehehe.. ak sudah mematikannya chagii~~ kau tidurlah besok kita berjumpa ne? saranghae.. jaljayo nae chagi" pemuda itu mempause gamenya agar tidak ketahuan.

"baiklah sampai jumpa besok.. nado saranghaeyo cho kyuhyun.. jalja.." tuut tuut tuut sambungan telepon itu terputus.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan jam sudah hampir tengah malam, dan langsung melog out game yang dimainkannya, dia tidak ingin terlambat ketika bertemu kekasihnya terlebih dia akan dikenalkan kepada adiknya. '_Ahh aku tidak sabar besok bertemu dengan seohyun, ahh iya aku harus bertemu dengan adikknya besok, adikknya yang sok dewasa dan overprotektif itu akan kutunjukkan pesona cho kyuhyun yang tidak ada tandingannya_' kyuhyun langsung menunjukan smirk khasnya.. sampai bertemu juga besok lee sungmin…

TBC~~


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing : Kyuhyun x Sungmin (Kyumin) slight Kyuseo, and other pairing next…

Warning : YAOI! Please Don't Like, Don't Read

Disclaimer : their belong to their parents of course..

Chapter 2

"Tampan.." kyuhyun memperhatikan bayangan dirinya didepan cermin, kaos bergaris berleher v-neck dengan blazer hitam, menambah ketampanannya. Hari ini kyuhyun akan bertemu dengan calon adik iparnya setidaknya kesan pertama haruslah sempurna, kyuhyun tau adik seohyun sangat menyukai kerapihan, makanya hari ini khusus untuk menarik perhatian calon adik iparnya agar menyetujui dirinya memacari seohyun, kyuhyun rela berdandan rapih dan terlihat lebih dewasa dari usianya.

"wooww cho kyuhyun, kau mau kemana, eoh?" Tanya siwon tiba-tiba yang entah datang darimana langsung menerobos masuk ke kamar kyuhyun sambil menampilkan senyum khas jokernya dan tampang wajah tanpa dosanya.

"yaa choi siwon, apa kau lupa caranya mengetuk pintu?" Ujar kyuhyun dengan nada sarkatis ditambah death glare, mood nya tiba-tiba berubah melihat siwon yang seenaknya masuk ke kamarnya, demi tuhan kyuhyun tidak suka acara berdandan atau lebih tepatnya acara mengaggumi diri sendirinya diganggu oleh sepupunya ini.

"hehehe mian kyu.. aku hanya penasaran tadi chullie ahjuma bilang kau akan berkencan, apa kau sudah bosan dengan psp dan game mu, yang kau anggap sebagai kekasih abadi itu, eohh?" siwon berdiri disamping kyuhyun dan ikut berkaca dan berpartisipasi dalam acara mari berkaca bersama kyuhyun. '_Goshh tuhan memang baik memberikan wajah maha sempurna ini…'_ batin siwon narsis. Kyuhyun yang melihat sepupunya yang berkaca sambil merubah angle wajahnya ke kiri dan kanan membatin '_astaga manusia memang tidak ada yang sempurna',_ sambil menggelengkan kepalanya sweatdrop .

"kau merusak mood berdandanku hyung, aku memang sedang ingin berkencan, dan … yaaak! choi siwon berhenti berkaca, kau membuatku mual.. aissshh keluar dari kamarku sekarang choi siwooonnn" kesabaran kyuhyun ada batasnya, setan mana ada yang bisa bersabar ooppss! '_Sabar cho kyuhyun tampan , jangan sampai manusia ini merusak moodmu, ingat sebentar lagi kamu akan bertemu dengan seohyun_.' Memikirkan seohyun, membuat kyu tersenyum tipis atau malah terlihat seperti smirk yang menyeramkan, tetapi dalam hati dia bahagia….

"sungguh kau terlihat menyeramkan tersenyum seperti itu kyu.. aku jadi makin penasaran seperti apa kekasihmu, apa aku boleh ikut kau berkencan?" kyuhyun yang mendengar pertanyaan siwon langsung mendelik tajam. "andwaaaeee.. NO.. BIG NO choi siwon, aku sudah berdandan setengah mati agar terlihat lebih tampan dan lebih dewasa, kalau kau datang seohyun akan tertarik padamu, dan adiknya akan lebih menyetujui seohyun berpacaran denganmu daripada aku! Dan hentikan cengiran bodohmu itu hyung!" kyuhyun mulai kesal, oke kesabaran kyuyun sudah melebih batasnya, jangan salahkan kyuhyun jika botol pembersih muka ini mendarat mulus diwajah tampan siwon. Melihat kyuhyun yang mencoba mengambil pembersih muka siwon langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak, sungguh lucu liat sepupunya yang sedang kesal ini, dan benar saja PLETAKK! Strike! cho kyuhyun pembersih muka itu mendarat mulus dikepala siwon.

"aaww appo! Yaakk! kau kelewatan kyu! Aku kan hanya bertanya apa boleh ikut berkencan bukannya mengajak perang, tenanglah kyu, kau tau aku aku tidak gampang menyukai seseorang, aku juga tertarik merebut kekasihmu" sungut siwon, dia kesal rambutnya yang rapih menjadi sedikit berantakan akibat ulah kyuhyun. '_Ck..bagaimana jika ketampananku yang sempurna ini berkurang karna rambutku yang berantakan, dasar iblis... Tuhan tolong kembalikan dia dijalan yang lurus'_ doa siwon dalam hati, tangannya sibuk merapihkan rambutnya, muka siwon terlihat cemberut bagi siwon rambut adalah mahkotanya.

"sudahlah hyung, aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda.. aku harus segara berangkat sekarang.. oh shittt! Aku telat.. sial gara-gara kau choi siwon,image ku didepan adik pacarku jadi rusak!" kyuhyun terburu-buru mengambil kunci mobil dan handphonenya sambil bergegas memakai sepatu. Siwon heran kenapa kyuhyun terlihat takut terhadap adik seohyun, siwon jadi penasaran dengan sosok adik seohyun.

"tunggu aku kyu, aku ikut percayakan adik seohyun kepadaku, dengan pesona seorang choi siwon tidak ada yang tidak bertekuk lutut, otte?" siwon berusaha meyakinkan kyuhyun agar membiarkan dirinya ikut.

kyuhyun terlihat berpikir, mungkin tidak buruk juga dengan adanya siwon, dia akan terbebas dari adik iparnya dan bisa berduaan dengan seohyun, kyuhyun tersenyum. "kajja hyung, awas kalau kau mengacaukan kencanku..kupastikan hidupmu tidak akan tenang choi siwon" ancam kyuhyun sambil memamerkan smirk andalannya. Siwon bergidik astaga sepupunya memang iblis… '_ampuni dia tuhan'_ batin siwon.

* * *

Sementara itu di sebuah café bernama mobit yang merupakan café milik sahabatnya yang bernama yesung yang saat ini sedang berada di jepang untuk membuka cabang untuk cafénya disana, sungmin terlihat kesal diliriknya jam tangan, salah satu hal yang paling tidak disukai sungmin adalah tidak tepat waktu, untuk orang seperti sungmin waktu adalah hal yang sangat berharga. "kau tau kan noona, aku tidak suka orang yang tidak menghargai waktu, nilai minus untuk kekasihmu" ujar sungmin sambil menyeruput hazelnut nya yang sudah terlihat tidak sabar.

Seohyun terlihat resah kekasihnya belum juga datang, terlebih melihat adikny yang sudah kesal karena menunggu "sebentar lagi Minnie ah~ jangan cemberut gitu.. noona tidak suka melihat kelinciku cemberut, kau lebih manis tersenyum,… hahaha ne ne mianhae aku tau kau paling sebal dibilang manis, jangan mempoutkan bibirmu Minnie ah~ kau semakin menggemaskannnn" seohyun tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi sungmin, adiknya memang menggemaskan apalagi kalw sedang cemberut dan terlihat kesal, seohyun tahu sedari tadi tidak sedikit beberapa pasang mata yang melirik sungmin, adiknya ini memang sangat manis terlebih saat ini sungmin mengenakan polo shirt berwarna pink dengan kancing sedikit dibuka yang memperlihatkan lehernya yang putih, bahkan seohyun akui jika sungmin lebih manis dari yeoja.

Sungmin mengelus pipinya yang sakit karena cubitan gemas seohyun. "hentikan kebiasaan mu noona, aku bukan anak kecil dan aku tidak manis, ahhh!" cangkir hazelnut yang dipegang sungmin sedikit bergoyang dan menetes ke bajunya karena senggolan dibelakangnya, orang yang tidak sengaja menyenggol sungmin segera meminta maaf, sungmin hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum tanda dia tidak apa-apa. "aissh baju ku jadi kena noda" ujar sungmin sambil meletakkan cangkirnya

" minnie~ah gweanchana? Aisshh.. orang itu bisa-bisanya ceroboh" seohyun jadi khawatir dia tahu pasti sungmin kepanasan.

"gweanchana,, aku harus membersihkannya, kau tunggu disini noona, aku tidak akan lama" sungmin langsung bangkit dan beranjak ke toilet.

Seohyun melihat ke arah pintu yang terbuka dan terlihat dua pria tinggi tampan yang memukau para pengunjung café, seohyun yang sudah kesal memasang wajah cemberut, kyuhyunnya tidak menepati waktu. Kyuhyun masuk dengan wajah bersalahnya dalam hatinya tetap mengutuk siwon yang menyebabkan keterlambatannya, kyuhyun terlihat heran ketika melihat seohyun sendiri "mianhae chagi.. ahh ya kenalkan ini sepupuku choi siwon, dia tadi memaksa ikut chagi, aku jadi telat karena dia" ujar kyuhyun sambil menyenggol tangan siwon meminta pembelaan, toh benar gara-gara sepupunya ini dia jadi terlambat. Siwon yang mengerti langsung menunduk minta maaf sambil memperkenalkan diri, '_cantik.. bagaimana bisa iblis ini mendapatkan wanita se anggun ini_ 'batin siwon dalam hati. Seohyun tersenyum sambil mengangguk memberi salam kepada siwon dan mempersilakan duduk.

"kau tau adikku sudah mengomel karena kau telat, pertama bertemu kau sudah mendapat nilai minus kyu" seohyun masih kesal, karena kyu mood adikknya jadi buruk.

"ak kan sudah minta maaf chagi.. hehehe jika cemberut seperti itu ak jadi ingin mencium pipimu" rayu kyuhyun sambil tersenyum sangaaaatttt maniss, sehingga membuat seohyun tersipu melupakan marahnya.

"mesum" celetuk siwon, dan langsung mendapatkan hadiah tendangan gratis ditulang kering kakinya..

"akhh appo.. yaa! cho kyuhyun… ehhh baiklah aku akan diam dan tidak berkomentar" siwon tidak jadi memarahi kyuhyun, ketika melihat tatapan tajam kyuhyun. '_Jangan membangkitkan iblis.. jangan membangkitkan iblis.. jangan membangkitkan iblis.. atau hidupmu tidak akan tenang choi siwon yang tampan_' monolog siwon dalam hati, siwon langsung berusaha tampak cool.

Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukan siwon, dia langsung fokus pada seohyun "kemana adikmu? Aku tidak melihatnya" kyuhyun bertanya sambil memperhatikan sekeliling café yang ramai.

"aahh Minnie, dia sedang membersihkan bajunya di toilet, tadi bajunya tertumpah minumannya sendiri" jelas seohyun, dia juga khawatir kenapa sungmin lama sekali apa nodanya susah hilang.

Mendengar kata toilet siwon langsung ingat hasratnya yang sedari tadi ditahan, Siwon langsung berpamitan ke toilet, dia sudah menahannya semenjak di mobil, kyuhyun tidak mengijinkan untuk mampir di rest area karena sudah terlambat dan membuat siwon harus sabar menahannya_, dasar iblis cho kyuhyun._

"maafkan sepupuku yang aneh itu chagi, aku jadi menyesal membawanya" kyuhyun menghela napas, merutuki dirinya kenapa menyetujui untuk membawa siwon. _Awass kau choi siwonnn_

"tidak apa-apa chagi, kau terlihat tampan dan rapih sekali" seohyun tersenyum melihat kekasihnya yang lebih tampan daripada biasanya, kalau begini sungminnya pasti akan senang. Kyuhyun yang mendengar pujian dari kekasihnya langsung tersenyum lebar. "aku memang terlahir tampan chagi, kau harus bangga" bangga kyu, seohyun hanya terkikik geli melihat kekasihnya yang mulai kumat narsis nya.

* * *

Sementara itu di toilet~~~

Siwon yang tergesa-gesa ke toilet langsung membuka pintu dengan tidak sabaran, sungmin yang sedang merapihkan bajunya yang sudah bersih juga terkejut, melihat pemuda yang terlihat terburu-buru, sedangkan pemuda yang dilihatnya juga sama terkejutnya. '_Astaga aku salah masuk toilet_ ' pikir siwon.

"mianhae agasshi, aku salah masuk aku kira ini toilet pria" siwon yang memang sedang terburu-buru langsung pergi meninggalkan sungmin yang terbengong '_hee? salah masuk toilet? bukannya ini memang toilet pria? MWOO agasshii? Dasar pria aneh tidak lihat apa kalau aku ini namja!'_ kata sungmin dalam hati kesal karena dikira (lagi-lagi) sebagai yeoja. Sungmin segera bergegas keluar dirinya sudah terlalu lama meninggalkan noonanya bagaimana jika pacarnya itu mengambil kesempatan ketika dia tidak ada, dan saat sungmin keluar terdengar teriakan di toilet sebelah.

" AAAAAkkkkkkkkkk dasar ahjussi mesummmm, ini toilet wanitaa keluar kauuuu ahjussi mesum, bugghh mesum bughh tukang intip bughh " wanita itu langsung mengusir dan memukul siwon dengan tas jinjingnya yang terlihat errr.. besar dan penuh..dan teriakan selanjutnya terdengar pilu…

"aahhh appo appoo mianhae agasshii,ya berhenti agasshi awwww aww ini toilet pria agasshii kau salah… awww ampunnnnnn" teriakan siwon terdengar memilukan..

"ahjussi apa kau buta? Apa kau tidak bisa membaca? Ini toilet wanita! Dasar ahjussi mesumm!" wanita itu meninggalkan siwon setelah puas memukul siwon..

"HEEEEHHH? Toilet wanitaaaa? Arrgggghhh kenapa hari ini aku siaal sekaliii" ratap siwon, dan menyesali keinginannya mengikuti kyuhyun berkencan.

sungmin langsung terkikik menahan tawanya '_rasakan itu ahjussi mesum suruh siapa kau salah mengira aku yeoja_…. '

* * *

"minnie~aah gweanchana? Apa ada ahjussi mesum yang menganggu?" Seohyun berdiri dan tampak khawatir hampir saja dia menyusul sungmin ke toilet karena mendengar teriakan dari toilet. Sungmin hanya tersenyum geli " aniya noona.. aku tidak apa-apa, apa kekasihmu yang tidak menghargai waktu itu sudah datang?" sindir sungmin , yang sebenarnya sudah mengetahui kedatangan kekasih noonanya ini.

"ekheemm" kyuhyun berdehem dia merasa tersindir sekaligus menyatakan keberadaannya matanya masih belum memandang sungmin, dia ingin terlihat cool dihadapan adiknya kekasihnya

" ahh iya aku lupa, ini cho kyuhyun, dan kyu ini adikku yang selalu aku ceritakan padamu lee sungmin" seohyun memperkenalkan kyuhyun kepada sungmin .

Deggg… 'orang ini sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya, tapi dimana..' pikir kyuhyun sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "Cho Kyuhyun imnida" seru kyuhyun matanya tetap memperhatikan sungmin, walau terlihat ketus dan dingin sungmin memiliki mata yang indah dan kyuhyun merasakan kehangatan ketika menatap matanya, dan merasa terhipnotis oleh keindahan matanya.

"lee sungmin imnida" sungmin balas menatap kyuhyun, tampan.. tapi ada sesuatu yang sungmin rasakan entah perasaan apa itu.. aura namja ini terlaluuu… gelap? Ah entahlah.. sungmin buru-buru melepaskan tangannya, ketika dirasanya kyuhyun masih mengenggam tangannya sambil terus menatap sungmin dalam-dalam, sungmin segera mengambil tempat duduk disebelah noonanya.

Situasi menjadi canggung, kyuhyun sibuk menerka-nerka kapan dia pernah bertemu sungmin, seohyun terlihat resah memikirkan pendapat sungmin terhadap pacarnya, sedangkan sungmin masih penasaran kenapa aura namja ini terasa beda dan menakutkan, sungmin tidak nyaman dengan perasaannya sendiri terlebih dirasakannya kyuhyun sesekali menatapnya, apa namja ini seorang mafia atau gangster? Pikir sungmin mengada-ada.

* * *

"yaa cho kyuhyun aku mau pulang! Sudah cukup kesialanku hari ini… mwoo? Agasshi? Kenapa kau ada disini?" siwon yang tiba-tiba datang langsung terkejut melihat wanita yang ditemuinya tadi ditoilet. Siwon yang datang dengan dahi yg terlihat biru dan rambut yang sedikit acak-acakan, langsung mengambil tempat duduk disebalah kyuhyun dan berhadapan dengan sungmin.

_'Orang ini…. Choi siwoonnn kau benar-benar sukses membangunkan iblis_..' ada guratan kesal di dahi cho kyuhyun " knapa kau malah duduk hyung.. kau tidak jadi pulang? kau bisa pakai mobilku" kyuhyun menyodorkan kunci mobilnya… '_cepat pulang sana dan tunggu pembalasanku khee khee khee…' _

Seohyun yang menyadari situasi yang tidak nyaman berusaha menengahi, karena dilihatnya sungmin mulai kesal karena dipanggil agasshi, seohyun tahu adiknya sangat benci ketika ada orang yang mengira dia wanita. "ahh..siwon-ssi, ini lee sungmin adikku, dan maaf jangan panggil dia agasshi kalau kau ingin selamat" seru seohyun , matanya melirik sungmin yang kesal dan mulai mempoutkan bibirnya, matanya menatap tajam siwon, berusaha memperlihatkan kemarahannya.

_'imuttnyaa'_ batin siwon dan kyuhyun bersamaan.

"aku rasa kau perlu memeriksa matamu.. AH-JU-SSI ME-SUM, apa kau pernah liat aghassi berdada rata, eohh?" sungmin kesal, demi apapun sungmin itu namja! dan namja mana yang senang dipanggil 'aghassi'.

_'manisnya'_ batin siwon, "heee? Jadi kau namjaa? Yaaa! jadi aku tadi tidak salah masuk toilet? yaa sungmin-ssi apa kau tau wajahku ini jadi seperti ini karena siapa?" ujar siwon menatap tajam sungmin, okee memikirkan kata namja membuat siwon menyadari kebodohannya di toilet tadi. '_Sial aku tertipu tapi namja ini benar-benar cantik'_ batin siwon kesal, matanya terus mengaggumi kecantikan sungmin. '_tidak choi siwon, demi tuhan kau itu straight, kau masih mengaggumi lekuk tubuh seorang wanita kan?..tetapi kenapa aku tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan darinya.. oh tuhan mata itu seperti menghipnotisku, bibir pink itu seperti menggoda untuk dicicipi, dan lehernya terlalu mulus untuk pria.. tidak-tidak siwon berhenti memikirkan yang aneh-aneh.." _siwon bermonolog dalam hatinya, matanya terus menatap sungmin, dan berusaha menyingkirkan perasaan aneh yang berdesir dihatinya.

"Sudahlah minnie~ahh.. kau tidak ingin merusak kencan noona kan?" seohyun mengelus kepala sungmin, berusaha menetralkan keadaan yang mulai panas ini karena siwon dan sungmin sama-sama tidak melepaskan tatapan tajam satu sama lain, tetapi seohyun tahu tatapan tajam siwon berbeda dengan tatapan tajam sungmin, jika sungmin menatap tajam karena kesal terhadap siwon, sedangkan siwon terlihat seperti ingin memangsa sungmin.

Sungmin yang menyadari keresahan noonanya, dan mulai merasa risih karena tatapan siwon, mengalihkan pandangannya dan memilih untuk menenangkan noonanya dan tersenyum menandakan dia sudah tidak merasa kesal. Sungmin tidak ingin merusak acara noonanya dan memilih untuk menghiraukan ahjussi aneh di depannya yang sungmin tahu masih terus memandangi dirinya. _'dasar ahjussi aneh..'_

Kyuhyun yang merasa kekasihnya menjadi resah langsung berusaha menenangkan siwon. "hyung kalau kau macam-macam, akan kuadukan pada choi ahjussi kau melakukan tindakan senonoh ditoilet wanita, dan berhenti menatap sungmin seperti orang bodoh hyung, atau air liur mu akan keluar sebentar lagi" ancam kyuhyun sambil berbisik, kyuhyun menyadari ketertarikan siwon terhadap sungmin, setahu kyuhyun sepupunya ini straight apa dia semudah itu berubah hanya karena lee sungmin.

" yak kau cho kyuhyun.. akuu tidaak..aishh baiklah aku lebih baik diam" siwon memang selalu kalah jika kyuhyun mulai mengintimidasinya..lagipula siwon tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah dengan setan satu ini '_biar tuhan yang membalas setan ini'_.

Pertemuan keempat orang ini lumayan sukses pada akhirnya setelah suasana mencair dan mereka berempat terlihat mengobrol sesekali walau sebagian besar hanya seohyun dan kyuhyun yang lebih sering mengobrol berdua. Seohyun merasa tampak bahagia diantara dua orang yang dia sayangi adiknya dan kyuhyun kekasihnya. Sungmin yang melihat seohyun selalu tersenyum ketika berbicara atau ketika kyuhyun berbicara padanya, merasa ikut senang, noonanya sepertinya benar-benar mencintai bocah itu, yahh walaupun sungmin masih belum terlalu yakin. Yang penting noonanya senang apapun akan sungmin lakukan walau harus bertemu dengan dua orang aneh didepannya ini.. yang satu beraura gelap , yang satu beraura errr mesumm.. sungmin tidak suka cara memandang siwon yang terasa menusuk, dan cengiran bodohnya itu _ahhh dia memang aneh jangan terlalu kau pikirkan lee sungmin…_

* * *

_' aku senang melihat noona terus tersenyum, apapun akan kulakukan untuk memastikan senyum itu terus ada noona, walau harus merelakanmu dengan bocah ini~'_

_'bahagia.. ak merasa beruntung mendapatkan seohyun, dia memang wanita idamanku.. tapi mata itu terus menyihirku.. aku tidak bisa berhenti mencuri pandang, sekedar menyelami keindahan matanya..apa ini tuhan?'_

_'tuhan terimakasih kau hadirkan dua orang yang sangat aku cintai, aku tidak berani meminta lebih, aku hanya ingin terus hidup bersama kedua orang yang aku cintai, tidak sulitkan tuhan?'_

_'lee sungmin… nama itu terdengar indah tuhan.. ampuni aku tuhan yang sudah berani mencintai seorang namja.. bukankah rasa cinta diciptakan untuk membuat manusia bahagia..dan aku akan bahagia jika orang itu lee sungmin…'_

* * *

_TBC_

Makin ga jelas… kekekekekekeke Read n Review Pleassssseeeee ~^^~


	3. Chapter 3

Pairing : Kyuhyun x Sungmin (Kyumin) slight Kyuseo, and other pairing next…

Warning : YAOI! Please Don't Like, Don't Read

Disclaimer : their belong to their parents of course..

Chapter 3

Sungmin terlihat sibuk di meja kerjanya, beberapa design gambar bangunan yang masih berupa sketsa berserakan diatas meja kerjanya, dasinya terlihat direnggangkan dan memperlihatkan lehernya yang putih mulus, jarinya yang lumayan lentik menari diatas keyboard laptopnya. Deadline yang mepet mengharuskan sungmin lembur dikantornya, kruuuyuuuukkk~ perutnya meronta untuk diisi, "ahh aku sampai tidak sadar, ini sudah jam 8 malam, apa noona sudah makan malam yah?" pikir sungmin dan langsung mengambil handphone tangannya memencet speed dial no 1.

"yeobseo.. minnie ahh~~ kau lembur lagi? Sebentar minnie~ah, Ahh Kyu.. sayurannya dimakan" seohyun menjawab nadanya terdengar riang, sungmin yakin noonanya pasti sedang bersama bocah itu.

"noona aku pulang telat sepertinya..apa noona sudah makan? jangan telat makan noona.. Kau sedang bersama bocah itu?" sungmin bisa mendengar suara kyuhyun yang bertanya pada seohyun.

"ne~ne umma~ ak sedang makan bersama kyu, kau pasti belum makan kan? Kau yang seharusnya memperhatikan dirimu sendiri minnie ahh~ arra?" seohyun terdengar khawatir

"arra noona~ baiklah aku lega noona sudah makan, jangan menungguku noona, jangan pulang terlalu malam,pastikan bocah itu mengantarmu pulang, dan setelah pulang langsung istirahat, ne?" sungmin harus memastikan seohyun tidak pulang malam, sungmin takut kyuhyun membawa noonanya hingga larut malam. Sungmin tidak ingin noona nya sakit karena angin malam..

"aigooo… arraseo arraseo minnie ahjumma, aku bukan anak kecil lagi.." seohyun menghela napas, adiknya memang selalu seperti ini, demi tuhan seohyun sudah berumum 28 tahun, dia bukan remaja yang harus pulang sebelum jam 9 malam, kemudian cuci kaki dan pergi tidur.. tetapi seohyun merasa bersyukur memiliki adiknya walaupun selalu overprotektif, seohyun jadi tidak merasa kehilangan sosok ummanya.. bagi seohyun sungmin adalah ummanya, kadang seperti appa jika seohyun melakukan kesalahan karena sungmin tidak segan memarahinya karena khawatir, kadang seperti kakak yang selalu melindunginya, tapi sungmin tetap adiknya yang manis dan imut… ya sungmin memang sosok segalanya buat seohyun….

"baiklah noona, aku harus kembali bekerja.. ingat jangan pulang terlalu malam, apa noona membawa mantel? pastikan tubuhmu selalu hangat noona, dan… yaa kenapa kau tertawa noona, aku sedang bicara" sungmin terdengar kesal saat mendengar seohyun tertawa saat dia sedang berbicara.

Seohyun menghentikan tawanya " hahaha anii.. kau terdengar benar-benar seperti umma minnie ah~ baiklah aku janji tidak akan pulang malam, dan aku membawa mantelku, jadi kau jangan khawatir, ne? kau juga jangan pulang terlalu malam, istirahatlah.. " setelah meyakinkan sungmin, seohyun menutup teleponnya dan melanjutkan acara makannya bersama kyuhyun.

* * *

Sungmin menatap cup ramen yang tergeletak, dan menatap seluruh ruangan dikantornya yang sebagian sudah gelap karena memang sudah tidak ada orang, hanya sungmin sendiri… dan sungmin sekarang merasa kesepian.. sungmin duduk sambil memeluk lututnya sendiri "umma~ appa~ sungjin ah~ bogoshiposseo, jeongmal bogoshiposseo" lirih sungmin sedih… sungmin bukan sosok yang kuat seperti yang selama ini berusaha dia tampilkan, sungmin sosok yang rapuh dan kesepian… kantor yang sepi dan gelap mengingatkan sungmin akan rasa kesepiannya, hingga akhirnya sungmin tertidur di sofa dengan air mata diujung matanya.

_Flashback _

_"umma.. ummaa… appa…. Umma.. sungjin~ahh..appa" sungmin terus berlari di lorong rumah sakit, mulutnya tidak berhenti menyebut nama-nama orang yang sangat berarti baginya. Dengan baju seragam yang sudah tidak rapih karena tergesa-gesa setelah mendapat kabar dari pihak rumah sakit bahwa mobil yang dikendarai orang tua dan adiknya menabrak pembatas jalan, karena berusaha menghindari mobil berkecepatan tinggi yang ada didepannya. Sungmin segera mencari ruang gawat darurat, pikirannya kacau berusaha menepis segala kemungkinan terburuk yang terus berputar dikepalanya. Muka sungmin terlihat pucat dengan napas tersengal-sengal karena terus berlari, pandangannya mencari ruang gawat darurat, sungmin tidak memperdulikan orang-orang yang melihat keadaan kacaunya dia hanya ingin melihat umma, appa, dan sungjin nya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Ketika mendengar teriakan yang sungmin yakini noonanya sungmin langsung berlari kearah teriakan noonanya "umma, appa, sungjin ah.. tunggu minnie, jeballl.. jeball ummaa.. kalian pasti baik-baik saja..jebal tunggu minnie" sungmin terus berlari menuju noonanya sambil meyakini dirinya bahwa semua pasti baik-baik saja._

_"andwaaaeeeeeee… ummaaaa jebaaalll bangunnn, appaaa bangunnnn jangan bikin seohyun khawatir nee? sungjin ahh~ bangunn noona takut sungjin ah~, berhenti bercanda, noona tahu kamu sedang pura-pura tidur kan? Hikksss ummaa… andwaaeeee… jangan tinggalin seohyun, appaaa jebaaall bagaimana kau bisa meninggalkan aku dan minnie? Andwaaaeeee… andwaaeeee.. ummaaaa…appa.. jeballl, umma jeball.. jebaalll.. "seohyun meraung-raung sambil mengguncangkan tubuh ummanya yang sudah tidak bernapas sambil memeluk erat tubuh ummanya, napasnya sudah berat, seohyun masih berharap bahwa ini hanyalah mimpi dan orangtua bersama adiknya tidak meninggalkannya berdua dengan minnie. Seohyun masih terus memeluk tubuh ummanya sambil sesenggukan "jeballl umma, appa bagaimana dengan aku dan minnie? Bagaimana dengan minnie umma, dia masih 13 tahun, jeball appa bangunlahh, jangan membuatku takuut.. andwaee ummaa, appa.. andwaeee jebaaalll apa yang harus aku lakukan terhadap minnie? Kami masih membutuhkan kalian.. jeball umma bangun.. andwaee jebaall..jebaaaaaalll "_

_Sungmin yang mendengar tangisan pilu noona nya langsung berhenti di depan pintu tidak berani melangkah masuk.. tangannya meremas dan memukul-mukul dadanya yang terasa sangat sakit , airmatanya mengalir deras.. tangisnya tertahann bahunya bergetar hebat.. pertahanan dirinya hancur sungmin terduduk lemas, tanganya masih terus meremas dadanya "ummaaa…appaa..sungjinn ah~ jebal katakan jika ini hanya mimpi" lirih sungmin masih terus sesenggukan "umma.. appaaa.. umma.. appa.. jeball.. jebal jangan tinggalkan minnie, bukankah minnie bilang tunggu minnie, kenapa kalian meninggalkan minnie? Umma jeball, jeballl appa, andwaeee katakana kalian tidak pergi meninggalkan minnie" pikirannya menolak untuk menerima kenyataan.. tangannya memukul-mukul dadanya, tubuhnya sudah lemas tapi bahunya terlihat berhetar karena tangisnya yang tertahan dan membuat pilu orang yang melihatnya.. tidak ada teriakan.. tidak ada raungan.. sungmin hanya menangis dalam diam sambil melirihkan nama orang yang sangat berarti baginya. Sungguh sungmin merasa belum siap untuk ditinggalkan kedua orang tuanya dan adiknya, sungmin yang baru 13 tahun sedangkan seohyun yang masih 15 tahun masih belum siap menanggung beban seberat ini._

_Didalam seohyun masih sesenggukan hebat tangannya masih memeluk jasad ummanya.. tatapannya kosong menatap tubuh orang tua dan adiknya "umma.. ummaaa appa jeball" lirih seohyun, hingga kesadarannya hilang dan terjatuh pingsan. _

_"agasshi.. agasshi.. sadarlah.. suster tolong panggilkan dokter.. cepaatt agasshi ini pingsan" teriak suster yang berjaga diruang gawat darurat. Sungmin yang mendengar dari luar langsung tersentak kaget mendengar noonanya terjatuh pingsan " noona… noona.. noonaa.. noonaaaaaaa" teriak sungmin, dan langsung bangkit berlari kedalam. .jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan.. tidak.. tidak.. tidak.. noonanya tidak akan meninggalkan dia sendirian.. rapal sungmin dalam hati berusaha menguatkan dirinya sendiri. _

_Butuh waktu 2 bulan untuk seohyun pulih dari sakitnya karena shock, walaupun pulih seohyun masih terlihat belum menerima kenyataan, dia masih terlihat sedih tatapannya kosong, tidak ada seohyun yang periang dan cerewet lagi. Semenjak kematian orangtuanya tubuh seohyun menjadi lemah dan terkadang jika malam hari tubuh seohyun menjadi demam sambil mengiggau nama orang tua dan adiknya. Seohyun tidak datang saat pemakaman orang tua dan adiknya, karena saat itu kondisinya masih belum sadar. Sungmin sendiri yang mengantar jasad orang tua dan adiknya untuk dimakamkan, banyak kerabat yang datang dan bersimpati, sungmin berusaha tampil kuat.. sungguh di usianya yang baru 13 tahun sungmin harus bersikap seperti orang dewasa, tenang dan berusaha tampak kuat. Saat semua kerabat meninggalkannya di pemakaman, sungmin berjanji diatas makam orang tuanya dan adikknya " umma.. appa.. sungjin ah~ mianhae ne~ noona tidak bisa mengantar kalian pergi, noona masih belum sehat, " napasnya tertahan menghalau air mata yang hampir jatuh dirinya harus kuat" minnie janji..minnie akan jadi orang yang bisa melindungi noona~, minnie janji akan terus menjaga dan memperhatikan noona, karena noona sekarang adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang minnie punya.. jadi umma, appa, dan sungjin~ah jangan khawatir ne?.. tidurlah yang tenang , minnie janji.. minnie janjii.. minnie janjiiiii" lirih sungmin, pertahanan dirinyaa melemah, air mata yang tadi ditahannya merembes keluar kepalanya tertunduk dan bahunya bergetar hebat, sekali lagi lee sungmin menangis dalam diam di depan makam orang tuanya.. walau bagaimanapun saat itu sungmin masih 13 tahun, sekuat apapun dia berusaha tenang, jiwanya tetap tidak akan kuat menanggung beban seberat ini..tapi demi noonanya satu-satunya orang yang dia miliki saat ini, sungmin berusaha kuat dan sungmin sudah berjanji pada orang tua dan adiknya…_

_Flashback End_

* * *

"ummaaa!" sungmin tersentak kaget dari tidurnya, dan langsung meremas rambutnya ingatannya akan orang tuannya terngiang kembali, sorot mata indah sungmin hanya terpancar kesedihan.. "jangan lemah lee sungmin..kau harus kuat.." lirih sungmin meyakini dirinya sendiri, masih ada noonanya yang membutuhkan dia, selama noonanya masih belum menemukan kebahagiaannya dan mendapatkan orang yang bisa mencintai dan melindunginya sungmin berjanji akan terus berada disamping noonanya. "ahh sudah jam setengah 11, apa bocah itu sudah mengantar noona pulang?" sungmin segera bergegas merapihkan meja dan bekas makannya, dia ingin segera memastikan noonanya sudah berada dirumah atau belum. Saat sungmin ingin beranjak pergi matanya menatap pigura foto yang menampilkan 5 orang tersenyum dengan bahagia, keluarga yang dicintainya.. sungmin tersenyum getir.. sepertinya weekend ini sungmin akan mengajak seohyun ke makam orang tuanya, melepas rindu dengan keluarganya..

Sesampainya dirumah sungmin melihat lampu kamar seohyun mati, dibukanya pintu dengan hati-hati, noonanya sudah tertidur, sungmin tersenyum lembut, lega noonanya sudah tertidur.. "jaljayo noona" bisik sungmin dari pintu.

* * *

Dikamarnya kyuhyun tampak resah, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Kyuhyun berusaha untuk tidur tapi pikirannya masih terngiang ketika seohyun menceritakan kisahnya saat orang tuanya meninggal, kyuhyun memang tidak tau rasanya bagaimana ketika di usia yang masih sangat muda harus kehilangan orang tuanya, kyuhyun hanya tau dirinya sangat dimanja oleh heechul umma nya, dan hankyung appanya, walaupun mereka sangat sibuk, tapi kyuhyun masih bisa merasakan kasih sayang. Kyuhyun tertarik ketika seohyun menceritakan bagaimana sungmin di usianya yang masih 13 tahun berusaha mengambil semua tanggung jawab yang seharusnya seohyun sebagai anak tertua yang menanggungnya. Bagaimana sungmin berusaha untuk selalu tidak membuat khawatir atau membebani seohyun, di usia yang masih 13 tahun sungmin sudah belajar menjadi orang dewasa dan melindungi noonanya. Sedangkan saat umur 13 tahun kyuhyun ingat dirinya masih merengek meminta dibelikan psp dan game-game yang sukses menjadi candu buat dirinya.

_" kau tahu kyu, aku butuh waktu satu tahun, untuk pulih sepenuhnya dan menerima kenyataan, sedangkan sungmin hanya butuh satu hari untuk menerima semuanya, bukan karena dia tidak peduli dengan kematian orang tua ku, tapi dia ingin bangkit karena dia masih memiliki aku yang harus dijaganya, dia yang mengurus semuanya, mulai pemakaman orang tuaku, claim asuransi kematian orang tuaku, sekolahnya dan sekolahku, sementara dia terus merawatku dirumah sakit"_

_"walaupun aku sakit, sungmin tetap memikirkan pendidikanku, setelah pulang sekolah, dia langsung menemui temanku dan meminta catatan hari ini, sungmin anak yang pintar terkadang dia juga yang mengerjakan tugasku saat aku sakit"_

_"kau tau kyu, di usia nya yang 13 tahun dia sudah tahu cara mengurus rumah tangga, dia belajar memasak, membersihkan rumah, dia selalu berusaha untuk membuatku nyaman dirumah, aku yang saat itu sakit-sakitan blum bisa banyak membantu, sungmin sangat telaten merawatku kyu"_

_"saat peringatan satu tahun kematian, aku baru sadar aku salah dan gagal menjadi sosok noona yang seharusnya menjadi pelindung dia.. saat itu dalam waktu setahun itu pertama kalinya aku mengunjungi makam orang tuaku, sungmin terlihat berbeda, dia terlihat sangat senang dan selalu tersenyum kepadaku, aku saat itu bingung, kita akan mengunjungi makam bukan mengunjungi tempat hiburan.. dan saat sungmin meletakkan bunga diatas makam aku baru sadar mengapa sungmin terlihat senang saat dia berkata di depan nisan 'umma..appa..sungjin~ah aku tidak berbohong kan? aku pasti membawa noona ke kalian.. lihat noona sekarang sangat sehat, dan dia terlihat lebih cantik bukan? Mianhae ne~.. minnie baru bisa mengantar noona sekarang, umma..appa sungjin~ah tenang saja minnie akan selalu menjaga noona, minnie akan selalu menepati janji minnie'…. Saat itu aku menangis sekejer-kejernya..aku menyadari aku salah… aku gagal kyu menjadi noona.. sampai sekarangpun aku selalu merasa gagal menjadi sosok noona yang hebat untuk sungmin" _

_"sejak saat itu aku mulai bangkit perlahan-lahan, dengan berjalannya waktu aku semakin sadar sungmin selalu membuatku tidak merasakan kesepian dan selalu memastikan aku merasa nyaman dan aman seperti saat orang tuaku masih ada, sungmin menjadi sosok umma yang selalu mengkhawatirkan anaknya, sosok appa yang tegas , sosok oppa yang selalu melindungi, dan sosok adik yang menggemaskan..ahh membosankan yah kyu, kau jadi mendengarkan ceritaku" _

Lee sungmin.. ini kah yang membuatmu terlihat dingin? Kyuhyun teringat sorot mata indah yang berhasil menghipnotisnya.. sorot itu sangat dalam sehingga orang yang menatapnya akan ikut hanyut.. lee sungmin manusia seperti apa kau sebenarnya? Terlihat tenang dan dingin diluar..Apa kau juga pernah merasakan kesepian atau merasa ketakutan? Kenapa rasanya ada keinginan untuk melindungimu sungmin ah~~. Secara tidak sadar kyuhyun tertidur dan menggumamkan nama sungmin dalam tidurnya.

* * *

"selamat pagi tuan chooooo~~~ hyungmu yang tampan ini sudah kembali" teriak siwon dari pintu kamar kyuhyun, kepalanya melongok kedalam kamar berjaga-jaga jika kyuhyun mengamuk, dirinya bisa langsung kabur, dan benar saja belum sempat kabur BUGHHH! Bantal langsung menyapa wajah tampan siwon.. sungguh pagi yang indah choi siwon…

"yaa cho kyuhyun! bisakah kau menyapa dengan cara yang lebih manis, eoh?.. astaga apa-apaan dengan matamu itu kyu? Kau bergadang main game lagi? Akan kuadukan pada chullie ahjumma jika dia pulang nanti.." siwon tampaknya sangat bersemangat sekali pagi ini tidak menghiraukan tatapan mematikan dari setan yang terganggu dari tidurnya, dann ohh cho kyuhyun benar kata siwon ada apa dengan matamu yang tampak hitam itu.

"bisakah kau tidak berisik hyung? Kepalaku sakit, aku baru tidur jam 4 tadi, dan kau sukses mengganggu tidurku, keluarlah dari kamarku sebelum aku benar-benar mengamuk" kyuhyun menarik selimutnya kembali " yak! choi siwon tutup kembali gordennya ahhh appoo..appoo" kyuhyun memegang kepalanya yang sakit sambil mengutuk siwon yang merusak tidur dan mimpinya yang indah. Semalaman memikirkan lee sungmin dan seohyun membuat kepalanya terasa berat.

"ck ck ck berhentilah memacari benda mati itu kyu, bukankah kau sudah memiliki pacar yang cantik, eoh?" Tanya siwon heran, sepupunya ini memang tidak bisa lepas dari benda mati yang disebut psp itu pikir siwon tanpa mengetahui alasan sebenarnya mengapa kyuhyun bergadang semalaman.

"berisik kau choi siwon.. ada apa kau kemari? Bukankah kau berada di china? kenapa kau cepat sekali kembali" rutuk kyuhyun, sambil bangkit dan berusaha berjalan kekamar mandi, mandi air dingin mungkin akan menyegarkan tubuhnya kembali.

"kyu bisakah kau mempertemukanku dengan lee sungmin? Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya bahkan saat aku di china pun aku tidak bisa melupakannya.. jebaaal ne kyuu? Apapun yang kau minta pasti aku choi siwon yang tampan ini akan mengabulkannya, otte?" siwon berteriak didepan pintu kamar mandi dengan nada memohon, berharap kyuhyun bersimpati dan menolongnya.

"andwaeee hyungg" teriak kyuhyun dari dalam kamar mandi

"yaa kau baru jadi calon kakak ipar saja sudah pelit, bagaimana kalau kau jadi kakak iparnya.. jebaaaall kyuu.. demi hyungmu ini, ne?" siwon kali ini memelas, sungguh saat ini siwon memang ingin bertemu dengan sungmin, seminggu di china membuatnya terus memikirkan sungmin dan mata itu.. mata itu yang membuat siwon merindu setengah mati…

Dikamar mandi kyuhyun terlihat berpikir, '_enak saja kau choi siwon mau mendekati lee sungmin_.._ ehh.. kenapa aku jadi protektif terhadap sungmin?'_ kyuhyun merasa aneh kenapa hanya mendengaar cerita tentang lee sungmin membuat pandangannya berubah terhadap sungmin.

_"aku ingin membuat sungmin bahagia kyu… alasan sungmin menolak semua wanita atau pria yang mencintainya adalah karena aku.. secara tidak disadari aku menjadi beban untuknya kyu.. walaupun aku tau dia tidak berpikir seperti itu.. aku ingin sungmin bahagia dengan orang yang mencintainya" _

Perkataan seohyun terlintas dalam benak kyuhyun.. '_apakah siwon benar-benar bisa membuat sungmin bahagia? Knapa ada perasaan tidak rela.. apa ini tuhann?' _kyuhyun terlihat berpikir keras dan menimbang sesuatu dalam pikirannya.

"baiklah choi siwon, kukabulkan permintaanmu.. bisakah kau atur jadwal sore ini pesawat, hotel, dan lain-lainnya ? Kita berangkat ke pulau jeju.. aku akan menyuruh seohyun membujuk sungmin untuk ikut, kita akan bermalam disana" kyuhyun yang baru keluar dari kamar dengan menggunakan bathrobe nya langsung disambut pelukan oleh siwon yang bahagia akhirnya sepupunya yang iblis ini bisa berubah menjadi malaikat.. sedikit berlebihan choi siwon..

" yaaa! Choi siwoon aku masih straight.. lepaskan pelukanmuuuu..arrghhh kau benar-benar choi siwon " kyuhyun mendorong tubuh siwon

"yaaa! Aku juga straight kyu.. hanya lee sungmin pengucualian untukku hahahahaha terima kasih tuhaaann.. kau memang tidak pernah meninggalkan umatnya yang rajin berdoa" siwon langsung mengucap syukur.. dirinya sangat bahagia dan tidak sabar bertemu lee sungmin.. _"tunggu aku lee sungmin"_

-TBC-

Coba bikin sedikit angst, tapi malah jadi begini… -_-" semoga masih bisa dinikmati oleh reader sekalian… bagi yang menunggu kyumin atau ada yang menunggu simin moment harap bersabar yahhh… chapter ini memang dikhususkan untuk mendalami karakter sungmin dari kisah masa lalunya… selamat membaca ^_^

Terima kasih kalian sudah menyempatkan me-review *bow*


	4. Chapter 4

Pairing : Kyuhyun x Sungmin (Kyumin) slight Kyuseo, Simin and other pairing next…

Warning : YAOI! Please Don't Like, Don't Read

Disclaimer : their belong to their parents of course..

Chapter 4

"Andwae noona! Aku sudah bilang aku tidak ingin ikut berlibur bersama dua orang aneh itu, dan berhentilah memaksaku noona" kliik sambungan telepon dari noonanya terputus, sungmin langsung mematikan handphonenya, ini membuatnya pusing dang merasa jengkel terhadap dua orang aneh yang telah menghasut noonanya untuk mengajak sungmin ikut berlibur,sungmin menolak permintaan noonanya, memikirkan berlibur bersama dua orang aneh itu saja membuat sungmin pusing kepala setengah mati, lagipula weekend ini dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk mengunjungi makam orang tua dan adiknya, tidak mungkin dia akan mengingkari janjinya terlebih dia sangat merindukan orang tuanya dan adiknya, walau dia hanya berbicara di depan nisan, hal itu sudah membuat sungmin merasa bahagia dan merasa berada di samping orang tuanya. Tapi jika dia menolak dia juga tidak ingin noonanya pergi sendirian bersama kekasihnya yang masih bocah, sungmin khawatir terhadap noonanya. Sungmin terlihat bingung saat ini, ditatapnya cangkir hazelnut, moodnya untuk menikmati hazelnut hangat yang merupakan minuman favoritenya menguap begitu saja seiring dengan helaan nafas nya.

"kebahagianmu akan hilang jika kau terus menghela nafas seperti itu sungmin ah~" yesung menepuk kepala sungmin, dan mengambil tempat duduk disampingnya.

"yesung hyung!"Sungmin yang kaget langsung memeluk yesung, "Kapan kau kembali dari jepang, eoh?"

melihat sahabatnya yang sudah dianggap seperti hyungnya sendiri membuat sungmin merasa senang. Hyungnya yang selalu perhatian dan bersikap lembut dan membuat sungmin selalu merasa nyaman disampingnya telah kembali dari jepang.

"wow wow.. hahaha kau kangen sekali pada hyung mu ini, eoh?" yesung mengelus lembut pundak sungmin, dia juga merasa kangen dengan dongsaengnya satu ini.

"pabbo hyung! Tentu saja ak merasa kangen, ehh kau tidak membawa wookie bersamamu hyung?" sungmin melepaskan pelukannya dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya, tidak biasanya hyungnya satu ini tidak membawa pasangan hidupnya. Yaa.. yesung sudah memiliki istri opps! Suami yang sangat dicintainya yang merupakan sahabat sungmin juga walau ryeowook adalah adik kelas sungmin, mereka berasal dari sekolah yang sama.

"aahh wookie sebentar lagi akan kesini, dia sedang kerepotan mengurus si kembar yang semakin hari semakin hiperaktif, terlebih hyukjae yang tidak mau diam, untung saja donghae masih bisa diam dan menurut, mereka berkembang sangat cepat sampai aku dan wookie kadang merasa kerepotan hahaha" yesung tersenyum saat membicarakan keluarga kecilnya.

Sungmin melihat pancaran kebahagian di mata hyungnya ini, walaupun hyukie dan donghae adalah anak dari hasil adopsi karena yesung dan wookie tidak bisa memiliki keturunan karena orientasi mereka berbeda dari pasangan umumnya, tapi sungmin tau mereka berdua sangat mencintai dan menyayangi kedua anak kembarnya dan menganggap mereka sebagai anak sendiri, sungmin juga merasa bersyukur hyukie dan donghae bisa menerima orientasi orang tua angkat mereka dan merasa bahagia. "apa hyukie dan donghae akan ikut bersama wookie kesini hyung? Aku kangen sekali duo bocah itu hahhaha aku tidak sabar melihat dan mendengar keributan mereka" sungmin tertawa mengingat kelucuan dua bocah kembar yang selalu membuat keributan dimanapun mereka berada.

"hahaha ya mereka juga kangen sekali padamu, mereka terus merengek pulang ke korea untuk bertemu denganmu,.. aku senang kau tertawa minnie ah, aku tidak suka melihat kau murung dan menghela nafas terus-terusan, ada apa minnie ah?" Yesung tersenyum lembut merasa lega mood sahabatnya sudah berubah menjadi ceria kembali.

"haahh kau sukses membuat moodku berubah kembali hyung, entahlah hyung aku bingung harus bagaimana, kau tau noonaku sekarang berpacaran dengan bocah yang umurnya bahkan lebih muda dariku hyung, aku tidak ingin noona disakiti atau dipermainkan hyung.."

"kau terlalu keras pada noona mu minnie ah, aku tahu kau ingin melindungi noonamu, tapi seohyun bukan anak kecil yang perlu diawasi, kau harus sadar itu minnie ah, kalau ka uterus seperti ini kapan kau akan menemukan kebahagianmu sendiri?"

"aku tahu itu hyung, aku bahagia noona menemukan orang yang dicintainya, tapi tidak dengan bocah aneh, kau harus liat langsung bocah itu menyeramkan hyung, entahlah auranya terlalu menyeramkan bagiku.."

"kau berlebihan minnie ah.. kau juga jangan terlalu keras pada dirimu, percayalah pada seohyun dia lebih tau mana yang baik untuk dirinya sendiri, hmm?" yesung menepuk pelan pundak sungmin, mencoba meyakini sungmin, sedangkan sungmin masih terlihat berpikir keras..

'_Aku hanya tidak ingin noona terluka…aku hanya ingin terus melindungi noona,.. umma, appa… apa yang harus minnie lakukan?'_

"ahh entahlah hyung, mungkin kau benar aku terlalu keras pada noona…" sungmin mengambil napas sejenak "aku hanya takut hyung.. kau tahu bahwa noona adalah orang yang sangat berarti bagiku, satu-satunya keluarga yang aku miliki, aku takut noona tersakiti, aku takut gagal menepati janjiku kepada umma appa dan sungjin untuk terus menjaga dan melindungi noona.." sungmin menatap nanar hyungnya, ada perasaan sedih di matanya, di depan semua orang sungmin bisa bersikap seperti orang dewasa pada umumnya terlihat kuat dan tegar, tetapi didepan yesung, sungmin merasa tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya. Hyungnya selalu tahu keadaan dan perasaan dirinya tanpa harus sungmin berbicara dan bercerita terlebih dahulu.

"kau tidak perlu takut minnie ah~ ak tahu kau selalu berusaha keras untuk membuat seohyun bahagia..kau tidak akan gagal menepati janjimu, arraseo?" Yesung tersenyum lembut, ada perasaan miris dalam hatinya, sungmin yang sudah dianggap sebagai dongsaengnya sendiri terlihat rapuh dihadapannya. Yesung tahu sungmin selalu mementingkan seohyun dibanding dirinya sendiri, yesung juga tahu bagaimana dulu sungmin berjuang mati-matian saat berusaha memulihkan keadaan seohyun yang terpuruk akibat kematian orang tua mereka yang secara tiba-tiba, yesung ingat saat itu dia kagum terhadap sungmin yang usianya baru 13 tahun selalu berusaha tetap kuat dan ceria dihadapan seohyun, dan berusaha menghibur hati seohyun dengan memberikan kenyamanan dan kehangatan memastikan bahwa seohyun masih memiliki adiknya yang selalu setia melindunginya, tetapi saat yesung memergoki sungmin yang sendirian menangis terisak dipojok belakan halaman sekolahnya dengan memeluk lututnya sendiri,saat itu yesung baru menyadari sungmin juga memiliki sisi yang rapuh, sungmin juga butuh diberi kekuatan seperti seohyun, dan saat itu yesung memastikan dirinya dan dibantu wookie selalu ada disaat sungmin butuh kekuatan untuk menjalani kehidupannya.

* * *

"minnieee jucciii" teriak hyukkie dan hae bersamaan sambil berlari dan memeluk sungmin tiba-tiba " minnie jucci hyukie kangeeeeeeennnn cekaliiiiiiii" hyukie memeluk sungmin dan mencium pipi sungmin , hae yang melihat hyukie mencium sungmin merasa tidak mau kalah "eumm.. hae ju..juga kangen minnie jucci" semburat merah muncul dipipi hae dan berusaha menyembunyikannya malu-malu dengan memeluk erat tangan sungmin. Kehadiran duo eunhae yang masih berusia 4 tahun membuat suasana menjadi berubah, ryeowook yang muncul belakangan tersenyum melihat kedua anaknya memeluk sahabatnya, dan menghampiri suaminya sambil memberi kecupan singkat dipipi yesung.

Sungmin yang merasa kaget bercampur senang merasa sesak karena pelukan kedua anak ini, "aigooo nae baby hyukie, baby hae.. " sungmin mencium pipi satu-satu duo eunhae, dan memangku keduanya. Kehadiran duo eunhae memang selalu berhasil membuat sungmin merasa bahagia, sungmin memang selalu menyukai anak kecil, dan sungmin memang menyayangi kedua anak sahabatnya. "apa kalian betah di jepang, hmm? Appa bilang kalian mulai nakal dan merepotkan umma wookie, apa benar? " sungmin mencubit gemas kedua bocah tersebut dan mengelus sayang.

"appo minnie jucci.. hehehe anii.. hyukie bukan anak nakal, hyukie anak pintel minnie jucci" hyukie memberikan cengiran khasnya, yang membuat sungmin tersenyum. "hae juga anak pintel minnie jucci" hae tertunduk malu-malu, sungmin memberikan tepukan halus dikepala hae. Kedua anak ini memang sungguh bertolak belakang yang satu hiperaktif, dan satu lagi pemalu dan pendiam. Yesung dan ryeowook sungguh beruntung memiliki keduanya, terbesit rasa iri dalam hati.. sungmin juga ingin merasakan kehangatan sebuah keluarga kecil.

"mereka benar-benar menggemaskan minnie hyung.. walau sedikit repot tapi aku merasa bahagia mengurus mereka, kau harus liat perkembangan mereka sangat cepat.. dan kau juga harus cepat-cepat memiliki pasangan hyung" wookie menggoda sungmin yang mulai terlihat mempoutkan bibirnya, walau wookie tahu alasan sungmin tidak mencari pasangan, tapi wookie ingin melihat sahabatnya bahagia seperti dirinya dan yesung.

"aishh.. lagi-lagi soal pasangan..wookie ah, yesung hyung, tanpa memiliki pasangan juga aku sudah merasa puas dengan hidupku sekarang, jadi kalian jangan mengkhawatirkanku, arra?" bohong.. sungmin berbohong, sungmin berusaha menutupi rasa kesepiannya selama ini. Sungmin berusaha untuk merasa puas dengan hidupnya saat ini. Sungmin tidak ingin mengeluh akan hidupnya yang sudah lebih dari cukup, mempunyai noona, sahabat, dan duo eunhae yang menggemaskan, itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

"aniiii.. tidak bolehhh ummaa.. minnie jucci Cuma boleh cama hyukie, ya kan minnie jucci? Minnie jucci yang jadi pasangan hyukie nanti" hyukie memeluk protektif sungmin, bagi hyukie yang memang otaknya lebih dewasa dari umurnya selalu berharap suatu saat sungmin ahjussi nya yang akan jadi pasangannya, hyukie sangat menyayangi dan mengagumi sungmin, terlebih sungmin sangat cantik menurut hyukie dibanding yeoja-yeoja diluar sana dan lebih imut. Hae yang mendengar perkataan hyukie langsung tertunduk lemas, dia juga ingin mengekspresikan sayangnya pada sungmin seperti hyukie, tetapi hae bingung dan hanya tertenduk lemas, berharap sungmin mengerti akan kegelisahan dirinya.

"see? Wookie ah.. yesung hyung.. tanpa kalian suruh aku cari pasangan juga, aku sudah memiliki duo pasanganku yang kecil ini.. hahaha betulkan baby hyukie? Aigooo baby hae.. jangan menunduk terus, aku tidak bisa melihat wajah imutmu, hmm?" sungmin tersenyum lembut pada hae, dan membuat hae tersenyum lebar, minnie jucci nya sadar akan betapa sayangnya dia pada minnie jucci nya. Hyukie yang melihat sungmin tersenyum pada hae, merasa cemburu dan mencium pipi sungmin tiba-tiba meminta perhatian sungmin, hae juga pada akhirnya tidak mau kalah dan menarik lengan sungmin agar menjauh dari hyukie, sedangkan kedua orang tuanya yang melihat kedua anaknya bertingkah aneh hanya bisa menghela napas_. "astaga anakku kenapa kalian menjadi seperti ini"_ batin keduanya bersamaan.

"yaa lee sungmin! Berhentilah bersikap seperti itu.. kau ingin melihat anakku berantem gara-gara kau? Aigoo wookie chagi.. kenapa anak kita menjadi seperti ini" yesung pasrah melihat anaknya yang menempel erat pada sungmin seakan tidak ingin lepas, wookie hanya tersenyum melihat kedua anaknya "biarlah toh mereka masih kecil belum mengerti apa-apa, sungmin kan memang ahjussi kesayangan mereka chagi" ujar wookie berusaha menenangkan yesung.

* * *

Pintu café terbuka dengan tergesa-gesa dan menimbulkan decit yang menarik perhatian, tampak seohyun dan dua namja tampan yang ikut masuk mengikuti seohyun, seohyun terlihat khawatir mencari sungmin yang sedari tadi tidak bisa dihubunginya, saat melihat sungmin sedang bercengkrama dengan sahabat dan dua anaknya seohyun jadi merasa sedikit kesal, karena sedari tadi seohyun berusaha untuk menghubungi dan mencari sungmin, setau seohyun sungmin belum pernah seperti ini hingga mematikan teleponnya, sekesal-kesalnya sungmin dia selalu mengaktifkan handphonenya, apa karena sebegitu tidak inginnya sungmin pergi berlibur bersama dia dan kekasihnya hingga sungmin bersikap seperti ini, apa karena sungmin memang tidak menyukai hubungannya dengan kekasihnya cho kyuhyun? Entahlah… saat ini seohyun merasa kesal dengan sikap sungmin.

"minnie ah, apa kau tahu noona khawatir mencari mu? Kenapa kau matikan handphonemu? Apa kau sudah tidak peduli pada noona, eoh?jika kau tidak ingin berlibur bersama kami baiklah aku mengerti.. tetapi jangan bersikap seperti ini, kau membuatku panik minnie ah, arra?" seohyun terlihat panic dan kesal berdiri di depan sungmin.

Sungmin yang kaget akan kehadiran noonanya, menyadari kesalahan dirinya telah membuat noona kesayangannya menjadi panik dan kesal, sungmin yang memangku hyukie dan hae langsung mendudukkan mereka berdua dan segera berdiri menghampiri seohyun, " mianhae noona.. minnie tidak bermaksud membuat noona khawatir, jeonmal mianhae ne? duduklah dulu tenangkan dirimu noona..minnie janji tidak akan mematikan handphone lagi, ne?" sungmin menuntun seohyun untuk duduk di sofa tempat dia duduk sebelumnya, tangannya mengelus pelan tangan seohyun berusaha menenangkan noonanya, sungguh sungmin merasa bersalah, apa yang dia takutkan terjadi dia sudah membuat noonanya sedih, marah, dan khawatir, sungmin merasa gagal…

Seohyun hanya diam berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri, dilihat raut wajah sungmin yang menunjukan kesedihan dan kekhawatiran, seohyun tidak tahu harus marah atau tidak, dia juga menyadari kesalahannya yang sudah memaksakan kehendaknya mengajak sungmin berlibur bersama dia dan kekasihnya.

Kyuhyun yang melihat kekasihnya sedih jadi ikut merasa kesal terhadap sungmin yang membuat seohyun panik, kyuhyun lupa akan pikirannya semalam, saat ini dia tidak suka dengan sikap kekanakan sungmin. _'cih dewasa apanya.. jika tidak ingin ikut berlibur tidak usah bersikap sok penting, aku salah menilaimu lee sungmin'_ batin kyuhyun dalam hati sambil memperhatikan seohyun yang masih terdiam. "sudahlah chagi, jika dia memang tidak ikut biarkan saja, kita masih bisa menikmati liburan kan?" kyuhyun berusaha menenangkan dan meyakinkan seohyun. '_Tanpa sungmin aku bisa menikmati liburan berdua dengan seohyun….'_

"ya cho kyuhyun kau lupa tujuan kita berlibur? Sungmin ah, ikutlah dengan kami, ne? aku yakin kau pasti akan menikmatinya, hmm?" siwon memegang pelan bahu sungmin, siwon yang merasa kyuhyun mulai berbelok dari rencana awal merasa tidak terima.. bagaimana pun ini adalah rencana siwon yang ingin mendekati sungmin, siwon sudah mempersiapkan segalanya untuk menjamu sungmin selama di pulau jeju, siwon sudah mempersiapkan makan malam romantic berdua di pinggir pantai. Siwon tidak ingin rencananya gagal begitu saja.

"gyaaa! Ahjucci mecum belhenti menyentuh minnie jucci kami!" hyukie yang melihat siwon memegang pundak sungmin langsung memukul tangan siwon, hyukie hanya terima dirinya bersaing dengan hae, untuk pria dan wanita lain hyukie tidak terima jika ada yang mendekati ahjussi kesayangannya. Sedangkan hae menatap tajam siwon menunjukan ketidaksukaannya karena sudah berani menyentuh minnie jucci nya.

"appo.. yaa! siapa bocah ini?" siwon mendeath glare hyukie dan hae

Yesung yang menyadari anaknya dipelototi oleh siwon langsung menarik hyukie dan hae, dan meminta maaf secara formal, yesung menyadari ketidaksukaan sungmin terhadap kekasih seohyun dan namja satunya lagi ini. Yesung juga tidak suka seohyun lagi-lagi bersikap egois terhadap sungmin_. 'apakali ini kau akan mengalah kembali minnie ah?'_

"siwon hyung bersikaplah sewajarnya! Sudahlah.., chagi ayo kita pergi" kyuhyun merasa jengah dengan situasi saat itu, seohyun yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja, dan sungmin yang terus berusaha meminta maaf pada seohyun, ditambah siwon yang terus membujuk sungmin menambah pusing kepalanya.

Sungmin yang menyadari kyuhyun mulai mengajak pergi noonanya menjadi semakin panik, dia tidak ingin membiarkan noonanya pergi sendiri bersama dua namja ini, tetapi sungmin juga tidak ingin pergi bersama kedua namja ini, sungmin masih belum merasa nyaman berada diantara kyuhyun dan siwon. Apa lagi-lagi dia harus mengalah? baiklah sungmin memutuskan untuk mengalah demi noonanya… yaa apapun untuk noonanya.. "baiklah noona, aku akan ikut ne? jangan murung seperti ini.. kau tau aku paling tidak bisa melihatmu seperti ini, maafkan aku ne? aku tidak akan membuatmu khawatir lagi, minnie janji noona…" akhirnya sungmin memutuskan untuk mengikuti keinginan noonanya…

'_umma..appa..sungjin ah…maafkan minnie tidak bisa mengunjungi kalian saat ini, ne? minnie harus menjaga noona'_ sekali lagi sungmin mengalah untuk noonanya…

"jinjja? Kau tidak berbohong akan ikut minnie? Baiklah noona tidak akan marah lagi, kajja minnie ah..noona sudah mempersiapkan semua keperluanmu" Seohyun tersenyum kembali, dongsaengnya memang selalu memahami dirinya, walau sedikit perasaan bersalah telah egois memaksakan kehendaknya, tapi seohyun meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, ini untuk kebaikan sungmin juga… seohyun ingin sungmin menikmati liburan setelah sepekan lembur, seohyun juga ingin mendekatkan sungmin dengan siwon, seohyun sudah mengetahui dari kyuhyun jika siwon memiliki ketertarikan terhadap sungmin, seohyun juga ingin sungmin bahagia dan memiliki pendamping..

"assaaaa! Yeaay akhirnya kita jadi liburan, kajja sungmin ah.. aku juga sudah mempersiapkan liburan yang menarik untukmu" siwon bersorak riang.. rencannya tidak gagal, kesempatan bersama sungmin ada didepan matanya, dan tidak akan disia-siakan olehnya.

Kyuhyun yang melihat seohyun kembali tersenyum merasa lega, setidaknya kekasihnya sudah tidak murung, kyuhyun juga merasa bersalah sudah berbicara jelek tentang sungmin walau hanya dalam hatinya, dan bersikap kasar terhadap sungmin. _'setidaknya kau masih lee sungmin yang aku kenal… ehh? Kenapa aku merasa telah mengenal sungmin lama?'_

Yesung dan wookie hanya memperhatikan mereka dari jauh, dalam hati yesung merasa kasihan lagi-lagi sungmin harus mengalah demi noona nya.. _'kapan kau akan merasa bahagia sungmin ah, apa kau tidak ingin mengejar kebahagiaanmu sendiri?'_ batin yesung, wookie yang melihat tatapan sedih suaminya memahaminya, wookie juga ingin sungmin bahagia.. pikiran keduanya terhenti ketika sungmin dan seohyun beserta dua namja itu pamit.

"yesung hyung, wookie ah~ mianhae aku sudah merusak suasana café mu.. aku akan mengunjungi kalian lagi nanti ne?" sungmin yang menyadari dua bocah yang berdiri dibelakang kedua orangtuanya yang tertunduk sedih langsung berjongkok berhadapan dengan kedua bocah yang sangat disayanginya "jaa! Baby hae, baby hyuki, minnie ahjussi pergi dulu ne? apa kalian menginginkan sesuatu untuk oleh-oleh, hmm?" sungmin mengelus kepala keduanya. Hyukie dan hae yang merasa baru bertemu sungmin dan langsung ditinggal langsung merasa sedih minnie jucci nya akan meninggalkan mereka, dan itu membuat mereka berdua menangis kejar.

"huweeeee… aniiii hyukiiiee mau ikut minnie jucciiiiii huweee… minnie jucci jahat ga cayang hyukie, minnie jucci udah janji jadi pacangan hyukie huweeeeee"

"hikkss.. minnie jucciiii hiksss haee macih kangen minnie jucci hiksss minnie jucci gak kangen haee hikss"

Seohyun yang melihat sungmin kebingungan menghadapi duo eunhae langsung berusaha menenangkan keduanya.. "cep cep hyukie, hae minnie ahjussi kan Cuma sebentar perginya lusa kalian juga akan bertemu kembali, ne anak pintar?"

"shireooooo!" hyukie dan hae masih terus menangis, walau yesung dan wookie sudah menggendong mereka dan menenangkan keduanya.

Sungmin jadi merasa khawatir melihat keduanya menangis kejar, sungguh sungmin juga masih merasa kangen terhadap duo eunhae, sungmin langsung menoleh ke seohyun, kyuhyun, dan siwon dengan tatapan memelas " eum.. bolehkah mereka ikut bersama kita? Aku janji akan menjaga mereka, hyukie dan hae anak pintar tidak akan merepotkan, ne noona?" sungmin berharap duo eunhae akan ikut bersamanya, setidaknya untuk menghindari namja aneh bernama siwon yang sedari tadi tidak melepaskan pandangan terhadap sungmin, dan membuat sungmin merasa risih.

"aniii, sungmin ah.. ini acara dewasa, apa tidak apa-apa mengajak mereka?" siwon berusaha menolak keinginan sungmin, demi tuhan siwon tidak ingin rencananya mendekati sungmin jadi terancam gagal gara-gara dua bocah ini. Siwon yang melihat tatapan sungmin yang berharap dan memelas sambil mempoutkan bibirnya menjadi bimbang, siwon tidak ingin membuat sungmin kecewa… "arra.. arraaa kalian boleh ikut, yak an kyu?" siwon bertanya pada kyu berharap kyu menolak, siwon tahu kyu tidak suka terhadap anak kecil.

"terserah kalian, aku tidak terlalu peduli" kyu melengos pergi meninggalkan mereka, dalam hatinya berdebar-debar _'yaa apa itu tadii? Kenapa sungmin terlihat menggemaskan saat memelas dan bibir pinknya.. lee sungmin hari ini kau sudah membuat perasaanku tidak menentu, antara kesal, marah, simpati, dan debaran apa iniii..'_ kyuhyun merasa tidak nyaman dengan perasaannya, saat melihat seohyun murung, dia merasa kesal terhadap sungmin, tetapi saat melihat sungmin berusaha meminta maaf dan mengalah untuk seohyun, dia merasa simpati terhadap sungmin, dan saat ini peraasaannya menjadi berdebar-debar saat melihat tatapan memelas dan pouting bibir sungmin. Kyuhyun memilih untuk pergi duluan menuju mobil menghiraukan debaran jantungnya dan sorak sorai dua bocah dibelakangnya yang akhirnya jadi ikut berlibur bersama mereka. Kyuhyun tidak peduli toh dia hanya ingin berlibur bersama seohyun ya kan?

* * *

Setiba di pulau jeju hari sudah menjelang senja, dan mereka sudah terlalu lelah untuk menikmati senja di pantai, siwon yang tadinya ingin mengajak sungmin makan malam romantis jadi mengurungkan niatnya melihat sungmin yang terlihat repot mengurus duo eunhae yang hiperaktif dan satunya lagi malu-malu. Dari perjalanan sungmin memilih untuk duduk bersama duo eunhae yang memang tidak ingin lepas dari sungmin, siwon merasa kehilangan kesempatan untuk mendekati sungmin, tapi siwon meyakinkan dirinya masih ada hari esok, besok dia akan mengajak sungmin berjalan mengitari pantai, membayangkan suasana romantis membuat siwon merasa tidak sabar menunggu hari esok. Ahh yah.. mereka terlebih dahulu menuju hotel, siwon merasa ada yang salah saat tadi pagi memesan kamar dan melihat jumlah yang datang rasanya tidak mungkin jika hanya dua kamar_.. 'heeh? Dua kamar? ahh shit.. aku lupa.. bagaimana dua bocah ini? Aku tidak memperkirakan mereka akan ikut.. ahh padahal aku sudah membayangkan tidur berdua bersama sungmin ah~ bagaimana ini? Ahh aku lebih baik pura-pura lupa'_ monolog siwon dalam hati dan gelisah bagaimana jika sudah tidak ada kamar kosong mengingat ini adalah weekend.

"heeh? Dua kamarr? Apa kau yakin tidak ada kamar yang kosong?" sungmin merasa lelah menggendong hyukie yang tertidur dipunggungnya, dan hae yang tertidur di gendong didepannya, hyukie dan hae tidak ingin digendong dengan siapa pun, dan keduanya tidak ada yang ingin mengalah sehingga mau tidak mau sungmin harus menggendong keduanya.

"ne~ kamar yang lain sudah terisi penuh, dan saya yakin hotel yang lain pun begitu tuan, mengingat ini adalah weekend" ujar resepsionis hotel tersebut

"yaa siwon hyung apa kau lupa memesan kamar tambahan?" kyuhyun merasa kesal dengan kecerobohan hyungnya ini, dia juga merasa tidak enak terhadap sungmin dan seohyun yang terlihat lelah.

"mianhae.. aku lupa, aku tidak memperkirakan hyukie dan hae ikut, kyu" siwon merasa bersalah

"sudahlah, kita pakai kamar yang tersedia lagipula ini kamar suite pasti luas, aku akan tidur bersama hyukie dan hae, dan kalian bertiga, otte?" usul seohyun

"mwooo? Bertiga? Ani noona, lebih baik aku tidur bersama mu dan hyukie dan hae" sungmin menolak usul seohyun, memikirkan tidur bertiga bersama dua namja ini, membuat bulu kuduknya merinding.

"yaa lee sungmin, apa kau segitu egoisnya? Apa menurutmu seohyun nyaman tidur berempat, eoh? kau tidak kasihan dengan noonamu yang lelah? Walau kau dongsaengnya aku juga tidak menyetujui kalian tidur bersama" ujar kyuhyun ketus, dia ingin seohyunnya tidur nyenyak, membayangkan seohyun tidur bersama pria lain walau itu adik kandungnya membuat kyuhyun tidak nyaman.

"kyu benar, sungmin ah~ lagipula kita sama-sama namja, kalau kau merasa tidak nyaman kita bisa memesan kasur tambahan, otte?" siwon berharap sungmin akan sekamar dengannya, membayangkan sungmin tidur disampingnya membuat pikiran siwon melenceng ke arah yang tidak-tidak.

"jangan harap kau bisa memanfaatkan keadaan choi siwon" bisik kyu ke siwon, yang mengetahui pikiran erotis siwon "dan hentikan pikiran yadongmu itu, kau tidak sadar air liurmu menetes?" desis kyu, dan langsung mendapat death glare dari siwon. _'dasar setan tidak pernah berubah'_ batin siwon

Sungmin yang terlihat berpikir akhirnya menyetujuinya, kyu benar seohyun harus beristirahat dengan nyaman, tidur bertiga dengan dua namja ini toh tidak akan membuat mati. Lagi-lagi sungmin lebih memilih untuk mengalah… walau jika dilihat sungmin terlihat lebih capek karena mengurus dan menggendong duo eunhae. Sungmin yang menggendong eunhae terlebih dahulu menuju kamar seohyun yang berada tepat di sebelah kamarnya, rasanya sungmin tidak ingin pergi ke kamar yang berisi dua namja aneh itu_…_.

* * *

Dikamar siwon dan kyuhyun terlihat berdebat menentukan siapa yang tidur di ranjang, walaupun dengan ukuran king size mereka bisa tidur bertiga, tetapi mereka berdua tidak ingin tidur berdempetan

"ya cho kyuhyun, jebaaal neee? Biarkan aku tidur berdua dengan sungmin di ranjang, otte? Ayolahh kau ingin melihat sepupumu yang tampan ini bahagiakan? Hmm?" siwon berusaha menampilkan senyum joker andalannya berusaha meluluhkan hati cho kyuhyun.

"andwae choi siwon!, aku tahu pikiran jorokmu, aku tidak akan membiarkan sungmin tidur satu ranjang denganmu!"

"lalu kau yang satu ranjang dengan sungmin? NO WAY! Cho kyuhyun, jangan bilang kau juga tertarik dengan sungmin ah? Haah?"

"yaa! Aku ini straight choi siwon! Apa kau lupa?!" kyuhyun langsung melempar bantal ke muka siwon.

"appo! Ya kau cho kyuhyun!" siwon tidak mau kalah dan melempar bantal kembali ke muka kyuhyun..

"KAU! CHOI SIWOOON! Salah besar kau membangkitkan iblis, rasakan ini!" daaaannnnn,,, perang bantal pun tidak terelakan, dua-duanya sama-sama tidak ingin kalah dengan pilihan tidur seranjang dengan sungmin, atau tidur di sofa dengan manis.

"YAAAKKK! Apa kalian gila? Apa-apaan ini?" sungmin merasa kesal dan marah, sungguh dirinya sudah merasa capek dan tidak ada kekuatan untuk marah, tetapi melihat kedua namja yang seperti anak kecil ini membuat kepalanya serasa meledak, sungmin memijat pelipisnya "yak cho kyuhyun! Dan kau choi siwon! Dengar baik-baik, selesai aku mandi aku tidak mau tahu kalian harus sudah membereskan kamar ini, dan satu lagi aku lebih tertarik tidur di sofa sendiri, dibandingkan di ranjang bersama kalian!" sungmin menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan kencang, pilihannya memang salah ikut berlibur bersama dua namja aneh ini. Sungmin berharap mandi air hangat akan melepas penat dan lelahnya.

Siwon dan kyuhyun hanya terdiam melihat sungmin marah, baru kali ini mereka melihat sungmin meledak marah, siwon yang merasa sudah merusak mood sungmin langsung berinsiatif menghentikan perang bantal dan mulai membereskan barang-barang yang acak-acakan akibat ulah mereka berdua, "ck..gagal sudah impian tidur bersama sungmin chagi" ujar siwon memeluk bantal membayangkan dirinya memeluk sungmin, dan bughhh! Sukses bantal mengenai kepala belakang siwon.

"kau menjijikan hyung berhenti berpikiran jorok seperti itu, awass kalau kau berani macam-macam terhadapku, aku tidak ingin dijadikan pelampiasan pikiran kotormu saat tidur!" ancam kyuhyun, membayangkannya dirinya tidur dipeluk siwon sangat menyeramkan bagi kyuhyun.

"ck.. apa kau pikir aku napsu terhadap iblis? Enak saja! Yaaaak Appo cho kyuhyun! Kau jangan memulai!" siwon tidak mau kalah dan melempar kembali bantal yang dilempar kyuhyun ke mukanya.

"CHOI SIWOONN!" geramm kyuhyun tanduk dikepalanya seakan muncul, siwon yang menyadari kemarahan kyuhyun langsung mencoba meredam dengan menggerak-gerakan tangannya menyuruh kyuhyun untuk tenang. "asihhh sssttt sstttt kau tidak ingat sungmin barusan marah? Ayolah kyu.. kumohon aku tidak ingin sungmin berpikir negative terhadapku" siwon memohon ke kyu berharap kyu dapat meredam emosinya.

* * *

Sungmin keluar dalam keadaan segar, rambutnya basah buliran air jatuh di pipinya dan lehernya, mandi air hangat membuat perasaannya menjadi sedikit rileks, dilihatnya kamar sudah dalam keadaan rapih, dan sungmin tersenyum puas, setidaknya dua namja itu menurut untuk merapihkan kamar, sungmin memang sangat mencintai kerapihan.

Glekkkk kyuhun dan siwon sama-sama menelan ludah saat melihat sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi, rambut basahnya terlihat sangat sexy, dan buliran air yang menetes dari rambutnya menjalar di pipi dan lehernya yang mulus, kaosnya yang tipis dan longgar menampilkan tulang selangka yang sangat indah didadanya, sungguh pemandangan yang indah bagi kyuhyun dan siwon.

'_ahhh lee sungmin kau membuatku gila.. ingin sekali aku merengkuh dan membuatmu menjadi milikku seorang.. milikku seorang..' _

'_ahh shitt lagi-lagi debaran sialan ini.. lee sungmin.. kauu…. Ah tidak-tidak aku masih punya seohyun.. aku masih normal, cho kyuhyun masih straight, cho kyuhyun tampan sangat menyukai yeoja cantik, dan lee sungmin adalah namja…...cantik'_

"yaaa! Apa kalian tidak mandi?" sungmin yang merasa risih mendapat pandangan dari kedua namja didepannya berusaha menyadarkan keduanya.

"ahh iyaa aku duluan… " siwon yang merasa malu sekaligus merasa tidak tahan melihat sungmin yang terlalu menggoda iman buatnya, buru-buru menuju kamar mandi, yaa dia harus mandi air dingin untuk meredam hasratnya cepat-cepat, sedangkan kyuhyun berusaha bersikap normal dan kembali ke sifatnya yang cool _'stay cool cho kyuhyun…jangan biarkan lee sungmin menguasai pikiranmu.. ingat seohyun.. seohyun… seouhyun.. sungseohyun…seohmin… ahhh crappp!'_ kyuhyun menyalakan televise untuk mengalihkan pikiran dan pandangannya.

Sungmin yang merasa sangat lelah langsung merebahkan diri di sofa sambil menarik selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya kecuali wajahnya, untungnya sofanya terasa empuk dan hangat sungmin jadi merasa nyaman dan langsung tertidur dengan pulas. Esok hari menantinya dan semoga esok hari menjadi hari yang menyenangkan bagi sungmin… jaljayo sungmin…..

TBC~~~~

Mianhaeee, aku telat update... *bow*  
ceritanya semakin gajeee... kali ini menambahkan duo eunhae... hehehehe menggemaskan membayangkan hyukie dan hae kecil ^^~  
semoga readers bisa menikmatinya...

~salam damaai ^^~


	5. Chapter 5

Pairing : Kyuhyun x Sungmin (Kyumin) slight Kyuseo, Simin and other pairing next…

Warning : YAOI! Please Don't Like, Don't Read

Disclaimer : they belong to their parents of course..

Chapter 5

"ngh..mmhh..aah, siwon ah~ stop aah.. nanti kyu bangun… ahhh berhentih menggodakuuh akkhh!" siwon yang mendengar desahan sungmin malah semakin melancarkan aksinya, semakin direngkuhnya tubuh sungmin, bibirnya terus meresapi leher sungmin yang putih mulus dimainkan lidahnya disekitar belakang telinga sungmin, tangan siwon ikut bermain dibelakang punggung sungmin terus mengelus dan mempererat pelukannya yang menyebabkan sungmin terus mendesahkan namanya "aahh sungminn ahh.. kau sangat indah.. aah aku sudah tidak tahan chagiyaahh.." siwon masih terus bermain dileher sungmin mengecap segala rasa yang ada, dirinya sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk melepaskan semua hasratnya terhadap sungmin, siwon naik keatas tubuh tanpa melepaskan pelukannya, ditatapnya wajah cantik sungmin yang tergolek pasrah dibawahnya, siwon mengagumi setiap inchi wajah sungmin, senyum terlukis dibibir siwon, sungmin menatapnya dengan tatapan… err tajam.. siwon terkejut mengapa sungmin tiba-tiba menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam dan seakan ingin membunuhnya, dan….. kenapa wajah sungmin berubah seperti iblis, seperti kyuhyun.. HEEEHH?! KYUHYUNN?! dan kejadian berikutnya siwon sudah mendarat tidak elite dilantai dengan muka menempel erat dilantai… kenapa sungminnya berubah menjadi iblis kyuhyunnn '_waaaeee? Waaaeeee? Kembalikan mimpikuuuuuuuu' _jerit siwon perih dalam hati.

"CHOI SIWOOONN! Berani-beraninya kau menggerayangi tubuhku!" kyuhyun mengamuk dan langsung mengambil bantal untuk segera mengeksekusi siwon yang telah berani menganggu tidurnya.." Rasakan ini.. bughhh.. beraninya kau mengganggu tidurku choi siwon.. bughhh.. apa kau tau aku baru tidur 2 jam… bughhh.. kenapa kau selalu mengganggu tidurku.. bughh.. kau selalu merusak tidurku choi siwonn… bughh.. bughh..bughh.."

"appoo… awww appoo.. awww stoopp..kyuu..ampunn.. yaaa aww..berhentilah memukulku dengan bantal! Cho kyuhyunnn.. awww ampunnnnnn" siwon menjerit kesakitan, _'ini terlalu kejammmmm tuhaaan' _pagi yang indah untukmu choi siwon..

Sungmin yang mendengar keributan dipagi hari, merasa kesal karena tidurnya yang nyenyak terganggu karena ulah dua namja aneh ini, _'aargghhh bisakah dua orang ini diam! Dua orang ini benar-benar membuat moodku rusak dipagi hari..arrghhh'_ sungmin menarik selimut sampai keatas kepalanya berusaha meredam suara ribut, dan mencoba untuk menghiraukan kegaduhan yang dibuat oleh kyuhyun dan siwon.

"yaakk! Cho kyuhyun berhenti memukulku.. kau akan membangunkan sungmin.. aishh aku kan sudah meminta maaf, aku tidak sadar jika aku memelukmu saat tidur, awww appoo.. kepalaku sakiittt, sial kau cho kyuhyun" siwon memegang kepalanya yang sakit karena jatuh dan hantaman bantal dari kyuhyun, siwon melirik kearah sofa tempat sungmin tertidur, syukurlah sungmin sepertinya masih tertidur dan tidak terganggu.

"apa kau bilang? Siall? Kau yang sial choi siwonn! Kau sudah merusak tidurku choi siwon!"

"jangan berteriak kyu.. kau bisa membangunkan sungmin.. yaaa… hahahaha kenapa dengan matamu kyu.. hahaha aku baru sadar matamu terlihat seperti panda.. yaaa cho kyuhyun kau terlihat seperti kakek-kakek, apa kau semalam bermain game lagi, eoh? awww yaa appo!" siwon yang tadinya tertawa melihat muka kyu yang sangat kusut dengan lingkaran hitam dikedua matanya langsung mengeluh kesakitan setelah bantal kembali menghantam kepalanya.

"kau berisik choi siwon! kau sudah merusak tidurku kedua kalinya dan membuat wajahku yang tampan ini menjadi kusut!" kyuhyun benar-benar kesal dengan sepupunya ini, seenaknya saja menghina wajah tampannya seperti panda dan seperti kakek-kakek.. _'omooo kenapa wajahku jadi seperti ini? Sial ini gara-gara semalam aku tidak bisa tidur karena terus memperhatikan sungmin yang tertidur pulas, ahh siaal kenapa sofa itu tepat berada di sisi ranjangku'  
_

"bisakah kalian diam?! Kalian berdua benar-benar merusak pagiku.." sungmin benar-benar kesal dengan dua orang ini, demi tuhan sungmin masih mengantuk dan sekarang masih jam 6 pagi, harusnya masih ada 2 jam untuk tidur.. sungmin menghela napas meratapi tidurnya yang terganggu. Sungmin yang tidak bisa tidur kembali memilih untuk beranjak ke kamar mandi, menghiraukan tatapan bengong kedua orang yang tadinya berisik tiba-tiba menjadi diam seketika melihat penampilan bangun tidur sungmin, dengan rambut acak-acakan tidak beraturan, dan leher kaos yang kebesaran yang melorot ke bahunya memperlihatkan bahu sungmin yang putih bersih.. lee sungmin tidakkah kau sadar penampilanmu saat ini sangat menggoda untuk diterkam?

Siwon dan kyuhyun segera melupakan pertengkarannya ketika melihat sungmin bangun dengan penampilan yang menurut mereka sangat seksi, dan suara sungmin ketika bangun terdengar serak dan berat menambah kesan seksinya, membuat dua namja ini bengong dan terpana tanpa sadar terus memperhatikan sungmin hingga sungmin menutup pintu kamar mandi.

"Yaaaa apa kau lihat tadi kyu? Sungminku sangat seksi saat bangun tidur.. cho kyuhyun tampar aku.. tampar aku kyu.. ya.. ya.. apa tadi aku melihat malaikat? awww.. appoo! Kenapa kau menamparku beneraan?!" siwon langsung sadar dan mengelus pipinya yang kesakitan, menyesal karena menyuruh kyu menamparnya.. tapi siwon merasa membungah perasaannya ketika melihat sungmin.. sungminnya sangat seksi.. _'aku tidak sabar untuk memilikimu lee sungmin… bantu aku tuhan…'_

"kau berlebihan choi siwon! ahh masih jam 6, harusnya aku masih bergelung di kasur, ini semua gara-gara kau choi siwon!" kyuhyun memilih untuk kembali ke kasurnya dan merebahkan dirinya kembali dikasur, debaran di jantungnya tidak mau berhenti semenjak sungmin bangun tidur dan pipinya terasa panas, pipinya merah membayangkan sungmin. _'kau benar siwon.. kau tidak salah, aku juga merasa melihat malaikat seksi…tolong hentikan debaran ini tuhan…lee sungmin kau sangat berbahaya untuk jantungku.. tidakkah kau sadar semalam kau berhasil tidak membuatku tidur kembali, hmm?'_

* * *

Setelah pagi yang rusuh akhirnya ketiga namja ini sudah tampil rapih, kyuhyun yang tadinya ingin memutuskan tidur kembali tidak jadi karena siwon merengek untuk memulai aktivitas liburan mereka, padahal kyuhyun yakin ini masih sangat pagi buat ukuran cho kyuhyun tentunya. Sungmin terlihat segar dengan kaos pink berkerah dan celana pendek putih menampilkan betisnya yang mulus tanpa bulu tidak seperti kebanyakan pria, sungmin tampil manis hari ini, sedangkan kyuhyun kembali ke sifat cueknya dengan kaos berleher v neck abu-abu dan cardigan tipis berwarnaa hitam dan celana pendek, dan siwon tidak kalah tampan dengan kaos berkerah berwarna biru dan celana jeansnya.

"ahh noona pasti belum bangun, ya cho kyuhyun, choi siwon aku akan ke kamar noona membangunkan noona dan anak-anak, dan kalian berdua diam disini, ingat jangan bertengkar kembali! Kalian berdua membuat kepalaku pusing!" sungmin segera meraih handphone dan dompetnya, dan segera beranjak keluar.

"yaa sungmin ah.. tunggu aku ikutttt.. jangan tinggalkan aku berdua dengan iblis ini tungguu sungmin ahh~~" siwon langsung mengejar sungmin, tanpa menghiraukan protes dari kyuhyun.

"yaaaakk! Aku juga ingin ikut! Seohyun itu pacarku, aku juga ingin melihat pacarku!" kyuhyun tidak membuang waktu dan langsung menyusul menuju kamar seohyun.

Sungmin benar noonanya baru bangun ketika sungmin mengetuk pintu kamar dan seohyun menjawab dengan suara parau khas orang bangun tidur, seohyun segera mencuci muka dan merapihkan diri ketika didengarnya ada suara ribut kyuhyun, siwon yang beradu protes dengan sungmin didepan pintu kamarnya. Kapan sungmin bisa akur dan menerima kyuhyun menjadi kekasihnya, seohyun merasa perlu mendekatkan sungmin dan kyuhyun agar mereka bisa akur dan saling menerima. Ketika membuka pintu seohyun melihat sungmin dengan tampang kesal, dan kyuhyun dengan muka yang sangat tidak segar karena lingkaran hitam masih setia dimatanya, dan siwon yang terlihat bersemangat dengan cengiran khasnya berusaha menempel ke sungmin.. _'ada apa dengan mereka bertiga?'_

"minnie ah kenapa wajahmu ditekuk seperti itu? Apa tidurmu tidak nyenyak? Dan kau chagi kenapa matamu? Jangan bilang kau semalaman bermain dengan psp mu, eoh?" seohyun merasa ada yang aneh dengan ketiga namja dihadapannya ini, seohyun menyingkir dar pintu dan mempersilakan mereka masuk ke kamarnya.

"ani noona.. tidurku nyenyak, kau jangan khawatir ne? apa tidurmu nyenyak? Mana anak-anak?" sungmin tidak ingin membuat noonanya khawatir dan berusaha tampil ceria melupakan kejadian pagi tadi yang merusak mood nya.

"iya chagi kau jangan khawatir, aku tidak bermain game sungguh, hanya saja aku tidak bisa tidur mungkin karena suasana baru" kyuhyun tidak ingin membuat seohyunnya khawatir, kyuhyun menghampiri seohyun dan mengecup singkat pipi seohyun untuk menghilangkan rasa khawatir seohyun.

Sungmin yang melihat adegan itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya, berusaha menghiraukan dan mengalihkan perhatiannya untuk membangunkan duo eunhae yang masih tertidur pulas dan bergelung dalam selimut. Ditatapnya hyukie dan hae yang tertidur dengan wajah polos sungguh menggemaskan, sungmin punya cara sendiri untuk membangunkan duo eunhae yang memang susah bangun tidur pagi, kadang yesung dan wookie salut akan kemampuan sungmin yang mampu mengurus anak-anaknya yang hiperaktif. Sungmin tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke hae dan berbisik pelan di telinga hae "baby hae.. bangun chagi.. buka matamu chagi.." dan cup sungmin mengecup pipi hae, sukses hae seketika itu langsung mengucek matanya dan ketika melihat minnie jucci nya ada di depan matanya hae tersenyum malu dan mengelungkan lengannya ke leher sungmin dan mengecup pipi sungmin "molning minnie jucci" satu anak sudah sukses bangun, tinggal hyukie jika hae cukup dibangunkan dengan bisikan sayang, hyukie agak berbeda. Sungmin mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga hyukie "baby hyukie.. bangun chagi.. jika kau tidak bangun kau akan mendapat serangan dari luar angkasa, eoh?" senyum tersenyum dan memulai aksi aliennya dengan menggelitiki pinggang hyukie "kekekeke ampuunn alien-cci kekekeke hyukie cudah bangun alien-cci kekekeke" hyukie terkekeh geli, begitu juga hae yang melihat saudaranya dikerjai alien-cci, sungmin tersenyum puas ketika melihat hyuki sudah bangun, hyukie yang sudah bangun langsung menyengir " molning minnie jucci, mana molning kissku?" hyukie memajukan bibirnya, dan cup sungmin mengecup bibir hyukie dan mengusap kepalanya dan kepala hae… hyukie dan hae menghambur ke pelukan sungmin dan memulai serangan balik " kekekeke lacakan pembalacan kami alien-cciii ayo haeee kita celang alien-cciiiii" sungmin kewalahan dan hanya tertawa melihat duo eunhae yang menggelitikinya.. mood sungmin berubah menjadi ceria karena duo eunhae.

"yaa sungmin ah.. aku juga ingin morning kissku hehehehe" siwon merasa iri dengan duo bocah yang mendapat perhatian khusus dari sungmin, betapa dia ingin juga mendapatkan perhatian dari sungmin. Siwon menyengir ketika melihat tiga tatapan tajam mengarah kepadanya, dan bugghhh! Bantal kembali menghantam dirinya.. "aww appooo! Yaaa kalian bocah-bocah kenapa melempar bantal padaku?!" siwon mengelus _kepalanya 'kenapa bantal senang sekali menghampiriku.. nasibku choi siwon tampan yang malang'_ batin siwon miris.

"itu molning kiss mu ahjucci mecum, huh!" ketus hyukie sambil menyilangkan tangannya didadanya tanda protes "cungmin jucci Cuma milik aku cama hae pokonya titik!" hyukie menjulurkan lidahnya meledek siwon.

"sudahlah siwon hyung.. bisakah kau bersikap seperti orang dewasa? Anak kecil jangan kau anggap serius.. kau membuat telingaku sakit jika berteriak terus" Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan siwon. pagi ini benar-benar merepotkan.

Seohyun yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi segera menyuruh hyukie dan hae untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk bermain di pantai. Duo eunhae bersorak ketika mendengar akan bermain di pantai dan segera bergegas untuk mandi. Seohyun tampil natural dengan dress casual berwarna putih yang agak tipis sehingga memperlihatkan bikini yang dipakai didalamnya.

"kau cantik chagi.. kau tampak siap sekali bermain dipantai, hmm?" kyuhyun menatap seohyun sambil tersenyum, seohyunnya selalu tampil cantik, dan selalu membuatnya kagum akan kecantikan dan keanggunan yang dimiliki seohyun.

Melihat seohyun tersenyum malu dan terlihat bahagia, sungmin ikut tersenyum, mungkin pilihannya tidak salah untuk ikut berlibur, melihat noonanya tersenyum dengan rona merah dipipinya membuat perasaan sungmin tenang._ 'apa itu rasanya dicintai oleh orang yang mencintai kita? Apa kau bahagia noona? Teruslah tersenyum noona.. jika memang kyuhyun terus membuatmu tersenyum dan membuat pipimu bersemu merah bahagia.. aku akan merelakanmu noona.. asal kau terus seperti ini.. karena kebahagiaanmu adalah kebahagiaanku noona_'

* * *

Pulau jeju yang merupakan pulau cantik di korea selatan yang menjadi tujuan wisata bagi turis lokal dan turis mancanegara menyimpan banyak keindahan alam, salah satunya pantai hyeopjae yang merupakan bagian dari hanrim park. Pasir pantai hyeopjae mempunyai pasir yang berwarna putih, yang konon warna putih tersebut berasal dari pecahan kerang yang hancur dan bercampur dengan daratan. Keindahan pantai ini berbaur dengan riuh rendah para turis yang berkunjung dan bersantai di bibir pantai, beberapa diantaranya ada yang berlindung dibawah payung pantai untuk menepis sengatan sinar matahari, atau memilih untuk berjemur dan bermain di bibir pantai sambil menikmati kokohnya gunung hallasan yang merupakan landmark pulau jeju yang dikenal dengan yeongjusan yang sekaligus merupakan gunung tertinggi di korea selatan.

Kedalaman pantai ini hanya sekitar 1,2 meter, tak heran jika banyak wisatawan yang berenang untuk merasakan segarnya air laut, dengan airnya yang landai, dan ombak yang mengalun pelan, sungmin tidak terlalu khawatir melepas duo eunhae yang ingin bermain air di pinggir pantai, terlebih ada siwon yang ikut bermain bersama dengan duo eunhae, sungmin tersenyum melihat keakuran duo eunhae dan siwon setidaknya mereka tidak lagi berantem seperti tadi pagi. _'choi siwon tidak buruk juga'_ . sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah payung pantai tempat dimana seohyun berada, seohyun memilih untuk berlindung dibawah payung pantai sambil melukis, jiwa seni pelukisnya yang melihat pemandangan indah ingin langsung dituangkan kedalam kanvas, ditemani kyuhyun yang setia mendampinginya.

Sungmin lebih memilih untuk berjemur di bibir pantai sambil mengawasi duo eunhae, sambil berbaring dengan kacamata hitam untuk menghalau sinar matahari yang masuk ke matanya, baju yang dipakainya sudah dilepas, sungmin hanya mengenakan celana pantai sepaha. Tidak sedikit pasang mata yang mencuri pandang ke arah sungmin yang saat ini berbaring menikmati terik matahari, tubuhnya yang putih mulus yang bahkan sinar mataharipun tidak berhasil membuat tubuhnya kecoklatan menjadi pemandangan indah tambahan bagi wisatawan di pantai tersebut.

"minnie jucci.. kenapa kau tidak belmain belsamaku dan hyukie, apa minnie jucci cepelti hae takut ail?" hae menghampiri sungmin dan duduk disebelah sungmin, mukanya yang polos sungguh menggemaskan.

"hahaha kau sangat menggemaskan baby hae.. ani.. minnie ahjussi tidak takut air, aku hanya ingin mengawasi kalian disini, bermainlah kembali baby hae.." sungmin mengusap kepala hae, sungmin tau jika hae memang takut air dan tidak berani terlalu dekat dengan pantai.

"ani.. aku ingin belcama minnie jucci.."hae ikut menatap hyukie yang bersama siwon, sebenarnya dia ingin sekali seperti hyukie yang mencoba berenang memakai pelampung sambil dipegangi siwon, hae ingin mencoba memakai pelampung tapi hae yang pemalu, malu mengatakan pada siwon yang terasa masih asing baginya.

Sungmin memperhatikan hae, dia mengerti dan tersenyum " kajjaaa baby hae! Kita serang hyukie dan siwon ahjussi, otte?" sungmin menarik dan menggendong hae, berlari ke arah pantai menghampiri hyukie dan siwon.

Hyukie dan siwon yang mendapat serangan tiba-tiba, kaget ketika mendapat cipratan air dari hae yang dipegangi oleh sungmin. Tidak mau kalah mereka juga membalas cipratan hingga terjadi perang air, tawa renyah terdengar dari bibir keempatnya. Duo eunhae yang tidak mau kalah saling mencipratkan sambil dipegangi oleh sungmin dan siwon, hingga akhirnya mereka kelelahan dan memutuskan untuk menikmati ombak yang landai, hae yang merasa aman karna ada minnie jucci nya menjadi lebih berani di air. Siwon menatap sungmin dirinya sangat senang bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama sungmin terlebih siwon bisa melihat kesenangan diwajah sungmin.

"terima kasih siwon ssi kau sudah mau menjaga anak-anak" sungmin tersenyum lembut pada siwon sebagai ungkapan terima kasihnya yang tulus.

"ah ne ne.. aku juga senang menjaga mereka, kau tidak usah terlalu formal padaku sungmin ah," siwon bahagia sungmin mau berbicara dan tersenyum padanyaa… _'terima kasih tuhan.. terima kasih hyukie..hae..'_

"yaa jucci mecuumm! Jangan dekat-dekat minnie jucci.. weeeek" hyukie tidak terima siwon mendekati sungmin.

"yaa hyukie ahh kemari kau.. yaa jangan lariiii… yaaa!" siwon berlari mengejar hyukie yang berlari sambil mengejek dan mentertawakan siwon. sungmin dan hae hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan hyukie dan siwon.

* * *

Kyuhyun menatap dari kejauhan, walaupun dirinya senang bisa berduaan dengan seohyun tapi pikirannya tidak bisa tenang matanya terus memperhatikan sungmin yang bermain dengan siwon dan duo eunhae, kyuhyun melihat setiap gerak gerik sungmin, sungmin terlihat sangat menikmati bermain bersama siwon, kyuhyun juga melihat sungmin yang mulai dekat dan mau berbicara sambil tertawa pada siwon , ada perasaan tidak terima dalam hati kyuhyun.. _'kenapa melihatmu tertawa bersama siwon hyung membuatku merasa sedih sungmin ah? Bisakah kau tertawa dan tersenyum seperti itu jika bersamaku? Kau beruntung siwon hyung bisa melihat dan mendengar tawa sungmin dari dekat'_ kyuhyun yang pikirannya dipenuhi sungmin tidak menyadari seohyun yang menghentikan kegiatan melukis kini memperhatikannya.

"waeyo chagi? Apa kau ingin bermain bersama mereka? Pergilah bermain chagi.. mianhae karena menemaniku kau jadi tidak bisa menikmati pantai" seru seohyun yang merasa bersalah karena menahan kyuhyun untuk menemaninya melukis.

Kyuhyun tersentak lamunannya buyar, "ahh ani chagi.. aku lebih senang disini berduaan denganmu..aku hanya mengawasi siwon hyung, aku takut dia macam-macam terhadap sungmin"

"hahaha kau lucu chagi, bukankah kau yang memiliki ide untuk mendekatkan siwon dan sungmin? Kenapa kau yang resah? Aku bersyukur sungmin mulai menerima kehadiran siwon, apa yang kau ragukan chagi? Apa kau tidak senang ?" Tanya seohyun yang heran melihat tingkah kekasihnya.

'_ahh shittt! Jaga mulutmu cho kyuhyun! Kenapa kau berbicara seakan-akan tidak rela siwon mendekati sungmin'_ batin kyuhyun yang merasa serba salah "a.. ani chagi aku tidak meragukan siwon hyung.. aku hanya ingin memastikan mereka berdua benar-benar bisa dekat.. hehehe kau tidak usah khawatir chagi…" jelas kyuhyun, Seohyun hanya mengangguk mengerti dan kembali melanjutkan lukisannya yang hampir selesai, kyuhyun bernapas lega setelah melihat seohyun tidak terlalu memperhatikan kegelisahan hatinya.

Tidak terasa hari sudah menjelang sore, senja menyelimuti pantai hyeopjae menambah kesan indah pantai tersebut, anak-anak sudah mulai kehabisa tenaga karena seharian bermain dan tertawa, sungmin menggendong hae di belakangnya, sedangkan hyukie akhirnya mengalah karena mengerti minnie jucci nya juga merasa lelah mau digendong oleh siwon, mereka menghampiri seohyun dan kyuhyun yang masih berada di bawah payung pantai, seohyun juga terlihat sudah menyelesaikan lukisannya dan merasa senang ketika melihat sungminnya terlihat menikmati liburan di pantai.

* * *

Dikamar siwon mencoba mendekati sungmin yang terlihat duduk disofa dengan laptop berada dipangkuannya, sungmin terlihat serius menatap laptopnya dengan kacamata menempel dihidungnya membuat sungmin terlihat berbeda . "apa yang kau kerjakan sungmin ah? Jangan bilang kau membawa pekerjaanmu ketika kau berlibur, hmm?" siwon duduk disamping sungmin memperhatikan sungmin dari dekat bikin jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan, _'ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengajak sungmin makan malam romantis berdua, ayo choi siwon kau pasti bisa!'_

Sungmin menghentikan kegiatannya memeriksa document pekerjaan yang akan dipresentasikan lusa. "bukan urusanmu siwon ssi, jika kau tidak ada kerjaan lebih baik kau menonton tv sebelum makan malam, jangan menggangguku" ujar sungmin ketus, dan kembali memeriksa pekerjaannya.

"yaaa sungmin ah.. berhentilah bersikap ketus seperti itu bukankah kita sudah berteman, eoh?" siwon memberikan cengiran khasnya

Sungmin kembali menghentikan kegiatannya, dan menghadap ke siwon "baiklah katakan apa mau mu tuan choi siwon?" sungmin mencoba bersikap lunak terhadap siwon, mengingat siwon sudah membantunya menjaga hyukie dan hae.

"hehehe.. ani.. mmm.. mau kah kau makan malam berdua denganku? Please sungmin ah… aku sudah mempersiapkan makan malam dipinggir pantai, noonamu juga membolehkan aku mengajak dirimu" siwon mencoba meyakinkan sungmin, berharap sungmin mau menerima tawaran makan malam berdua dengan dirinya, ini kesempatan besar untuk lebih mengenal dekat lee sungmin.

Sungmin terlihat berpikir sejenak, sebelum sungmin menjawab, kyuhyun yang keluar dari kamar mandi tiba-tiba ikut menimpali percakapan siwon dan sungmin. "aigooo siwon hyung kalau kau berdua bagaimana dengan hyukie dan hae?apa kau pikir mereka mau ditinggal oleh sungmin, eoh? ahhh.. apa kau ingin memanfaatkan kesempatan berduaan dengan sungmin? Ckk.. kau pintar choi siwon"

'_cho kyuhyuunnn! Dasar iblis! Tenang choi siwon.. kau harus bisa membujuk sungmin, jangan biarkan iblis itu menghalangi rencanamu' _batin siwon matanya menatap tajam kyuhyun

'_aku tidak akan membiarkan dirimu berdua dengan sungmin choi siwon, aku tidak akan memberikan kesempatan untukmu' _kyuhyun balas menatap tajam siwon.

"yaaa cho kyuhyun apa maksudmu? Aku hanya ingin mengajak makan malam sungmin dipinggir pantai, apa itu salah? Sungmin ah.. jangan kau dengarkan kyu, aku hanya ingin berbincang denganmu, otte?" siwon memasang tampang memelas berharap sungmin menyetujui ajakannya dan menghiraukan perkataan kyuhyun.

"aku rasa kyuhyun benar, aku juga tidak ingin meninggalkan hyukie dan hae, apa kau keberatan mengajak mereka? Atau jangan-jangan benar kata kyuhyun kau ingin memanfaatkan kesempatan, eoh?" sungmin menatap curiga ke siwon.

'_strikeee! Bagus cho kyuhyun… hahahaha kau memang pintar!' _ kyuhyun merasa senang mendengar jawaban sungmin, evil smirk yang menjadi cirri khasnya terpampang jelas diwajahnya, kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Siwon yang mendengar jawaban sungmin langsung tertunduk lemas, matanya kembali menatap tajam kyuhyun _'iblis cho! Rasakan pembalasanku nanti! Choi siwon tampan sabarlah mendekati sungmin memang harus pelan-pelan'_ siwon menghela napas berusaha melupakan amarahnya terhadap kyu. "baiklah sungmin ah, kita akan mengajak hyukie dan hae.. aku yakin mereka akan senang makan malam dipinggir pantai, kita akan makan malam berempat, otte?" siwon mengalah demi kenyamanan sungmin, siwon juga tidak ingin memaksakan kehendaknya.

"aku dan seohyun ikut siwon hyung, semakin ramai pasti semakin bagus, sungmin pasti senang jika noonanya ikut makan malam bersama, otte?" dalam hati kyuhyun tertawa melihat ekspresi siwon yang melotot kearahnya

"terserah kau saja kyu!" rasanya siwon ingin meluapkan segala kekesalannya terhadap sungmin, tapi tidak mungkin karena sungmin masih berada dihadapannya _'kau harus tenang choi siwon' _siwon berusaha merilekskan dirinya, kemudian memasang senyum ke sungmin " baiklah lee sungmin, knapa kau tidak bersiap-siap?kita akan menjemput seohyun dan anak-anak"

Sungmin mengangguk dan mematikan laptopnya kemudian bergegas ke kamar mandi mengganti baju, kesempatan ini tidak disia-siakan siwon yang kesal terhadap kyuhyun "ya cho kyuhyun apa maksudmu?! Bukankah kita sepakat kalau aku akan makan malam dengan sungmin berdua, kenapa kau menghalangi rencanaku?" siwon berbisik tajam ke kyuhyun tidak ingin sungmin mendengar pembicaraannya.

"ya siwon hyung, kau tahu aku tidak suka anak kecil, kau pikir aku mau mengasuh bocah-bocah itu, eoh?" kyuhyun memakai hyukie dan hae sebagai alasan ketidaksetujuannya.

"baiklah kali ini aku memaafkanmu cho kyuhyun.. aku juga tidak yakin membiarkan kau menjaga hyukir dan hae" siwon kembali mengalah, lagipula dia sudah memantapkan untuk pelan-pelan mendekati sungmin, demi kenyamanan sungminnya.

* * *

Sungmin duduk sendiri di pinggir pantai setelah berhasil menyelinap diam-diam setelah selesai makan malam dan mengantar seohyun, hyukie dan hae ke kamar mereka, sungmin meresapi angin malam yang berhembus menerpa tubuhnya, sungmin tersenyum mengingat kejadian makan malam dipinggir pantai, hyukie yang selalu beradu mulut dengan siwon karena tidak mau kalah, dan hae yang kadang ikut membela hyukie saudaranya ikut memojokan siwon, melihat muka siwon yang tampak tidak berdaya dihadapan hyukie dan hae membuatnya tertawa, sungmin merasa bersyukur mengajak hyukie dan hae untuk ikut berlibur, setidaknya dengan adanya duo eunhae mood sungmin selalu berubah menjadi cerah dan ceria, dan sungmin juga merasa siwon bukan teman yang buruk, walau kadang tatapannya aneh terhadapnya tapi siwon kadang masih bisa menjaga sikapnya walau kadang juga siwon terlihat seperti anak kecil.

Sungmin menatap pantai menikmati kembali suasana pantai dimalam hari, sungmin memang menyukai air, jika aktivitas kerjanya melelahkan kadang sungmin melaarikan diri ke sungai han untuk menyegarkan pikirannya. _'omooo apa itu? Yaaa apa yang dilakukan mereka berdua dipinggir pantai? Omooo..omooo mereka berciuman.. aishhhh kenapa aku selalu sial seperti ini' _sungmin mencoba mengalihkan pandangan, tangannya memegang bibirnya _'apa rasanya berciuman dengan orang yang dicintai?'_ sungmin tersenyum miris matanya masih memandang pasangan yang asik bermesraan dan berciuman.

"apa memang hobimu mengintip orang bermesraan lee sungmin? Ini kedua kalinya aku memergokimu mengintip orang pacaran" kyuhyun yang datang tiba-tiba dan langsung duduk disamping sungmin membuat sungmin kaget.

"bukan urusanmu cho kyuhyun ssi, apa maksudmu dua kali memergokiku?" sungmin merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba, moodnya untuk menikmati pantai dimalam hari jadi hancur.

"ne.. dua kali, yang pertama waktu kau mengintip di pinggir sungai han.. apa kau tidak mengingatku? Yaa padahal aku duduk tidak jauh darimu, eoh?" kyuhyun sebenarnya juga baru mengingat kejadian itu setelah melihat sungmin duduk sendiri dipantai dan memandangi sepasang kekasih yang bermesraan, kyuhyun ingat tatapan itu, tatapan sedih dan merindu… _'apa sungmin merindukan kasih sayang dan cinta? Kenapa ada keinginan untuk merengkuh sungmin dan membuang semua rasa sedih dan mengisi rasa rindu dalam diri lee sungmin? Kenapa perasaan ini selalu menganggu diriku?'_

"ahh apa kau namja yang menutupi dirimu dengan Koran, eoh? apa kau sedang memata-mataiku?" sungmin baru ingat namja yang terlihat sedang membaca Koran.

"hee? Memata-matai? Yaa lee sungmin kau jangan besar kepala! Apa pentingnya aku memata-mataimu, huh?!" kyuhyun tidak terima dirinya dibilang memata-matai

"terserahlah, moodku menikmati angin sudah hilang, aku mau masuk!" sungmin bersiap untuk berdiri meninggalkan kyuhyun, dan tiba-tiba terkejut ketika ada tangan yang menahannya dan menariknya untuk duduk kembali, sungmin terjatuh dipangkuan kyuhyun.

"tetaplah disini, kumohon jangan pergi.. tetaplah disini sungmin ah.." kyuhyun berbisik, tangannya masih memegang erat tangan sungmin, kyuhyun sudah kehilangan akalnya, perasaannya sekarang yang menuntunnya untuk berani menahan sungmin disisinya.

"yaa.. lepaskan aku cho kyuhyun! Kau brengsek cho kyuhyun! Cepat lepaskan aku" sungmin meronta dipangkuan kyuhyun, sungmin sungguh tidak mengerti dengan sikap aneh kyuhyun saat ini.

"aku tidak peduli kau bilang aku brengsek, maki lah aku sepuasmu.. tapi tetaplah disini lee sungmin, kumohon.. jangan meninggalkanku" kyuhyun menatap sungmin, matanya menatap dalam kearah mata sungmin mencoba menyelami perasaan yang ada didalam diri sungmin.

Sungmin berhenti meronta saat matanya menatap kyuhyun, sungmin tidak mengerti dengan tubuhnya, pikirannya berteriak untuk segera pergi dari sini, tetapi tubuhnya seakan tidak ingin bergerak, sungmin tidak tahu debaran jantung siapa yang terdengar berdegup-degup kencang, _'apa aku sudah gila?kenapa tubuhku terasa kaku? Ya tuhan mata itu… mata yang selalu membuatku merasa takut, kenapa sekarang terasa ada kehangatan didalam sana?'_

Kyuhyun yang merasa sungmin sudah berhenti meronta, membiarkan kepalanya berada di bahu lee sungmin, matanya terpejam menikmati kehangatan yang berasal dari tubuh sungmin "kumohon biarkan aku seperti ini lee sungmin… berikan aku waktu walau semenit, apa kau tahu dua hari berturut-turut aku tidak bisa tidur karena kau? aku tau kau pasti bingung dengan sikapku yang tiba-tiba seperti ini, aku juga tidak peduli jika kau nantinya membenciku, tapi kumohon biarkan aku merebahkan kepalaku sebentaar dibahumu lee sungmin.. biarkan aku melepas segala resah dan gelisah yang ada dihatiku" kyuhyun meracau panjang, matanya masih terpejam… _'kenapa berada disampingmu saja aku sudah merasa nyaman seperti ini sungmin ah'_

Sungmin hanya diam tidak menjawab, pikirannya dan hatinya terlalu rumit untuk dijelaskan, tubuhnya masih tidak bisa bergerak, dan jantungnya serasa ingin meledak keluar, sungmin tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sekarang, sungmin juga tidak mengerti mengapa kekasih noonanya ini bersikap aneh seperti ini.._'kekasih noona? Noonaa!'_ seakan ada sengatan listrik yang menghujam otaknya dan memaksanya untuk kembali ke akalnya, sungmin segera mendorong kyuhyun "kau gila cho kyuhyun!" sungmin segera berlari meninggalkan kyuhyun sendirian, pikirannya dihantui perasaan bersalah, dan merutuki dirinya sendiri yang sempat kehilangan akal sehat.

'_gilaa? Yaa… mungkin aku memang sudah gila lee sungmin.. aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa perasaan ini terus berkembang ke arah mu, perasaan yang membuat diriku kehilangan akal dan membuatku bersikap irrasional.. aku memang gila lee sungmin.. aku gila karena sudah membiarkan diriku mencintaimu lee sungmin….' _

TBC

Hehehe gimana readers apakah liburannya menyenangkan?

Maafkann jika semakin gaje *Bow* , aku menyadari banyak kekurangan di ff ini, dan berharap readers memaklumi karena ini memang ff pertamaku ^^~

======== MinD To Review?========


	6. Chapter 6

Pairing : Kyuhyun x Sungmin (Kyumin) slight Kyuseo, Simin and other pairing next…

Warning : YAOI! Please Don't Like, Don't Read

Disclaimer : they belong to their parents of course..

Chapter 6

'_gilaa? Yaa… mungkin aku memang sudah gila lee sungmin.. aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa perasaan ini terus berkembang ke arah mu, perasaan yang membuat diriku  
kehilangan akal dan membuatku bersikap irrasional.. aku memang gila lee sungmin.. aku gila karena sudah membiarkan diriku mencintaimu lee sungmin….' _

Kyuhyun memandang sedih kepergian sungmin yang terlihat sangat marah, sungguh hatinya terasa begitu kacau, kyuhyun sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa hatinya begini sakit, rasanya dia ingin mengejar sungmin dan menumpahkan semua resah di hatinya, tapi kyuhyun tidak berdaya jangan kan mengejar sungmin yang berlari kencang, berteriak memanggil nama sungminpun kyuhyun tidak mampu.. kyuhyun hanya mampu memandang sungmin pergi meninggalkannya sendiri ditengah udara malam yang menusuk tubuhnya yang kurus, sambil melirihkan nama sungmin dengan pedih diiringi deburan ombak yang sayup-sayup terdengar dibelakangnya.

'_tidak bisakah kau menoleh kepadaku sungmin ah? Tidakkah kau mendengar namamu kusebut dengan lirih?'_

Kyuhyun sadar dirinya memang gila, tidak seharusnya dia mencintai sungmin mengingat kyuhyun sudah memiliki seohyun saat ini, dan tanpa diberitahupun kyuhyun mengerti kenapa sungmin bersikap seperti itu padanya, sungmin yang sangat menyayangi noonanya tidak mungkin membiarkan kyuhyun masuk ke dalam hatinya. Sedangkan kyuhyun yang mencintai seohyun juga tidak semudah itu melepaskan seohyun yang dari dulu selalu dikagumi olehnya, dan kyuhyun juga tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan seohyun hanya karena perasaannya kini berkembang ke arah sungmin…

'_kenapa semuanya menjadi rumit seperti ini tuhan? Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?' _kyuhyun meremas kepalanya pikirannya begitu kacau, jika perasaannya bisa ditahan kyuhyun lebih memilih untuk tidak membiarkan perasaannya berkembang kearah sungmin, karena kyuhyun sadar perasaannya ini tidak akan sampai ke hati sungmin, sungmin terlalu jauh untuk kyuhyun jangkau.

'_kenapa mencintaimu rasanya begitu sakit sungmin ah?_'

Kyuhyun tidak mendapatkan jawaban atas segala pertanyaan hatinya, hanya sayup-sayup angin malam yang terdengar di telinganyan dan suara ombak yang menghantam daratan.

* * *

"minnie ah.. minnie ah~ bangunlah.. kau tidak ingin telat sarapan kan? Ayolah bangun kelinci pemalas.." seohyun mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh sungmin yang masih bersembunyi dibawah selimut diapit oleh duo eunhae yang tidur di sisi kanan-kirinya. Ya.. semalam sungmin memang memilih untuk tidur dikamar noonanya, sungmin tidak ingin melihat muka kyuhyun.

"nghh.. noona biarkan aku tidur lima meniiiittttt sajaaa.. kau bangunkan hyukie dan hae duluan saja.. ne?" sungmin yang masih mengantuk karena tidak bisa tidur, masih ingin menikmati nyamannya kasur.

"ya ya ya kenapa kau malah tidur lagi? Ayolah minnie ah~ kau tau hyukie dan hae tidak akan bangun jika bukan kau yang bangunkan mereka, yaa kelinci pemalas ayo bangun.. aishhh tidak biasanya kau bangun siang seperti ini.. apa kau sakit minnie ah? Semalam kau juga bersikap aneh.. sini kemarikan keningmu biar noona periksa aku takut kau demam.." seohyun mencoba meraih kening sungmin, dia khawatir karena dari semalam sungmin bersikap aneh.

"baiklah..baiklah aku bangun… lihat aku tidak apa-apa kan noona? Hehehe.. kau jangan khawatir noona, dongsaengmu ini sangat kuat, aku tidak akan mudah sakit, arra?" sungmin meyakinkan seohyun bahwa dirinya tidak apa, melihat wajah khawatir seohyun selalu membuat dirinya merasa tidak nyaman, karena sungmin hanya mengingkan noonanya selalu tersenyum.

"aku tau tubuhmu sangat kuat minnie ah, tapi semalam kau bersikap aneh, apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi? Kenapa smalam kau memilih tidur disini? , apa siwon dan kyu…."

"yaa noona kau jahat sekali.. apa aku tidak boleh tidur bersamamu? Dirumah kau juga selalu diam-diam menyelinap ke kamarku jika kau tidak bisa tidur" potong sungmin, mendengar nama kyu disebut membuat moodnya menjadi jelek, _'sial kau cho kyuhyun'_

"aku hanya khawatir minnie ah..aku takut kau ada masalah dengan mereka, aku ingin kau bersikap lebih bersahabat dengan kyu dan siwon" seohyun menjelaskan ke khawatirannya

"aisshhhh! Bagaimana aku bisa tidur jika siwon mengorok terlalu kencang, aku tau kan noona aku paling tidak bisa tidur jika ada suara yang mengganggu.." sungmin berbohong dan memakai siwon sebagai alasan. Sungmin tidak mungkin memberitahu noonanya kejadian semalam.

"hee? Siwon mengorok? Aku tidak tahu jika dia mengorok saat tidur.. ck ck manusia memang tidak ada yang sempurna.." seohyun tidak bisa membayangkan siwon yang terlihat gagah dan tampan ternyata tidurnya mengorok_. 'hiiyy untung kyuhyunku tidurnya sangat maniss..'_

"nghh.. ciapa yang ngolok? Hyuki ga ngolok ko.. hae kali tuh yang ngolok" tiba-tiba hyukie bangun setengah sadar tangannya mengucek-ucek matanya "hehehe..molning minnie jucci, molning kiss doon" bibirnya maju meminta jatah morning kiss nya pada sungmin.

"ahh kau sudah bangun baby hyukie.. ani bukan kau dan hae yang mengorok, aissh gara-gara kita berisik hyukie jadi bangun, kau mandi duluan saja noona, aku akan membangunkan hae" sungmin bersyukur hyukie bangun, setidaknya noonanya jadi berhenti bertanya. Sungmin tidak akan pernah memberitahu kejadian semalam kepada noonanya, dan sungmin tidak akan membiarkan cho kyuhyun menyakiti atau mempermainkan noonanya. _'brengsek kau cho kyuhyun, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu jika kau berani menyakiti noonaku'_

"aicchh.. minnie jucci mana molning kiss nyaa? Bibil hyuki cape nih" hyukie masih tetap memajukan bibirnya yang sedari tadi masih dalam mode siap untuk dicium, hal ini membuat sungmin tersenyum geli dengan tingkah imut hyukie.

"aigoooo baby hyukie, mianhae.. " dan cup.. cup sungmin mencium dua kali bibir hyukie, yang membuat hyuki menyengir lebar, "accaa!" teriak hyukie kegirangan. Sungmin tersenyum, kemudian segera membangunkan hae yang masih tertidur dengan pulas, suara seberisik apa pun tidak akan mempan membangunkan hae, hae hanya perlu bisikan sayang untuk dibangunkan. "baby haee.. bangun chagii sudah pagi.. baby hae ayo chagi buka matamu" sungmin berbisik kemudian mengecup pipi hae, dan hae yang langsung bangun tersenyum melihat minnie juccinya "molning minnie jucci" hae balas mencium pipi minnie juccinya, hae yang sifatnya pemalu memang tidak berani atau meminta minnie jucci nya mencium di bibirnya, berbeda dengan hyukie otaknya memang seperti dirancang untuk lebih dewasa dari usianya yang masih 4tahun.

* * *

Mereka ber enam memutuskan untuk sarapan di hotel, dan memilih meja yang view nya tepat menghadap ke pantai menampilkan keindahan pantai dipagi hari dengan sinar matahari yang memantulkan bias cahayanya ke air menjadikan pantai menjadi berkilau hangat. Mereka tampak menikmati acara sarapan, hanya kyuhyun yang sedari tadi tampak diam, dengan wajah yang pucat dan aura yang dingin. Kyuhyun masih blum bisa bersikap normal atau bersikap seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa ketika berhadapan dengan sungmin, walau dirinya sudah berusaha bersikap seperti biasa di hadapan seohyun karena tidak ingin seohyun merasa khawatir dan mencurigainya. Kyuhyun tidak tahu jika perasaan wanita sangat sensitive terlebih jika menyangkut kekasih hatinya, itu pula yang dirasakan seohyun sejak tadi pagi bertemu kyuhyun.

"apa kau tidak enak badan chagi?kenapa kau mendiamkan makananmu?" Tanya seohyun nadanyha terdengar sangat khawatir.

Sungmin diam sejenak ketika mendengar noonanya khawatir, lalu melanjutkan makannya kembali berusaha bersikap biasa.

"dia sudah seperti itu sejak bangun tadi seohyun ah, aku juga tidak mengerti.." timpal siwon yang sama bingungnya dengan sikap kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari kekhawatiran seohyun, menoleh dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak apa-apa lalu mencoba untuk menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya, matanya sekilas melirik sungmin yang tampak menikmati sarapannya seperti biasa sambil sesekali menyuapi duo eunhae yang tampak bersemangat karena disuapi oleh minnie jucci nya.

"ahh iya sungmin ah, semalam kenapa kau tidak tidur dikamar?aku menunggumu sampai ketiduran" siwon berusaha mencairkan kekakuan yang terjadi akibat keanehan sikap kyuhyun.

Sungmin yang sedang menyuapi duo eunhae tersentak kaget mendengar pertanyaan siwon, dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, tidak mungkin sungmin bilang bahwa dia tidur dikamar noonanya dengan alasan siwon mengorok keras, karena sungmin tahu siwon tidak mengorok, itu hanya alasan agar noonanya tenang.

"apa aku harus melapor padamu aku tidur dimana siwon ssi?" jawab sungmin dingin

"yaaa sungmin ah.. sudah kubilang berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan ssi dibelakang namaku, lagipula aku hanya khawatir sehabis makan malam kau menghilang begitu saja" siwon tidak mengerti mengapa sungmin kembali bersikap ketus terhadapnya, bukankah semalam sungmin sudah melunak padanya.

"iccchh.. kalna kau mengolok, minnie jucc.. eummp..eummp" sungmin langsung menyuapi makanan ke dalam mulut hyukie agar berhenti berbicara, dan menepuk-nepuk kepala hyukie. "aigooo..makanlah yang banyak baby hyukie, saat makan tidak boleh berbicara ne~?, kau juga baby hae makanlah yang banyak"

"hee?golok? Yaa hyuki ah apa kau pikir siwon ahjussi ini tukang jagal membawa golok saat tidur?" siwon tidak mendengar jelas perkataan hyukie ditambah karna hyukie masih cadel. _'bagaimana mungkin muka setampan ini dibilang bawa golok saat tidur'_

Sungmin yang salah tingkah karena hampir saja hyukie keceplosan bernapas lega siwon tidak mendengar perkataan hyukie.

Kyuhyun diam-diam memperhatikan sungmin, perasaannya makin galau (*keluar deh kata galau -_-" ) ketika melihat sungmin yang salah tingkah di depan siwon. _'apa kau segitu mudahnya melupakan kejadian semalam sungmin ah? Kenapa kau bisa bersikap seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa? Apa hanya aku saja yang memiliki perasaan ini?'_

"ngolok!" hyukie yang kesel siwon tidak mengerti perkataannya berteriak agak keras.

"jangan berteriak hyukie ah, aku memang tidak membawa golok! Kau mau membuat seisi restoran ini mencurigaiku bawa golok?" siwon juga kesal hyukie terus-terus an bilang golok, orang yang duduk di dekat meja mereka memperhatikan siwon sambil berbisik-bisik, siwon jadi makin serba bingung _'demi tuhan aku tidak membawa goloooookkkkk'_ rasanya siwon ingin berteriak seperti itu.

Seohyun yang tadi menahan tawanya, tidak tahan dan akhirnya tertawa melihat muka siwon yang bingung dan hyuki yang kesel karena siwon tidak mengerti perkataannya. "hahaha aku tidak tahan lagi.. mianhae siwon ah.. maksud hyukie bukan menunduhmu membawa golok, tapi karena kau ngorok keras makanya sungmin pindah ke kamarku" jelas seohyun.

Sungmin melotot menatap seohyun, dengan mimik muka seakan bertanya 'kenapa kau memberitahunya?' seohyun yang melihat sungmin melotot padanya hanya menyengir, mulutnya membentuk kata 'maaf' tanpa suara.

"owhh ngorok.. haah aku pikir kau menuduhku membawa golok" ujar siwon lega, eh tapi.. "Heehh?! Ngorook?! Siapa yang mengorok? Ya ya.. sungmin ah setauku aku tidak pernah mengorok saat tidur, ya kan kyu?!" siwon meminta pembelaan dari kyu, demi tuhan choi siwon tampan tidak mungkin mengorok saat tidur! Seohyun, dan duo eunhae tertawa melihat siwon yang tampak tidak terima dibilang mengorok.

Kyuhyun sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, tidak menghiraukan siwon yang bertanya padanya, berpura-pura menikmati makanan yang sebenarnya terasa hambar dimulutnya.

"icch ciwon jucci olang tidul mana cadal dia ngolok, ummaku bilang sepelti itu kalw appa tidul mengolok, ya kan haee?" hyukie yang memang senang menjahili siwon tampak bersemangat memojokan siwon.

"eum ne~.. hae ga ngolok, hyukie ga ngolok, minnie juccie juga ga ngolok, Cuma ciwon jucci dicini yang tukang ngolok" ujar hae sambil mangangguk imut.

Sungmin dan seohyun tertawa melihat siwon dan duo eunhae yang tidak mau kalah, hanya kyuhyun yang masih bersikap dingin.

"ya ya ya kalian bocah-bocah bersekongkol menjatuhkanku di depan sungmin, eoh? demi tuhan aku bukan tukang ngorok!" kata siwon memberikan penekanan kepada duo eunhae, siwon merasa harga dirinya sebagai pria tampan tercoreng sudah karna duo bocah ini.

Trangg! Suara dentingan sendok dan garpu yang tiba-tiba beradu dengan piring, akibat kyuhyun yang menaruh kasar dua benda tersebut ke meja.

Semua diam memperhatikan kyuhyun. Suasana yang tadinya ceria menjadi berubah mencekam. Seohyun tampak kaget dan khawatir, siwon menatap bingung kyuhyun, duo eunhae yang tadi tertawa menjadi diam seketika dan beringsut mendekati sungmin pelan-pelan karena takut, sungmin menatap tajam kyuhyun.

kyuhyun menatap sungmin sambil mengelap mulutnya kemudian bangkit dari duduknya "kalian membuat selera makanku hilang, aku permisi" ucap kyuhyun datar

Kyuhyun yang tadinya ingin segera beranjak terhenti langkahnya ketika dilihatnya seohyun ingin beranjak mengikutinya dengan raut wajah yang gelisah dan khawatir, diliriknya sungmin yang masih menatap tajam dirinya penuh emosi. "aku hanya ingin mencari udara segar, kau tidak usah khawatir dan jangan mengikutiku! aku sedang ingin sendiri" ujar kyuhyun dingin, sebelum seohyun menjawab kyuhyun sudah melenggang pergi.

Seohyun tampak kaget dan diam mematung, kyuhyunnya tidak pernah bersikap seperti ini terhadapnya, kyuhyun yang selalu lembut dan selalu memperhatikan dirinya tidak pernah bersikap kasar dan dingin seperti ini, kyuhyunnya berubah menjadi sosok yang tidak dia kenal. Ada apa dengan kyuhyunnya? Seohyun yang masih tetap berdiri tiba-tiba memegang dan meremas perutnya yang terasa sakit, dan jatuh terduduk lemas dilantai, keningnya berkeringat dingin, mukanya meringis menahan sakit.

"noona.. noona.. gweanchana? Noona bertahanlah.. Kita segera ke rumah sakit, siwon ssi siapkan.." sungmin berlari menuju noonanya, mukanya terlihat sangat panik

"minnie ahh tenanglah, kau jangan panic seperti ini, aku hanya mulas biasa, ini hari pertama menstruasiku ne~.. akkkhhh!" seohyun yang tadinya ingin menenangkan sungmin yang terlihat panik, tidak kuasa lagi menahan sakit diperutnya dan terjatuh pingsan.

"siwon ah cepat siapkan mobil! kita segera ke rumah sakit , noona bertahanlah.. bertahanlah noona…" sungmin memeluk seohyun erat, dia benar-benar panic sekarang, emosinya benar-benar memuncak terhadap kyuhyun yang sudah membuat noonanya sakit dan jatuh pingsan_. 'brengsek kau cho kyuhyun berani-beraninya kau membuat noonaku seperti ini'_ .

Siwon yang ikut panic berlari ke lobby, dan segera memesan mobil untuk ke rumah sakit, siwon berusaha menelepon kyuhyun tapi nomor yang dituju tidak aktif _'sial..dimana kau cho kyuhyun'_

Sungmin menggotong noonanya ke mobil yang sudah berada di depan lobby, siwon sudah berada di dalam mobil siap untuk mengantar seohyun ke rumah sakit, sungmin tampak bimbang masuk ke dalam mobil.

"siwon ah.. aku minta tolong antarkan noona ku ke rumah sakit terdekat, ajak hyukie dan hae bersamamu, aku akan mencari kyuhyun dan membawa kyuhyun ke rumah sakit, kau bisa kan?" sungmin memutuskan untuk mencari kyuhyun terlebih dahulu, dia harus memberi perhitungan kepada kyuhyun, dan membawa kyuhyun ke rumah sakit ,sungmin tidak ingin noonanya sedih ketika sadar tidak ada kyuhyun disampingnya.

"baby hyukie.. baby haee… maafkan minnie ahjussi sudah membuat kalian panik dan menangis, ne? kalian ikut bersama siwon ahjussi ke rumah sakit, dan tolong jaga seohyun ahjumma untukku, arra?" sungmin memberikan penjelasan kepada duo eunhae yang sedari tadi menangis karena panik, duo eunhae hanya mengangguk sambil sesenggukan

"ne.. minie jucci cepat ke lumah sakit ya? Hae takut" ujar hae tangannya meremas baju sungmin

"minnie jucci tenang caja aku dan hae akan jaga ceohyun jumma" hyukie mencoba menenangkan minnie jucci nya yang terlihat panik

Sungmin tersenyum dan memeluk singkat duo eunhae, kemudian menutup mobilnya cepat-cepat.. "tolong kabari aku nanti siwon ah.. aku percayakan noona padamu"

Setelah melihat siwon melajukan mobil, sungmin segera mencari kyuhyun, sungmin sepertinya tahu kemana kyuhyun pergi.

* * *

Kyuhyun tepat berdiri di tempat semalam, tempat dirinya memeluk dan merebahkan kepala dipundak sungmin, masih terasa kehangatan tubuh sungmin, kyuhyun merasa sangat nyaman berada didekat sungmin walau hanya sesaat, kyuhyun seakan merasa memiliki sungmin saat itu.

'_tidak bisakah waktu berputar kembali, dan terhenti saat aku memeluk dan merebahkan diriku di bahu mu sungmin ah? Kenapa hanya aku saja yang memiliki perasaan ini? apa kau benar-benar tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku? Aku tidak kuasa menahan emosi ketika melihatmu tertawa karena siwon, sedangkan kau selalu menatap tajam dan dingin terhadapku..'_

Segala pertanyaan memenuhi pikiran kyuhyun dan perasaannya sungguh tidak bisa dicontrol, kyuhyun sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya seperti ini, seumur hidupnya kyuhyun tidak pernah mengemis cinta, terlebih mengemis cinta kepada seorang namja.

'_jika memilikimu aku bahagia, aku rela menjadi tidak normal lee sungmin… Walau aku tahu jalan yang aku tempuh nantinya akan sulit aku rela sungmin ah.. aku juga rela melepas seohyun…'_

' _ahh ya aku hampir melupakan keberadaan seohyun dihatiku…Seohyun ah.. mianhae.. seandainya aku bisa menahan perasaanku semuanya tidak akan menjadi rumit seperti ini.. mianhae seohyun ah.. perasaan ini terus berkembang tanpa aku sadari, aku juga tidak tahu kapan dan bagaimana bisa perasaan ini muncul.. yang aku tahu saat ini aku sudah mencintai sungmin…' _

* * *

Sungmin melihat kyuhyun berdiri memandang lautan dengan tatapan kosong, seakan pikirannya tidak berada di tempat dia berdiri, emosinya kembali memuncak ketika mengingat noonanya yang terjatuh pingsan karena kyuhyun, sungmin segera berlari menghampiri kyuhyun, dan…..

"brengsek kau cho kyuhyun! BUGHHH!" Sungmin meninju kyuhyun tepat dimukanya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal karena emosi dan berlarian karena mencari kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terjatuh bibirnya terasa asin dan perih, disekanya bibirnya.. darah.. kyuhyun hanya diam menatap sungmin yang terlihat sangat emosi '_sebegitu bencinya kah dirimu terhadapku sungmin ah'_

Sungmin yang emosi menarik kembali kerah baju kyuhyun " berani-beraninya kau menyakiti noonaku! BUGHH!" sekali lagi sungmin meninju kyuhyun kali ini tepat di perutnya kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terjatuh kembali, dan batuk mengeluarkan darah. Sakit? Sudah jelas Yaa.. tapi hati kyuhyun lebih sakit lagi menerima kenyataan bahwa orang yang dicintainya sangat membencinya..

Kyuhyun tetap diam menatap sungmin, wajahnya datar, sambil sesekali menahan perih di bibir dan perutnya. Dilihatnya ujung mata sungmin sudah berair, siap mengeluarkan air mata.

'_tidak..tidak sungmin ah.. jangan menangis dihadapanku.. aku mohon.. jangan perlihatkan air mata didepanku.. pukulah aku terus hingga kau puas.. bencilah diriku sungmin ah.. tapi jangan menangis di hadapanku'_ batin kyuhyun tidak akan sanggup jika melihat sungminnya menangis.

"cih.. wae? Apa kau sudah puas memukulku sungmin ah? Pukul aku lagi.. ayo pukul aku sungmin ah! Jangan lemah seperti ini.. apa kau namja?! pukul aku sampai puas sungmin ah! Jangan lemah!" teriak kyuhyun tidak mempedulikan bibirnya yang terasa perih karena dirinya tiba-tiba berteriak.

Sungmin yang terpancing kemudian menarik dan memukul kyuhyun kembali diperutnya. Sungmin benar-benar emosi pikirannya kalut, noona yang selama ini dia lindungi dan dia jaga sakit Cuma karena cho kyuhyun sial ini.

'_bagus sungmin ah.. tataplah aku dengan kebencian jika itu membuat dirimu puas, jangan perlihatkan air matamu dihadapanku sungmin ah'_

Sungmin memperhatikan kyuhyun yang jatuh tersungkur kembali, rasanya ingin memukul habis-habisan orang dihadapannya ini, akan tetapi tenaganya sudah habis, sungmin bisa merasakan dan mendengar sendiri nafasnya yang sudah berat.

"kenapa.. kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini cho kyuhyun?! Bukankah kau mencintai noonaku? Kenapa kau malah menyakitinya?! Apa dari awal kau memang hanya mempermainkan noonaku?!" sungmin berteriak menumpahkan segala emosi dan kekesalannya.

"aku tidak pernah mempermainkan seohyun! Aku memang mencintai dan mengagumi seohyun! Tapi aku….."

"jika kau mencintainya kenapa kau menyakitinya cho kyuhyun?! Kenapa kau tidak mempedulikannya?!"

"haruskah aku menjawabmu sungmin ah?bukankah kau tau kenapa aku bersikap seperti ini, hah?! Apa aku perlu memperjelas perasaanku?! Bukankah semalam aku….."

"aku tidak ingat kejadian semalam! Dan aku tidak ingin mengingatnya!"

"wae? kenapa kau tidak ingin mengingatnya? Kenapa lee sungmin?"

Sungmin tidak menjawab hanya menatap cho kyuhyun penuh emosi..

"kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku? Apa kau ingin mengingkari perasaanmu sungmin ah?! Jawab aku!"

"berhenti bersikap semaumu cho kyuhyun! Aku mohon jangan mempersulit keadaan.. aku mohon padamu cho kyuhyun…." ujar sungmin melemah

Pertahanan diri sungmin melemah.. air mata yang ditahannya kini keluar sudah.. pikirannya sudah kacau sungmin tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi menghadapi cho kyuhyun.. sungmin hanya ingin keadaan yang seperti semula….

"jangan menangis lee sungmin"…. Bisik kyuhyun "aku bilang jangan menangis lee sungmin!" teriak kyuhyun

"ku mohon cho kyuhyun, noonaku membutuhkanmu sekarang, dia sedang menunggumu di rumah sakit.. aku mohon cho kyuhyun.. tolong aku.. aku tidak ingin melihat noona sakit.. tolong jangan sakiti noonaku.. noonaku membutuhkan mu cho kyuhyun… tolong aku… temuilah noonaku.." sungmin memohon pada kyuhyun pikirannya benar-benar kalut sekarang, noona nya adalah segalanya bagi sungmin..sungmin hanya ingin melihat noonanya selalu tersenyum bahagia, dan sungmin bisa melihat senyum penuh kebahagian itu ketika seohyun bersama kyuhyun.. jika sungmin harus memohon ribuan kali ke kyuhyun maka dia akan melakukannya jika itu membuat kyuhyun kembali membahagiakan seohyun..

"berhentilah menangis lee sungmin! Berhentilah memohon padaku.. apa kau pikir aku ingin menyakiti seohyun? Tidak sungmin ah.. aku tidak pernah sekalipun berpikir ingin menyakiti seohyun.. aku mencintai seohyun.. tapi aku juga sungguh tidak mengerti dan tidak pernah menduga jika perasaanku akan berkembang kearah mu… aku tidak bisa mengontrol sendiri perasaanku sungmin ah… aku juga tidak pernah tahu kapan dan bagaimana perasaan ini berubah menjadi cinta… kau benar aku memang gila lee sungmin.. aku gila karena sudah berani mencintaimu…"

Kyuhyun akhirnya meluapkan segala perasaannya yang ditahannya kepada lee sungmin.. hatinya begitu teriris melihat sungmin menangis… ingin rasanya kyuhyun menghampiri sungmin dan memeluknya untuk menenangkan dan menghentikan air mata yang mengalir dipipi sungmin.

"kumohon cho kyuhyun tarik kembali ucapanmu… katakan kau hanya mencintai noona ku.. kumohon cho kyuhyun jangan berpaling dari noonaku.. hanya kau yang membuat noona tersenyum bahagia.., noonaku sangat mencintaimu.. aku mohon padamu cho kyuhyun.. tolong aku.. tolong bahagiakan noonaku…" sungmin tertunduk lemas.. air mata masih terus mengalir di pipi mulusnya. Sungmin tidak peduli jika dirinya terlihat lemah dan tidak berdaya di hadapan kyuhyun.

"lalu bagaimana dengan perasaanku lee sungmin? Apa itu tidak penting bagimu? Kenapa hanya aku yang memiliki perasaan ini sungmin ah?" kyuhyun merasa sakit mendengar sungmin menyuruhnya untuk menarik kembali ucapannya.. tidakkah sungmin tau sulit bagi kyuhyun untuk mengungkapkan semua perasaan yang mengganjal di hatinya.. dan kini sungmin menyuruhnya untuk melupakan perasaannya?

"kumohon cho kyuhyun berhenti berkata seperti itu…. Pikirkanlah perasaan noonaku, dia sangat mencintaimu, aku tahu kau juga mencintai noonamu.. perasaanmu padaku bukanlah hal yang nyata.. kau masih bisa kembali mencintai noonaku.. kumohon cho kyuhyun noonaku membutuhkanmu.. aku yakin kau pasti bisa melupakan perasaaanmu sekarang ini…." sungmin yang masih menangis mencoba terus meyakinkan kyuhyun agar kembali mencintai seohyun, sungmin sadar noonanya saat ini membutuhkan kyuhyun..

"Bagaimana bisa lee sungmin.. bagaimana bisa kau menyuruhku melupakan perasaanku padamu dan menganggap jika perasaanku bukan hal yang nyata? Apa kau pikir cinta bisa diprediksi kapan akan datang dan kepada siapa cinta itu akhirnya memilih untuk berlabuh? Tidak lee sungmin.. tidak... sekuat apapun kau menyangkal kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengingkari hatimu.. itulah yang terjadi padaku lee sungmin.. sekuat apapun aku menyangkal aku tidak akan pernah bisa membohongi perasaanku.. "

Luka dibibir kyuhyun terasa perih dan asin..matanya terasa berair.. kyuhyun menangis tanpa sepengetahuan sungmin…hatinya benar-benar sakit melihat sungmin memohon untuk mengabaikan perasaannya.. _'kenapa rasanya begitu sakit mencintaimu lee sungmin… haruskah aku mengingkari perasaanku terhadapmu? Apa itu membuatmu puas lee sungmin? Lalu bagaimana dengan rasa sakit ini?'_ kyuhyun langsung segera menyeka air matanya.. tidak ingin terlihat lemah dihadapan sungmin.

"baiklah kau menang lee sungmin.. aku akan tetap berada disisi seohyun seperti yang kau minta, tapi kumohon jangan minta aku untuk mengingkari perasaanku sendiri.. aku tidak memintamu untuk balik mencintaiku.. aku hanya ingin kau tahu dan mengerti perasaanku.. jadi berhentilah menangis dan memohon kepadaku sungmin ah.. aku sungguh tidak bisa melihatmu seperti ini" kyuhyun akhirnya menghampiri sungmin dan menarik sungmin dengan hati-hati untuk berdiri, dilihatnya mata sungmin yang sembab karena menangis, dan diusapnya pelan mata sungmin. "maafkan aku yang sudah membuatmu menangis seperti ini… ayo kita temui seohyun" ujar kyuhyun lembut.

Sungmin hanya diam diperlakukan lembut oleh kyuhyun, tenaganya sudah habis untuk sekedar protes, dan sungmin juga tidak menolak ketika kyuhyun menuntunnya pergi. Sungmin hanya memandang punggung lebar kyuhyun dari belakang.

_'bukan hanya kau yang merasakan sakit kyuhyun ah..maafkan aku kyuhyun ah.. sungguh maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu.. maafkan atas keegoisanku.. aku hanya ingin melihat noona bahagia, karena hanya noona satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki..dan aku harus melindunginya.. aku harap kau dapat mengerti'_

* * *

Sementara itu dirumah sakit siwon terlihat gelisah menatap handphonenya, sungmin dari tadi tidak mengangkat teleponnya, dan kyuhyun tidak dapat dihubungi karena tidak aktif, seohyun masih blum sadar, dan siwon masih menunggu hasil lab dari dokter.

"ciwon jucci, kenapa minnie jucci lama cekali?aku tidak cuka lumah sakit.. bau nya tidak enak" hyuki yang sudah mulai bosan mulai menanyakan minnie jucci nya, setidaknya jika minnie jucci nya ada disini dia tidak akan merasa bosan.

"hyukie.. tenanglah minnie jucci pasti datang..kita kan cudah janji menjaga ceohyun jumma, ya kan ciwon jucci?" hae menenangkan saudaranya yang terlihat bosan.

"kau benar hae.. tenanglah minnie ahjussi kalian pasti akan datang.. dia sedang mencari kyuhyun ahjussi" jelas siwon sambil mengelus kepala duo eunhae.

"aku tidak cuka kyuhyun jucci itu… hiiiyy celaaaaammm cepelti cetan~~" hyukie bergidik ngeri membayangkan kyuhyun, terlebih saat kyuhyun marah tadi pagi.

"eum.. hae juga tidak cuka.. cepelti cetan hiiiyy celaaaammm" hae menirukan hyukie dan ikut bergidik ngeri..

Siwon tersenyum melihat polah dua anak kecil didepannya "kalian memang menggemaskan.. pantas minni ahjussi kalian sangat sayang pada kalian.. haaahh aku jadi irii"

"yak! Ciwon jucci jangan lebut minnie jucci kamiii!" hyukie masih tidak terima jika siwon dekat dengan sungmin.

"eum.. jangan lebut minnie jucci kamii! Minnie jucci Cuma boleh cama aku dan hyuki pokonya" hae mengiyakan perkataan hyukie, lalu kemudian mereka saling menatap dan menambahkan kata "titik!" secara barengan.

Siwon tertawa melihat duo eunhae, walau mereka sering membuat siwon kesel tapi siwon tetap menyukai mereka yang menggemaskan.

"maaf.. tuan apa anda keluarga atau kerabat nona seohyun?" Tanya suster yang menghampiri siwon

"ah ya saya kerabatnya, bagaimana suster apa seohyun sudah siuman?" Tanya siwon khawatir.

"ahh ya nona seohyun sudah siuman anda sudah bisa menemuinya, dan ini hasil lab nya.. nanti dokter akan menjelaskan mengenai hasilnya" jelas susternya dan mempersilakan siwon masuk.

Didalam seohyun tampak pucat ditemani seorang dokter yang sedang memeriksa keadaanya, siwon menyerahkan hasil lab yang diberikan suster kepada dokter, seohyun tampak sangat tenang saat dokter menjelaskan hasil labnya, sedangkan siwon tampak terkejut mendengar penjelasan dokter mengenai hasil labnya.

"seohyun ah.. kau…" siwon menatap tidak percaya kepada seohyun.

"aku sudah tau siwon ah… tolong rahasiakan pada sungmin dan kyuhyun aku tidak ingin mereka khawatir padaku.." ucap seohyun tenang.

~~~~ T.B.C ~~~~

* * *

Readers tercinta,

Terima kasih banyak kalian sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ff perdana ini, terlebih kalian-kalian yang sudah menyempatkan untuk mereview, memfaavoritkan, dan memfollow ff ini, review kalian sangat membantu dirikuu yang masih dalam proses belajar ini ^^~ jadi jangan malu-malu untuk mereview .. hehehhehe

sekali lagi mohon maaf jika ada banyak kekurangan, dikarenakan authornya masih dalam proses belajar menulis cerita hehehe jadi harap maklum jika terdapat typo atau kata yang mengganjal… 'author juga manusia tidak luput dari kesalahan…' *tsaahhh* *nyengir joker ala siwon*

sekali lagi terima kasih untuk readers tercintaaa, daaannnnn...salam damaiiii ^^~

yang review dapet molning kiss loh dari duo eunhae… mauuu?


	7. Chapter 7

Pairing : Kyuhyun x Sungmin (Kyumin) slight Kyuseo, Simin and other pairing next…

Warning : YAOI! Please Don't Like, Don't Read

Disclaimer : they belong to their parents of course..

Chapter 7

Siwon terpaku diam setelah mendengar pernyataan dokter dan melihat reaksi seohyun yang tampak santai seakan tubuhnya baik-baik saja, siwon masih belum percaya dan berharap bahwa hasil lab yang diberikan tertukar atau dokter salah diagnose akan penyakit seohyun, tetapi melihat reaksi seohyun yang tenang siwon dan mengatakan bahwa dia sudah tahu semuanya, siwon tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa.

"kau jangan diam seperti itu siwon ah, kau membuatku takut.." seohyun menatap khawatir sepupu kekasihnya yang sedari tadi hanya duduk diam sambil memandang lantai.

"kenapa kau bisa setenang itu seohyun ah? Apa kau tidak merasa takut?" akhirnya siwon bersuara mengutarakan kekhawatirannya, walau bagaimanapun seohyun adalah kekasih sepupunya dia tidak ingin kyuhyun bersedih, terlebih lagi seohyun adalah noona yang sangat disayangi oleh sungmin namja yang dicintai siwon.

"aku tidak boleh takut, dan merasa kalah dengan penyakitku ini.. jika aku merasa takut bagaimana aku bisa menenangkan sungmin? Kau tahu hal yang membuatku takut adalah melihat wajah sungmin yang setiap hari tampak khawatir setiap kali melihatku, atau membuat kyuhyun pergi menjauh dariku... makadari itu aku harap kau merahasiakannya siwon ah..." jelas seohyun matanya tampak berair menahan air mata yang hendak jatuh, membayangkan wajah sungmin dan kyuhyun membuat hatinya merasa nyeri. Masih jelas dalam ingatannya bagaimana dulu sungmin merawatnya sepeninggal orang tua mereka, membayangkan wajah sungmin yang setiap hari tampak khawatir membuat perasaannya sedih, seohyun berjanji dia harus kuat dan tidak boleh kalah dengan penyakitnya ini.

siwon terdiam mendengar pernyataan seohyun, siwon yakin suatu saat seohyun pasti akan member tahu sungmin tentang penyakit yang menggerogoti ginjalnya, ya.. seohyun di diagnosa terkena gagal ginjal akut yang diakibatkan karena adanya tumor yang bersarang dikandung kemihnya yang menyebabkan penyumbatan aliran kemih yang menjadi momok bagi kerusakan fungsi ginjalnya. walau masih dalam stadium awal tapi siwon khawatir kerusakan ginjal seohyun akan bertambah parah jika tidak diberi perawatan secara insentif.

"ya siwon ah... hentikan muka seriusmu itu, kau sunguh tidak pantas, arra?" ujar seohyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kegelisahan siwon.

"ahh.. mianhae seohyun ah.. aku akan memeriksa hyukie dan hae sebentar diluar, mereka pasti mengkhawatirkanmu, aku juga ingin memastikan apakah sungmin dan kyuhyun sudah datang, kau beristirahat saja, ne?" siwon tersenyum kemudian pamit yang dijawab dengan anggukan senyum oleh seohyun.

* * *

Kyuhyun tampak masih menuntun sungmin ketika masuk ke dalam rumah sakit dengan muka memar dibagian pinggit bibirnya, dan pakaian yang sudah acak-acakan akibat terjatuh berkali, dibelakangnya sungmin terlihat diam penampilannya juga tidak kalah acak-acakan dengan mata sembab dan baju yang sudah tidak rapih, sungmin menyadari tatapan aneh orang-orang yang mengarah ke mereka berdua dan segera menyadari penampilan mereka yang sangat jauh dari kata rapih. Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya yang membuat kyuhyun terdiam dan menoleh ke sungmin dengan tatapan bingung.

"sebaiknya kita merapihkan diri terebih dahulu, aku tidak ingin noona cemas melihat keadaan kita yang seperti ini" ujar sungmin datar , kemudian segera melangkahkan diri ke toilet tanpa menunggu jawaban dari kyuhyun.

"apa kau harus selalu dingin seperti itu sungmin ah? memangnya siapa yang membuat keadaan kita seperti ini..kau tidak merasakan perutku yang terasa nyeri dan bibirku yang perih.. berjalanlah pelan sedikit " gerutu kyuhyun pelan sambil berjalan mengikuti sungmin, tetapi masih bisa didengar oleh sungmin.

Sungmin pura-pura tidak mendengar dan tetap berjalan walau sedikit memperlambat laju jalannya.

'_mianhae kyuhyun ah... seandainya kau tahu hatiku juga merasa sakit saat melihatmu kesakitan..'_

* * *

" ahhh minnie jucciiiiii" teriak hae, yang langsung berhambur lari kea rah sungmin, hyukie yang mendengar teriakan hae ikut lari kea rah sungmin, siwon tampak memperhatikan kyuhyun dan sungmin walaupun penampilan mereka sudah agak bersih tapi siwon jelas melihat bekas tanah yang menempel pada baju kyuhyun, dan memar pada bibir kyuhyun, siwon juga memperhatikan mata sungmin yang tampak sembab seperti habis menangis. _'apa yang terjadi pada mereka' _batin siwon

Sungmin tampak tersenyum menyambut hyukie dan hae, mengesampingkan perasaan gelisahnya dan berusaha terlihat seperti biasa. "aigoo baby hae.. baby hyukie.. apa kalian menjaga seohyun ahjumma dengan baik?" sungmin menepuk kepala duo eunhae, merasa bersalah karena telah meninggalkan mereka berdua. Hae dan hyukie hanya mengangguk tersenyum merasa tenang karena melihat minnie juccinya sudah kembali.

"aigoo... kalian memang anak pintar" sungmin memberikan kecupan ringan pada pipi duo eunhae yang dibalas kikikan geli dari keduanya.

"siwon ah, bagaimana noonaku apa dia baik-baik saja?apa benar noonaku hanya sakit datang bulan?" Tanya sungmin raut mukanya tampak cemas.

Siwon tersentak mendengar pertanyaan sungmin, tampak ragu menjawabnya "ahh nee.. dia sedang beristirahat sekarang, apa kau ingin menemuinya sungmin ah?" siwon tersenyum untuk menenangkan sungmin.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan sungmin dan siwon dengan pandangan tidak suka. _'sejak kapan mereka memanggil dengan panggilan akrab?'_

Setelah mendengar pernyataan siwon, sungmin memutuskan untuk segera masuk ke kamar noonanya untuk memastikan noonanya baik-baik saja seperti yang dibilang oleh siwon. kyuhyun yang melihat sungmin beranjak masuk, terhalang oleh siwon yang tiba-tiba membawanya untuk berbicara berdua.

"ya.. kyuhyun ah kau darimana saja? Dan ada apa dengan pakaian dan bibirmu? Apa kau bertengkar dengan sungmin?" Tanya siwon yang heran melihat kyuhyun agak berantakan.

"sudahlah hyung, aku sedang tidak ingin membahasnya sekarang.. aku ingin melihat seohyun terlebih dahulu.."

"apa kau sekarang mengkhawatirkannya cho kyuhyun? kenapa kau bertindak kasar padanya tadi pagi? Kau sangat aneh cho kyuhyun.."

"terserah kau sajalah choi siwon" kyuhyun langsung meninggalkan siwon sendiri tanpa menghiraukan panggilan siwon yang memanggilnya untuk kembali, kyuhyun juga ingin memastikan keadaan seohyun, dia merasa bersalah sudah membuat seohyun sakit seperti ini.

" ya cho kyuhyun.. aishhh!" siwon tampak kesal dengan sikap kyuhyun.

Duo eunhae yang memperhatikan siwon tampak kesal agak prihatin juga, mereka mendekati siwon untuk menghibur siwon.

"icchhh dacal olang itu.. hyukie benal-benal tidak cuka, yak an hae?" hyukie menatap polos kea rah saudaranya

"eum.. nee.. hae juga tidak cuka.. ciwon jucci jangan temani dia lagi ne? hae cama hyuki mau ko belbaik hati jadi teman ciwon jucci, ne hyuki?"

"ne.. tapi bukan belati hyukie membialkan ciwon jucci deket-deket minnie jucci loh.." ujar hyukie tetap menegaskan jika minnie jucci nya tetap milik dia dan hae.

"hahaha.. aigoo.. ya hyukie ah, hae ah.. siwon ahjussi juga ingin dekat dengan minnie jucci.. boleh kan? Ya ya ya ya?" siwon mengedip-ngedip kan matanya meminta belas kasihan duo eunhae.

Hyukie dan hae saling memandang kemudian berteriak "tidak boleh titik!" secara bersamaan.

"icchh olang dewasa benal-benal celakah dikacih hati minta apa tuh hae?" Tanya hyukie yang terlihat bingung meneruskan kalimatnya

"jantung hyukie" hae menyambung kalimat hyukie.

Siwon tertawa melihat tingkah duo eunhae dihadapannya, dan merasa bersyukur mereka ikut berlibur setidaknya dengan adanya duo eunhae suasana jadi tidak terlalu tegang.

* * *

Dikamar sungmin duduk disamping ranjang seohyun yang tertidur karena pengaruh obat, tangannya memegang tangan seohyun yang bebas dari selang infus, melihat keadaan noonanya yang terlihat lemah dengan selang infus yang menempel di tangannya membuat miris perasaannya, ingatannya kembali ke saat seohyun sakit sehingga harus dirawat selama lebih dari satu bulan di rumah sakit akbiat shock ditinggal oleh orang tua mereka. Sungmin menatap sedih dia merasa gagal menjaga noonanya, sungmin ingin segera melihat noonanya tersenyum dan cepat kembali ke rumah mereka di seoul.

"noona.. mianhae minnie tidak bisa menjagamu..mianhae minnie sudah lengah seharusnya minnie lebih memperhatikan kesehatan noona.. mianhae ne noona.. hikss" sungmin tidak bisa menahan tangisnya melihat noonanya terbaring lemah dan pucat seperti ini, segera dihapusnya air matanya cepat-cepat sungmin tidak ingin noonanya melihat dia menangis, dia harus selalu terlihat kuat dihadapan noonanya.

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan sungmin, jadi merasa tambah bersalah karena sikapnya keadaan menjadi seperti ini, kyuhyun sadar harusnya dia lebih mengontrol perasaannya dan emosinya. Kyuhyun mendekati sungmin tangannya bergerak kearah bahu sungmin yang tampak bergetar menahan tangis, dan terhenti saat hendak menyentuh bahu sungmin. Kyuhyun tampak ragu ingin rasanya dia menenangkan sungmin yang terlihat rapuh dihadapannya ini, tapi kyuhyun tau sungmin tidak akan suka dengan tindakannya.

"kau juga sebaiknya istirahat, kau tampak kelelahan mukamu juga pucat sungmin ah" kyuhyun akhirnya bersuara, tidak tahan melihat sungmin memandang seohyun yang masih tertidur karena pengaruh obat.

Sungmin hanya diam dan menatap tajam kyuhyun. "kau harusnya memperhatikan noonaku cho kyuhyun! karena kau noonaku menjadi seperti ini! dan berhenti bersikap sok akrab denganku cho kyuhyun!" hatinya masih belum terima karena kyuhyun noonanya menjadi sakit seperti ini.

"demi tuhan lee sungmin aku juga khawatir terhadap seohyun! Bisakah kau berhenti bersikap dingin? Kumohon lee sungmin.. istirahatlah biar aku yang akan menjaga seohyun.. aku juga akan meng cancel penerbangan kita sore ini, kau dan seohyun butuh istirahat" kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan sungmin. Kyuhyun khawatir melihat kondisi sungmin dengan mata sembab dan muka pucat, kyuhyun tahu sungmin kelelahan terlebih sungmin sudah kehabisan tenaganya setelah menghajar dia.

"jangan khawatirkan aku cho kyuhyun! aku tidak butuh istirahat.. aku hanya ingin melihat noonaku sadar.."

"jangan keras kepala lee sungmin!" bentak cho kyuhyun yang merasa kesal dengan sikap keras kepala sungmin.

Sungmin yang tersentak kaget langsung berdiri spontan dan menatap tajam kyuhyun dihadapannya, sejenak tatapannya berkunang-kunang akibat gerakan spontan yang dilakukannya. Sungmin mencoba memfokuskan kembali matanya tubuhnya sedikit bergoyang, kyuhyun yang melihat gelagat sungmin langsung menghampiri sungmin dan memegangi sungmin yang tampak ingin terjatuh.

"jangan menyentuhku cho kyuhyun!" desis sungmin tajam,ditepisnya tangan kyuhyun kasar, tetapi gerakan itu malah justru semakin membuat sungmin kehilangan keseimbangan, pandangannya kembali berkunang-kunang dan memudar kemudian menjadi gelap. Sungmin jatuh pingsan.

Kyuhyun secara otomatis menangkap sungmin, ditepuknya pelan pipi sungmin "sungmin ah.. gweanchana? Kau jangan membuatku panik.. sungmin ah.." merasa tidak ada jawaban kyuhyun langsung membopong sungmin keluar, diliriknya seohyun sejenak merasa seohyun masih belum sadarkan diri kyuhyun segera bergegas membawa sungmin.

* * *

Siwon terkejut ketika melihat kyuhyun membopong sungmin yang pingsan, duo eunhae yang melihat minnie juccinya pingsan jadi ikut panik, mulutnya bergetar cemas dan siap untuk meledakkan tangisan.

"kyuhyun ah.. ada apa dengan sungmin?" siwon terlihat cemas melihat orang yang disukainya terlihat tidak sadarkan diri.

"cepat panggilkan dokter siwon hyung!" kyuhyun setengah berteriak karena panik

Siwon segera berlari mencari dokter, kyuhyun mengikuti siwon dari belakang dengan tergesa-gesa.

"sungmin ah bertahan lah jebal... jebal sungmin ah..." lirih kyuhyun sambil terus membopong sungmin.

"minnie jucci.. hikss minnie jucci hae takutttt" hae menangis , hyukie yang tadinya menangis terdiam setelah mendengar hae ketakutan, di pegangnya tangan hae dan menuntun hae untuk mengikuti siwon dan kyuhyun..

" jangan takut hae ah, ada hyukie dicini.." ucap hyukie menenangkan hae.

* * *

Sungmin dilarikan ke gawat darurat sementara, dokter terlihat memeriksa sungmin, kyuhyun tampak panik berdiri di samping dokter sambil terus memperhatikan keadaan sungmin.. _'jebal sungmin ah sadarlah.. jangan membuatku panik..'_ lirih kyuhyun dalam hati.

"kyuhyun ah kau kembali lah ke tempat seohyun, biar aku yang menjaga sungmin disini.. aku khawatir seohyun.."

"anii... tidak hyung! Aku ingin disini menemani sungmin!" potong kyuhyun yang merasa cemas dengan keadaan sungmin, matanya masih terus mengawasi dokter yang memeriksa keadaan sungmin.

"ya cho kyuhyun.. apa kau lupa seohyun membutuhkanmu disana.. kau.."

"jangan memaksaku hyung!" bentak kyuhyun menatap tajam siwon, dan segera memperhatikan sungmin kembali mukanya benar-benar terlihat cemas.

Siwon yang merasa semakin aneh dengan sikap kyuhyun segera menarik kyuhyun keluar ruangan dengan paksa.

"ada apa denganmu cho kyuhyun! kau bersikap seperti orang tidak waras!" teriak siwon yang sudah merasa habis kesabarannya menghadapi kyuhyun.

"jebal hyung.. aku sedang tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu.. aku ingin memeriksa keadaan sungmin.. aku takut dia kenapa-kenapa, jebal hyung biarkan aku menemani sungmin.." ratap kyuhyun, pikirannya benar-benar sudah diliputi rasa cemas akan sungmin. Kyuhyun yang hendak segera melarikan diri dari siwon ditarik secara kasar oleh siwon dan dibenturkan tubuh kyuhyun ke tembok

"kau harusnya memperhatikan kekasihmu cho kyuhyun! bagaimana jika seohyun sadar dan tidak ada yang menemaninya disana, seohyun lebih membutuhkanmu disana!" siwon sungguh tidak mengerti dengan sikap kyuhyun. kenapa sepupunya ini bersikap seolah-olah tidak ingin meninggalkan sungmin, ada apa dengan kyuhyun...

"jika kau khawatir padanya kenapa tidak kau saja yang menenaminya hyung!" bentak kyuhyun balik

"mwoo? Apa kau lupa? Seohyun itu kekasihmu! Kau yang harusnya berada disampingnya bukan aku!"

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar pernyataan siwon, memang seharusnya kyuhyun yang berada disamping seohyun, tapi kyuhyun tidak bisa meninggalkan sungmin begitu saja dengan keadaan sungmin yang tidak sadarkan diri. Kyuhyun terduduk lemas tangannya meremas kepalanya dan membenturkan sesekali ke tembok berharap perasaan kalutnya pergi.

"aku sungguh tidak mengerti dengan dirimu kyuhyun ah.. dua hari ini kau terlihat sangat aneh.. ada apa denganmu?kau seperti bukan kyuhyun yang kukenal.." ujar siwon menatap kyuhyun yang terduduk dilantai

"aku juga tidak tahu hyung.. aku juga tidak ingin berada di posisi seperti ini hyung.. rasanya sesak hyung.." kyuhyun memukul dadanya sendiri, melupakan nyeri yang ada di perutnya.

"apa maksudmu cho kyuhyun?! jelaskan padaku.. kau .. apa kau? tidak-tidak, tidak mungkin.. katakan jika pikiranku salah kyuhyun ah.. kau tidak mungkin menyukai sungmin kan?" tanya siwon yang merasa curiga dengan sikap kyuhyun yang tidak ingin meninggalkan sungmin, siwon juga ingat dirinya sesekali memergoki tanpa sepengetahuan kyuhyun, melihat kyuhyun yang selalu menatap sungmin dengan pandangan tidak suka jika sungmin berdekatan dengan dirinya.

'_katakan tidak kyuhyun ah.. jebal..'_ batin siwon memohon

Kyuhyun masih tertunduk diam, tidak berani menjawab pertanyaan siwon, kyuhyun tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"kenapa kau tidak menjawabku kyuhyun ah? Wae? waee?!" siwon berteriak marah

"ne kau benar aku menyukainya hyung..." jawab kyuhyun lirih, kyuhyun merasa tidak tahu harus bagaimana dihadapan hyungnya yang jelas-jelas lebih dulu tertarik kepada sungmin.

"brengsek kau cho kyuhyun!" siwon yang marah menarik kyuhyun berdiri dan memegang kerahnya. "apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan seohyun kekasihmu hah? Apa kau tidak memikirikan perasaanku cho kyuhyun?!"

"aku tau aku memang brengsek hyung... aku tau aku salah.. aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti hyung kenapa diriku menjadi seperti ini.." kyuhyun tidak ingin melawan siwon, kyuhyun sadar dia yang sudah membuat keadaan menjadi rumit seperti sekarang ini.

Siwon yang melihat kondisi kyuhyun yang tampak kacau, dengan muka memar dan wajah yang terlihat kalut segera melepaskan tangannya dari kerah kyuhyun.

"kembali lah ke tempat seohyun.. dia lebih membutuhkanmu.. percayalah padaku kyuhyun ah.." siwon berlalu meninggalkan kyuhyun yang terdiam. Kyuhyun ingin ikut memeriksa keadaan sungmin dan memastikan bahwa sungmin tidak apa-apa, tapi kyuhyun juga tidak ingin tambah memperrumit keadaan, dengan langkah gontai kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat seohyun.

* * *

Sungmin membuka matanya secara perlahan mencoba menahan sinar yang menyilaukan matanya, hidungnya mencium bau obat-obatan, matanya mencoba untuk focus mengenali keadaan sekitar yang tampak asing dan serba putih, sungmin tidak tahu dirinya berada dimana saat ini, kepalanya masih berdenyut kencang.

"sungmin hyung gweanchana?" samar-samar terlihat wajah ryeowook yang tepat menatapnya dan terlihat khawatir.

"wookie ah? Aku ada dimana? Kenapa kau berada disini?.. ahhh" sungmin meringis menahan pusing dikepalanya, tubuhnya terasa kaku karena seharian berbaring diranjang.

"kau jangan bergerak dulu.. kau sedang berada dirumah sakit sekarang.. apa kau tau kalau anemiamu kambuh?" ujar wookie, tangannya meraih gelas dan mencoba meminumkannya ke sungmin untuk mencegah dehidrasi.

"ahh.. noonaa.. noona dimana wookie ah.. aku ingin bertemu noona sekarang.." sungmin yang langsung teringat kondisi noonanya ingin segera bangkit untuk bertemu noonanya.

"tenanglah sungmin hyung, seohyun noona sedang beristirahat, apa kau tidak tahu ini sudah malam? Kau tidak ingin mengganggu tidur seohyun noona kan?" ujar wookie

Sungmin tampak membenarkan perkataan wookie dan memilih untuk berbaring kembali, perutnya terasa lapar dan mengeluarkan bunyi minta untuk segera diisi.

"hahaha kau kelaparan hyung?tenanglah sebentar lagi yesung hyung akan kemari membawakanmu makanan" ucap wookie sambil tertawa melihat hyungnya tampak malu didepannya.

"kenapa kau dan yesung hyung bisa ada disini? Maafkan aku tidak menjaga anakmu" sungmin merasa bersalah karena telah mengabaikan duo eunhae, sungmin tau mereka berdua pasti mengkhawatirkannya.

"yesung hyung menelponmu, siwon yang mengangkatnya, dan mengatakan tentang kejadian noona dan dirimu hyung.. anak-anakku tidak apa-apa hyung, mereka anak yang kuat dan pintar" jelas wookie.

Yesung dan siwon tampak membuka pintu dan tersenyum lega setelah mengetahui sungmin yang sudah sadar.

"apa kau sudah baikan sungmin ah?berapa kali aku harus bilang padamu, kau juga harus memperhatikan dirimu..kau seharusnya sadar jika kondisimu juga lemah, apa kau lupa jika kau punya anemia? Dokter mengatakan kau terlalu kelelahan dan stress hingga menyebabkan anemiamu kambuh." Ujar yesung yang datang dan segera menasehati sungmin.

Sungmin yang memang selalu tidak bisa membantah yesung hanya diam, sedangkan perutnya yang memang sedari tadi perih menahan lapar berbunyi kembali.

"hahaha sudahlah yesung hyung, sungmin butuh energi untuk mendengarkan nasehatmu, sini kemarikan makanannya, biar aku yang menyuapi sungmin hyung.." wookie segera menenangkan yesung dan mulai menyuapi sungmin.

Siwon menghampiri sungmin dan berdiri disisi sungmin, diperhatikannya sungmin yang makan secara lahap dan membuat siwon tersenyum.

"aigoooo uri sungminiie lahap sekali makannya... makanlah yang banyak nee~?" ujar siwon tangannya mengusap kepala sungmin.

Sungmin menatap tajam siwon karena merasa acara makannya terganggu, dan hanya dibalas cengiran oleh siwon.

Yesung tersenyum simpul memperhatikan siwon yang terlihat memperhatikan sungmin sambil sesekali tersenyum dan menyodorkan tisu untuk membersihkan mulut sungmin, sedangkan sungmin yang merasa siwon bersikap berlebihan sesekali menatap tajam siwon tanda protes, tanpa berusaha menghentikan tindakan siwon.

Diluar kamar sungmin tampak kyuhyun menatap nanar dari kaca pintu, dilihatnya siwon yang tampak asik mengusap mulut sungmin, dan melihat sungmin yang tidak menolak perhatian siwon membuat perasaannya menjadi sedih. Kyuhyun yang tadinya ingin melihat keadaan sungmin berbalik badan dan memilih untuk kembali ke tempat seohyun.

'_apa mencintaimu begitu salah sungmin ah? Kenapa kau selalu bersikap dingin terhadapku? Tidak bisakah aku seperti siwon hyung yang bisa mendekati dan memberikan perhatian padamu?'_

* * *

Kyuhyun kembali ke kamar inap tempat dimana seohyun tertidur, kyuhyun sengaja menggelapkan kamar supaya seohyun tidak merasa silau dan lebih nyaman ketika tidur. Ditatapnya seohyun yang terlihat pulas ada perasaan bersalah setiap kali menatap seohyun. Kyuhyun masih ingat betul bagaimana perasaannya dulu dan usahanya untuk mendapatkan seohyun, seohyun yang merupakan satu almamater di kampusnya dulu merupakan idola kampus dan kyuhyun mengagumi seohyun sejak pertama kali masuk sebagai mahasiswa baru dan berusaha untuk mendekati seohyun walau kyuhyun tahu jika seohyun lebih dewasa dari umurnya. Kyuhyun seperti melihat sosok noona nya Ahra dalam diri seohyun, Ya.. Kyuhyun memang memiliki noona yang sekarang tinggal di luar negri karena menikah dengan warga negara asing, kyuhyun yang saat itu merasa kehilangan noonanya karena ditinggal pergi seakan menemukan kembali sosok noona dihadapannya ketika bertemu dengan seohyun.

Kyuhyun memang sangat mengaggumi cho ahra sejak kecil karena noonanya yang selalu menjaga dan mengurus keperluan kyuhyun dari kecil mengingat kesibukan orang tua kyuhyun yang luar biasa padat. Ahra noona ibarat pawangnya kyuhyun yang bisa mengendalikan sifat jahil dan nakalnya kyuhyun saat kyuhyun masih kecil hingga kyuhyun beranjak remaja noonanya selalu berusaha menemani kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menemukan kenyamanan dan kehangatan ketika melihat seohyun berada di dekatnya, terlebih ketika kyuhyun tahu bahwa seohyun dikenal sangat menyayangi adiknya.

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget dengan pikirannya sendiri_. 'apa aku selama ini menganggap seohyun sebagai pengganti ahra noona? Lalu perasaan apa selama ini yang kurasakan terhadap seohyun? Apakah aku benar-benar mencintai seohyun? Jika aku mencintainya kenapa aku rela melepaskannya demi sungmin?' _kyuhyun kembali menatap seohyun dengan tatapan sendu.

"mianhae seohyun ah... mianhae jika aku menyakitimu..seohyun ah..apa kau tahu jika sungmin dan siwon hyung mengatakan jika aku orang yang brengsek karena telah membuatmu seperti ini?aku memang brengsek seohyun ah.. aku tidak pantas menerima perasaaan tulusmu.. aku juga tidak pantas mencintai sungmin.. yaa aku brengsek bukan? Karena sudah berani membiarkan perasaanku mencintai sungmin.. aku memang aneh seohyun ah... rasanya baru kemarin kau mengenalkanku pada sungmin, tapi entah kenapa perasaanku berkembang dengan sangat cepat.. aku juga tidak tahu sejak kapan dan bagaimana perasaan ini berubah menjadi cinta.. aku tahu betul aku salah seohyun ah.. aku sudah menyakitimu dan sungmin.. mianhae seohyun ah.. mianhae... mianhae.. mianhae.. seohyun ah mianhae..."

Kyuhyun terus meminta maaf hingga suara lirihnya berganti menjadi dengkuran halus, kyuhyun tertidur dengan posisi duduk dan kepala yang menempel di kasur tepat disebelah tangan seohyun.

Seohyun membuka matanya dengan air mata yang mengalir dipipinya, seohyun mendengar semua perkataan kyuhyun, ditatapnya kyuhyun yang tertidur lelap di sampingnya tangannya yang bebas menyentuh helaian rambut kyuhyun. Perasaannya sakit mengetahui jika kyuhyun sudah tidak mencintainya lagi, walau bagaimanapun seohyun adalah seorang wanita, wanita mana yang tidak teriris hatinya jika mendengar kekasihnya mencintai orang lain.

'_kenapa harus sungmin kyuhyun ah? Kenapa harus adikku? Apa aku saja tidak cukup bagimu? Apa aku tidak bisa membahagiakanmu?apa kau tidak sedikitpun memikirkan perasaanku kyuhyun ah?'_

* * *

"molning minnie jucci" ucap hyukie dan hae bersamaan saat membuka pintu kamar inap sungmin, mereka berdua terlihat ceria, dibelakangnya terlihat yesung dan wookie yang menyusul masuk. Sungmin tersenyum senang melihat duo eunhae nya menghampiri dan memanjat kasur sungmin kemudian duduk di pinggiran kasur. Sungmin diapit oleh dua makhluk kecil menggemaskan.

"molning kiss donnn" ucap hyuki semangat bibirnya sudah siap dimajukan dan siap menerima morning kiss dari minnie jucci nya, dan cup sungmin mengecup sekilas bibir hyukie yang membuat hyukie tersenyum sumringah.

Setelah sungmin mengecup hyukie, sungmin menatap hae, dilihatnya bibir hae yang sudah bergetar menahan tangis, dan sedetik kemudian tangisan hae pun pecah.

"huweeee minnie jucci...hikss.. minnie jucci jangan cakit lagi.. hae takut... hikss" hae sesegukan

"aigooo baby hae kemarilah.. mianhae ne baby hae, baby hyukie.. minnie ahjussi sudah membuat kalian khawatir dan takut" sungmin meraih hae kedalam pelukannya dan mengecup pipi hae untuk menenangkannya.

"icchh.. hae cengeng.. liat dong hyukie aja tidak menangic.." ujar hyukie bangga.

Yesung dan wookie tersenyum melihat polah kedua anaknya. Siwon yang tertidur di sofa terbangun karena suara berisik hae yang menangis, tidurnya terusik semalam menjaga sungmin membuat badannya pegal-pegal dan kaku.

"yaa pagi-pagi sekali kalian sudah berisik.." gerutu siwon yang terbangun dengan setengah mengantuk.

"minnie jucci apa kau bica tidul tadi malam? Apa ciwon jucci mengolok kencang?" ujar hyuki sambil menjulurkan lidahnya meledek siwon.

"ya ya ya hyukie ah.. aku tidak mengorok, benarkan sungmin ah? Kau jangan menjelek-jelekan diriku hyukie ah" sungut siwon yang masih merasa mengantuk.

"tidak hyuki jelekan juga ciwon jucci cudah jelek, yak an hae?" hyukie meminta persetujuan hae yang sudah berhenti menangis setelah mendapat ciuman di pipinya.

"eum ne.. ciwon jucci jelek" hae mengangguk lucu sambil mengusap airmata dengan lengannya.

"aishh sudahlah kalian bertiga ingin membuat gempar rumah sakit, eoh? hyukie ah, hae ah.. kalian tidak boleh begitu biar siwon ahjussi jelek, kalian harus tetap menghormati orang yang lebih tua, ne?" seru yesung sambil menatap jahil kedua anaknya. Duo eunhae terkikik melihat appanya membela mereka.

"asih kalian bersekongkol menjatuhkan ku" ujar siwon sambil pura-pura mengambek pada duo eunhae.

Sungmin meminta untuk menjenguk noonanya, dari kemarin sungmin belum memastikan keadaan noonanya dan masih merasa khawatir terhadap kondisi noonanya. Ryeowook segera menghampiri sungmin dan memeriksa tubuh sungmin yang sudah terlihat baikan, dan tersenyum lega kemudian membantu sungmin untuk berdiri dengan dibantu oleh yesung.

* * *

Sungmin melangkah masuk ke kamar inap seohyun dengan dipapah oleh wookie dan yesung, duo eunhae dan siwon mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Sungmin tersenyum miris ketika melihat seohyun yang masih tertidur dengan tangan yang berada di atas kepala kyuhyun. _'memang seharusnya seperti ini..kau tidak boleh mencintaiku, aku juga tidak boleh memiliki perasaan terhadapmu kyuhyun ah.. karena hanya kau yang bisa membuat noona tersenyum bahagia..'_

Seohyun yang merasa ada yang masuk, membuka matanya dan tersenyum melihat sungmin. "minnie ah apa kau sudah baikan? Aku dengar anemia mu kambuh... kau seharusnya masih perlu beristirahat" ujar seohyun yang melihat sungmin masih terlihat agak pucat.

Sungmin tersenyum memastikan bahwa dirinya tidak apa-apa. "ani.. aku tidak apa-apa noona.. apa kau lupa dongsaengmu ini sekuat baja, eoh? apa kau sudah merasa baikan? Apa kata dokter noona?" Tanya sungmin khawatir.

Kyuhyun yang merasa mendengar suara sungmin dalam tidurnya langsung terbangun tiba-tiba. "aakkhhhh!" kyuhyun mengerang memegang perutnya yang terasa sakit, memar pada perutnya akibat pukulan sungmin terasa lebih nyeri pagi ini.

"kyuhyun ah gweanchana? Ada apa dengan perutmu?" tanya seohyun khawatir, dibukanya kaos kyuhyun dan terkejut ketika mendapati lebam biru di sekitar perut kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun langsung menepis halus tangan seohyun, dan menahan nyeri sekitar perutnya, luka dibibirnya juga terasa lebih sakit dari kemarin. "aku tidak apa-apa.. kau jangan khawatir ne?" ucap kyuhyun

"apanya yang tidak apa-apa? Kenapa bisa lebam seperti ini? bibirmu juga terluka, apa yang terjadi kyuhyun ah? minnie ah.. apa kau tahu yang terjadi pada kyuhyun ah?" tanya seohyun yang kini menatap sungmin

"mianhae noona... maafkan aku, aku yang menyebabkan dia seperti itu.. aku saat itu tidak dapat menahan emosiku noona, saat melihat kau jatuh pingsan.. aku.. " sungmin tidak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya dan menunduk tidak berani menatap langsung kearah noonnanya, sungmin merasa bersalah terhadap noonanya, lagi-lagi sungmin merasa telah gagal menjaga perasaan noonanya.

"ani.. sungmin tidak salah seohyun ah.. aku memang pantas mendapatkan ini.. sudahlah kau tidak usah khawatir, lebam seperti ini akan hilang beberapa hari..." kyuhyun tidak ingin seohyun marah terhadap sungmin, dan kyuhyun tidak ingin melihat sungmin tertunduk merasa bersalah...

"minnie ah.. kau tidak seharusnya bertindak ceroboh seperti itu, apa kau sudah meminta maaf terhadap kyuhyun?" tanya seohyun matanya masih menatap ke arah sungmin menunggu penjelasan dari mulut sungmin.

Sungmin terdiam tidak menjawab noonanya.

"minnie ah aku bertanya padamu" seohyun menantikan jawaban sungmin yang masih tetap diam berdiri tertunduk memandang lantai.

"sudahlah seohyun ah.. aku kan sudah bilang, sungmin tidak salah.. aku yang pantas..."

"kenapa kau membelanya kyuhyun ah?! Jika sungmin salah dia harus meminta maaf! Minnie ah.. apa umma dan appa kita mengajarkanmu untuk bersikap kasar?! Cepat minta maaf kepada kyuhyun.. aku tidak ingin berbicara denganmu jika kau belum meminta maaf padanya!" bentak seohyun setengah berteriak kepada sungmin.

Sungmin yang mendengar umma dan appa nya disebut segera tersentak kaget, baru kali ini sungmin mendengar noonanya berterika kepadanya dan membawa-bawa umma dan appanya. Apa seohyun tahu batin sungmin semakin tersiksa ketika mendengar umma dan appa nya disebut, sungmin benar-benar merasa gagal menjaga seohyun. Sungmin melepas pegangan yesung dan wookie pada lengannya. Semenjak masuk mereka semua terdiam memperhatikan adegan di depannya, tanpa berani menginterupsi, mereka sadar ini bukan kapasitas mereka untuk ikut campur, sungmin menghampiri kyuhyun dan menunduk sedalam-dalamnya meminta maaf.

"ma.. maafkan aku cho kyuhyun ssi, maafkan aku" suara sungmin terdengar sedikit bergetar. '_ani kau harus kuat lee sungmin.. kau harus kuat.. kau tidak boleh membuat noona marah, kau tidak boleh membuat noona merasa sedih.. kau harus kuat lee sungmin'_ sungmin menguatkan dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun yang melihat sungmin menunduk dihadapannya merasa nyeri dihatinya, kyuhyun ingin menghalangi sungmin, akan tetapi kyuhyun tau tindakannya justru akan membuat seohyun bertambah marah terhadap sungmin karena membela sungmin. kyuhyun tau perasaan sungmin saat ini. kyuhyun tidak menyangka jika seohyun membawa umma dan appanya untuk membuat sungmin menurut padanya, bukankah seharusnya seohyun lebih mengetahui perasaan adiknya?

Setelah menunduk pada kyuhyun, sungmin menghampiri noonanya dan menunduk kembali meminta maaf pada noona nya. "mianhae noona.. mianhae... sudah membuatmu marah, aku mohon maafkan minnie noona.. kau jangan marah lagi ne? kau harus memperhatikan kondisi fisikmu noona.. minnie janji minnie tidak akan mengulanginya lagi.. maafkan minnie noona.. tolong jangan marah kepadaku noona.. kau boleh meminta kyuhyun balas memukulku berkali-kali.. aku akan menerimanya noona... jangan marah terhadap minnie noona jeb..jebal" lirih sungmin menahan napasnya mencoba mengendalikan suaranya yang sudah bergetar menahan sesak, matanya sudah berair siap mengeluarkan air mata.

Wookie yang melihat sungmin hyung sahabatnya memohon meminta maaf kepada seohyun tidak kuasa lagi berada disana, dan memilih untuk pergi dari ruangan itu, di susul dengan yesung yang mengetahui bahwa istrinya akan segera menumpahkan airmata. Siwon tetap terdiam menatap sungmin yang masih tertunduk meminta maaf tanpa berani memandang seohyun yang berada di depannya dengan memalingkan wajahnya kearah berlawanan dari tempat sungmin berdiri.

Seohyun yang masih memalingkan mukanya juga merasa sedih melihat sungmin memohon maaf padanya, seohyun tahu tidak seharusnya dia membentak dan membawa nama umma dan appanya, tapi perkataan kyuhyun semalam terus terngiang dikepalanya, seohyun juga wanita biasa yang bisa merasa cemburu melihat kekasihnya membela orang lain terlebih jika kekasihnya mencintai orang itu.

'_mianhae minnie ah.. aku menumpahkan kekesalanku terhadapmu.. mianhae minnie ah'_

Kyuhyun yang tidak tahan melihat sungmin didepannya mencoba menghampiri seohyun, belum ada satu langkah tangannya ditahan oleh sungmin, sungmin menatapnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya pada kyuhyun memohon untuk tidak membuat seohyun lebih bertambah marah padanya. Kyuhyun tersiksa menatap mata sungmin yang sudah memerah, tangannya juga terasa dingin dan bergetar.

Sungmin akhirnya mencoba menghampiri seohyun dan berhadapan dengan muka noonanya yang masih berpaling kea rah lain. Kakinya masih terasa lemas tangannya yang bergetar mencoba meraih ujung tiang kasur untuk memapahnya ke hadapan seohyun, siwon dengan sigap segera menghampiri sungmin dan membantunya berjalan ke arah seohyun.

'_kenapa aku tidak bisa melindungimu seperti siwon hyung, sungmin ah'_

"noona..." sungmin melepas pegangan tangan siwon dan menekuk lututnya, sungmin berlutut memohon maaf dihadapan noonanya, apapun akan sungmin lakukan agar noonanya mau berbicara kembali padanya. Jika sungmin harus berlutut sepanjang hari demi mendapatkan maaf dari noonanya maka sungmin akan bersedia melakukaknnya.

"noona... aku mohon berbicaralah padaku.. jangan mendiamkan aku seperti ini noona... maafkan aku.. jebal noona.. minnie janji tidak akan membuatmu marah lagi.. maafkan minnie noona.. jebal maafkan minnie" bahu sungmin bergetar, tangannya yang mengepal diatas pahanya basah terkena air mata yang tidak sengaja mengalir dari matanya. Sungmin benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi agar noonanya memafkannya. Membayangkan noonanya yang tidak ingin berbicara padanya membuat perasaannya sakit. noonanya yang selalu ada disampingnya, noonanya yang selalu dilindungi dan dijaganya sudah tidak mau berbicara padanya, dada sungmin terasa sesak menahan perih memikirkan hal tersebut, pandangannya mulai mengabur karena air mata yang mengumpul di matanya. Napasnya sudah mulai sesak karena menahan isak tangis, hingga menghalau oksigen yang masuk ke dalam paru-parunya, tanpa sungmin sadari sungmin terjatuh ke lantai, dan pingsan kedua kalinya.

"Sungmin ah!" teriak kyuhyun dan siwon bersamaan.

* * *

TBC~~~~

Huwaaa... mian.. mian.. baru sempat update... apa masih ada yang nunggu kelanjutan cerita ini?. ^^~

Readers tercinta,

Diriku menyadari masihhh banyak kekurangan pada ff ini.. jadi mohon dimaklumi jika kalian mendapatkan typo, atau kata yang terasa mengganjal.. salam damai aja yah apa mau salam tempel aja?. ^_*

Sekali lagi banyak terima kasih untuk yang sudah mereview ff ini, review kalian sangat bermanfaat untuk diriku.. terima kasih juga untuk readers yang sudah memfavoritkan ff dan mem follow ff ini..

Tebar cinta kyumin untuk kalian para KMS ^^~

Yang review dapat molning kiss dari duo eunhae kecil yang menggemaskan . maauuu?


	8. Chapter 8

Pairing : Kyuhyun x Sungmin (Kyumin) slight Kyuseo, Simin and other pairing next…

Warning : YAOI! Please Don't Like, Don't Read

Disclaimer : they belong to their parents of course..

Chapter 8

Sungmin berdiri diruang gelap, tidak ada siapa-siapa disana hanya dirinya sendiri berdiri dalam kegelapan, merasa takut sungmin berlari tak tentu arah berharap menemukan sebuah cahaya yang dapat membawanya keluar dari kegelapan, sungmin terus berlari tanpa menghiraukan dirinya yang sudah lelah, dengan nafas yang sudah tersengal-sengal, dan kakinya yang sudah lemas tetap berlari seakan tidak mengijinkan sungmin untuk beristirahat sejenak, hingga akhirnya sungmin menemukan sebuah cahaya yang membuat dirinya semakin memacu kakinya untuk mencapai arah cahaya itu.

Sungmin menyipitkan matanya karena terpaan sinar yang tiba-tiba menyilaukan matanya, dan terkejut ketika ada suara yang memanggilnya,suara yang dia kenal, suara yang amat teramat dia rindukan, sungmin mencari arah suara itu, dan terdiam seketika ketika melihat sosok orang yang sangat dirindukan berdiri didepannya dengan senyuman teduh dan sorot mata yang hangat, sungmin segera berhambur kea rah sosok itu.

"ummaa.. bogoshippo.. ummaa... umma...umma.." sungmin terisak dalam pelukan sosok yang ternyata adalah ummanya, tidak henti-hentinya sungmin memanggil nama ummanya dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya takut kehilangan sosok itu sekali lagi dalam hidupnya.

"umma juga merindukanmu minnie ah" sosok itu tersenyum lembut, senyum yang selalu sungmin rindukan. Ummanya melepas pelukan sungmin dan mengelus pipi sungmin yang basah karena airmata, kemudian menuntun sungmin untuk duduk dibawah pohon yang sangat besar, yang sungmin tidak tahu sejak kapan pohon itu berada disana.

Sungmin merasa teduh duduk di bawah pohon dan berada di pelukannya, jika ini mimpi maka sungmin tidak ingin segera bangun dari tidurnya, dia masih ingin berada di pelukan ummanya.

"kau masih saja manja seperti kau masih kecil minnie ah~" ummanya menatap sungmin yang memejamkan mata dipelukannya dan tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut sungmin.

"biarkan aku seperti ini umma.. aku sangat merindukanmu.. biarkan aku bermanja dipelukanmu umma.. " air mata sungmin meleleh kembali merasakan kehangatan ummanya, sungmin butuh kehangatan ini.. dengan masalah yang saat ini menimpanya sungmin butuh ummanya..

"menangislah minnie ah.. umma tahu kau selama ini selalu berusaha menyimpan semuanya sendiri.. menangislah dipelukan umma.. menangislah minnie ah kau tidak perlu tampak kuat didepan umma.. jangan kau tahan semua kesedihanmu.. menangislah tumpahkan semua kesedihanmu.. umma disini untukmu"

Sungmin semakin terisak dalam pelukan ummanya, terlebih ketika mengingat masalahnya dengan noonanya yang tidak ingin berbicara dengannya.

"aku gagal umma... aku gagal menjaga janjiku sendiri.. aku sudah membuat noona marah padaku.. aku sudah membuat noona bersedih karenaku... aku gagal umma.. maafkan aku umma... aku tidak bisa menjaga noona dengan baik.. maafkan aku umma" sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya dan semakin menyerukan kepalanya didada ummanya, takut jika ummanya marah padanya karena sungmin gagal menjaga noonanya.

Ummanya melepaskan pelukan erat sungmin dan tersenyum, dikecupnya kening sungmin, tangannya menghapus air mata dipipi sungmin, dan menarik dagu sungmin agar menatapnya.

"lihat umma minnie ah, dengarkan umma.. apa kau tahu umma, appa, dan sungjin ah selalu memperhatikanmu diatas sana.. kau tidak pernah gagal minnie ah.. umma tahu kau selalu berusaha melindung seohyun dengan sepenuh hati.. umma tahu kau selalu memprioritaskan seohyun.. kau tidak pernah gagal minnie ah.. kau selalu berusaha untuk memenuhi segala kebutuhan seohyun, hingga kadang kau melupakan kebutuhanmu sendiri.."

"tapi minnie sudah membuat noona marah, minnie juga sudah membuat noona bersedih" sungmin menundukan kepalanya, mengingat noonanya tidak mau berbicara padanya membuat perasaannya sedih.

"seohyun hanya butuh waktu untuk mengerti minnie ah.. kau harus bersabar ne..? percayalah seohyun juga menyayangimu dengan sepenuh hati dan tidak pernah benar-benar marah padamu.. "

Sejenak ummanya memperhatikan sungmin dengan tatapan sendu.

"minnie ah.. dengarkan umma apapun yang terjadi pada seohyun jangan pernah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri.. kau sudah berusaha keras untuk menepati janjimu.. umma tidak pernah menyalahkanmu jika kau membuat seohyun marah,sedih ataupun sakit, karena umma tahu kau selalu menjaga dan melindungi seohyun.. jadi jangan terlalu keras pada dirimu sendiri... arra?" ummanya tersenyum dan memeluk sungmin kembali.

"maafkan umma karena meninggalkanmu dan seohyun terlalu cepat, maafkan umma yang tidak bisa melindungimu dan seohyun.. dan terimakasih karena kau tumbuh menjadi anak yang kuat... terimakasih karena telah menjaga seohyun.. umma.. appa .. dan sungjin ah merasa bangga padamu minnie ah..."

Pelukan ummanya tiba-tiba terasa longgar dan sungmin tidak lagi merasakan kehangatan ummanya, sungmin panik ketika melihat ummanya yang semakin lama semakin menghilang seperti bayangan.

"umma... umma jangan pergi... jebal.. umma" sungmin mencoba meraih ummanya, tetapi tangannya hanya menembus bayangan ummanya.

"waktuku sudah habis minnie ah.. dengarkan umma sekali lagi... apapun nanti yang akan terjadi pada seohyun jangan pernah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri.. dan raihlah kebahagianmu sendiri.. jangan takut untuk mencintai dan dicintai.. umma selalu mendukungmu apapun pilihanmu.. ingatlah umma akan selalu memperhatikanmu diatas sana bersama appa dan sungjin ah.. umma mencintaimu minnie ah..."

Seiring dengan ucapan ummanya, bayangan itu kemudian menghilang bersama hembusan angin kencang yang lewat secara tiba-tiba. Pohon besar yang tadi berada di hadapan sungmin berangsur-angsur menghilang, rumput hijau yang menjadi pijakan sungmin untuk berdiri berganti menjadi lantai dingin yang menusuk ke kakinya. Semuanya menjadi gelap kembali.

.

.

Wookie terlihat cemas ketika dilihatnya sungmin terus memanggil-manggil nama ummanya dengan airmata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"sungmin hyung bangunlah... kita semua mengkhawatirkanmu.. bangunlah hyung.. hae dan hyukie tidak sabar bertemu denganmu.. hiks bangunlah hyung.. " wookie sedari tadi menangis melihat sabahatnya yang sudah dianggap seperti hyungnya tertidur tak berdaya di depannya.

Yesung setia mengelus punggung namja yang sudah menjadi istrinya dengan lembut, perasaannya juga sama seperti wookie, sedih melihat sungmin tak berdaya.

Siwon pergi menemani hae dan hyukie, jika mereka berdua tahu minnie jucci nya jatuh pingsan kembali, dapat dipastikan rumah sakit akan berisik denga suara tangis kejar mereka yang nantinya akan mengganggu penghuni rumah sakit lainnya.

Wookie dan yesung menoleh ketika pintu terbuka, dilihatnya kyuhyun berdiri dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan oleh mereka berdua, karena mereka belum mengetahui perasaan kyuhyun kepada sungmin.

"a..a..maaf aku ingin melihat sungmin" ujar kyuhyun suaranya terdengar lirih, bibir yang selalu mengatakan kata-kata pedas itu kini terlihat sedikit bergetar ketika melihat sungmin yang terbaring lemah. Kakinya melangkah ragu untuk mendekati sungmin, pelan-pelan kyuhyun mendekat.

Wookie dan yesung hanya memperhatikan kyuhyun yang mendekat, memberikan sedikit ruang untuk kyuhyun berdiri disamping sungmin, dan sedikit terkejut ketika dilihatnya kyuhyun meraih tangan sungmin. Mereka berdua tidak berkomentar hanya memperhatikan dalam diam dibelakang kyuhyun.

"sungmin ah..sungmin ah.. bangunlah..jangan membuatku khawatir..bangunlah" kyuhyun mengangkat tangan sungmin kepipinya diremasnya tangan sungmin lembut, dan diarahkan ke bibirnya, kyuhyun mencium tangan sungmin dengan bibir yang bergetar. Seumur-umur kyuhyun tidak pernah menangis karena wanita, tapi kini kyuhyun menangis didepan sungmin. Air matanya membasahi tangannya dan tangan sungmin yang masih berada dibibirnya.

Yesung dan wookie terpaku seketika melihat sikap kyuhyun.

"mianhae..mianhae sungmin ah.. jebal bangunlah jangan tambah menyiksa diriku.. mianhae sudah membuatmu seperti ini.. mianhae sungmin ah.. jika aku tidak mengungkapkan perasaanku semuanya tidak akan seperti ini... mianhae sungmin ah.. aku tidak bisa menahannya.. mianhae.." bahu kyuhyun bergetar menahan isak tangis yang hampir keluar, melihat orang yang dicintainya tak berdaya membuat perasaannya sakit. Hatinya merasa sakit karena tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk sungmin.

Hangat.. sungmin merasakan tangannya terasa hangat dan basah.. suara siapa yang menangis pilu? Apakah itu suara wookie? Apa yesung hyung? Ani.. itu.. suara kyuhyun..

"enghh.." sungmin mengerang ketika dirasanya sinar menembus matanya saat mencoba membuka matanya. Sungmin sadar.

"sungmin hyung" wookie segera menghampiri sungmin.

"sungmin ah kau sadar?" kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, perasaannya sangat lega melihat sungmin sudah sadar kembali. Semakin diremasnya tangan sungmin dan dikecupnya sekali lagi sebagai luapan kelegaannya.

"lepaskan tanganku" ujar sungmin lemah dan tetapi dengan nada yang dingin

"ne..? ahh maafkan aku sungmin ah.. aku..aku sungguh senang kau sudah sadar.." ucap kyuhyun senang dan menaruh kembali tangan sungmin.

"pergi.. aku tidak ingin kau berada disini" sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya

"sungmin ah.. aku mohon.. aku hanya ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja.. jebal ne?" kyuhyun tidak ingin pergi dari sisi sungmin, kyuhyun masih ingin berada disini tidak peduli jika sungmin tidak menginginkannya.

"yesung hyung.. tolong kau keluarkan orang ini.." ucap sungmin datar, matanya sedikit berair.

Yesung yang tadi memperhatikan kyuhyun dan sungmin langsung meraih tangan kyuhyun, bagaimanapun yesung tidak ingin emosi sungmin kembali naik.

Kyuhyun menahan tangan yesung.

"mwoo? orang ini? bahkan menyebut namaku saja kau sudah tidak mau lagi sungmin ah? Apa kau tidak tahu bagaimana khawatirnya diriku? apa kau tidak tahu perasaanku yang sakit melihat mu seperti ini?.. kenapa kau selalu bersikap dingin kepadaku? jangan siksa aku lee sungmin.." .

"yesung hyung.. kumohon" suara sungmin seakan tercekik karena berusaha menahan isaknya.

"kyuhyun ssi...kumohon keluarlah...sungmin masih butuh istirahat" yesung menarik tangan kyuhyun untuk keluar

Kyuhyun akhirnya pasrah ditarik oleh yesung, tidak ingin membuat sungmin merasa terganggu akan kehadirannya, tatapannya masih menatap sungmin dengan perasaan yang teramat sakit.

.

.

"sungmin hyung... kau tidak apa-apa? Apa perlu kupanggilkan dokter?" seru wookie yang mengetahui sungmin hyungnya menangis.

"wookie ah.. apa aku sekarang terlihat lemah? Kenapa air mata ini tidak berhenti mengalir wookie ah? Kenapa rasanya sesak disini wookie ah?" sungmin meremas dadanya, seakan sesaknya tidak bisa hilang dari dadanya.

"sungmin hyung..." wookie memeluk sungmin sembari menepuk punggung sungmin, berusaha menenangkan hyungnya, walaupun wookie masih belum mengerti dengan jelas, tapi wookie tahu hyungnya menangis karena kyuhyun.

"kenapa setiap melihatnya hatiku merasa sesak dan sakit.. sakitnya tidak mau hilang wookie aah.. apa yang harus kulakukan? Katakana apa yang harus kulakukan agar sakit ini menghilang..." sungmin terisak dipelukan wookie.

"apa kau mencintainya hyung?" tanya wookie, dirasakannya tubuh sungmin menegang dipelukannya, sungmin melepas pelukan wookie, dihapusnya air matanya, dan mencoba untuk bersikap tenang kembali.

"apa noonaku sudah tidak marah lagi? Aku ingin menemui noona wookie ah.. " sungmin mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sungmin takut menjawab pertanyaan wookie. Sungmin tidak ingin mengakui perasaannya sendiri.

"baiklah jika kau tidak ingin menjawabnya aku tidak akan memaksamu.. noonamu tadi sangat mengkhawatirkanmu.. kurasa dia sudah tidak marah lagi padamu hyung.. jadi kau tenang saja, istirahatlah dulu.. dokter tidak mengijinkanmu untuk bangun terlebih dahulu"

"aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana jika noona masih marah padaku" sungmin menundukan kepalanya tangannya menutup wajahnya tidak berani membayangkannya.

"tenanglah.. jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri hyung.." ujar wookie berusaha meyakinkan sungmin bahwa semuanya tidak apa-apa.

.

.

"aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada bocah itu dia terus-terusan menangis sambil memukul-mukul tembok dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.. ya sungmin ah? Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi selama kalian disini?" yesung yang datang langsung mengutarakan rasa penasaran dan khawatirnya.

"a..apa dia menyakiti dirinya sendiri hyung?" sungmin terlihat khawatir, perasaannya langsung gelisah, sungmin melepas infus, dan segera bangkit dari tidurnya, seakan ada tenaga yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya, sungmin berlari ingin segera menemui kyuhyun.

"ya.. sungmin ah apa kau gila! Sungmin ah berhenti kau!" yesung berteriak berusaha menahan kepergian sungmin.

"hyung.. biarkan saja.. biarkan sungmin menemui kyuhyun.. aku tidak ingin melihat sungmin memendam perasaannya dan menyakiti hatinya sendiri.." ujar wookie lembut.

"apa maksudmu chagi? Apa kyuyun dan sungmin?" yesung tampak terkejut, sedangkan wookie hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kepalanya.

.

.

Sungmin berlari mencari kyuhyun, matanya menatap setiap lorong rumah sakit, dan hatinya langsung mencelos sakit ketika melihat keadaan kyuhyun yang tampak duduk dilantai sambil sesekali membenturkan kepala belakangnya kedinding, kedua tangannya yang menutupi wajahnya terlihat merah memar pada buku jarinya, bahunya bergetar hebat karena isaknya sendiri.

Dengan kaki telanjangnya sungmin melangkah pelan menghampiri kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun merasa hatinya hancur mendengar sungmin tidak mengakui keberadaannya dan memilih untuk menyingkirkannya, perasaannya benar-benar sakit menghadapi kenyataan bahwa sungminnya sangat membenci dirinya. Rasa sakit di jarinya dan kepala belakangnya tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit di hatinya. Hatinya benar-benar hancur berkeping-keping.

Kyuhyun yang masih terisak dan menundukan kepalanya dilutut tertegun ketika melihat diantara lututnya sepasang kaki telanjang dengan celana yang biasa dipakai oleh pasien rumah sakit, rasa penasaran membuatnya mendongkakan kepala kearah wajah orang yang ada dihadapannya.

Sungmin! Sungminnya berdiri didepannya sambil menangis.

"bodoh.. bodoh.. cho kyuhyun bodoh" sungmin terduduk dilantai sambil terus menangis tangannya memukul-mukul bahu kyuhyun. perasaannya sakit melihat keadaan kyuhyun yang kacau sekarang ini.

Kyuhyun yang melihat sungmin didepannya seakan tidak percaya, dan hanya mampu tertegun diam, tubuhnya terguncang pelan akibat pukulan sungmin..

'_benarkah ini sungmin? Sungminku.. sungminku..'_

Kyuhyun langsung memeluk sungmin erat. Tangisannya tambah pecah ketika memeluk sungminnya sungminnya yang begitu dia cintai datang kepadanya.

"bodoh.. kau bodoh cho kyuhyun.." sungmin terisak dalam pelukan kyuhyun, tangannya tidak berhenti memukul-mukul bahu kyuhyun.

"aku memang bodoh sungmin ah... maafkan aku yang bodoh ini .. maafkan aku sungmin ah"

Mereka berdua terisak saling memeluk berusaha menumpahkan semua perasaan masing-masing. Tidak peduli banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka yang terduduk dilantai saling memeluk dan menangis terisak.

"berhenti menyakitimu sendiri, kau membuatku semakin tersiksa melihatmu seperti ini.."

"katakan ini bukan mimpi sungmin ah.. katakan aku sedang tidak bermimpi sekarang.." kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dilihatnya sungmin lekat-lekat, tangannya ditangkupkan dipipi basah sungmin sembari menghapus airmata sungmin. Ini benar-benar sungminnya. Kyuhyun sedang tidak bermimpi.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya ketika tangan besar kyuhyun menangkup pipinya, hangat.. rasanya hangat.. jika ini mimpi maka kyuhyun tidak ingin bangun dari tidurnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat sungmin, dan membawa sungmin kembali kepelukannya, tidak ingin sungminnya pergi dari hadapannya. Kyuhyun ingin waktu berhenti berputar saat ini.

"kenapa kau tidak menyerah kyuhyun ah? Aku tidak ingin memperumit keadaan.. aku tidak ingin menyakiti noo..."

"sshh..jangan mengatakan apa-apa sungmin ah.. biarkan seperti ini.. kumohon biarkan seperti ini.."

"apa rasanya sakit? Apa memar diperutmu sudah baikan?" sungmin mengusap dengan hati-hati buku jari kyuhyun yang merah, khawatir usapannya menyakiti kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar nada khaawatir sungmin, dan menikmati usapan lembut sungmin pada jari-jarinya.

"sakitnya tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit hatiku ketika mengetahui kau membenciku sungmin ah.. rasanya sesak disini" kyuhyun membawa tangan sungmin ke dadanya.

"maafkan aku.. bukan kau saja yang merasa sesak disini.. aku juga kyuhyun ah.. tapi kau harus mengerti.. aku tidak bisa .. maafkan aku kyuhyun ah.. aku tidak bisa menghancurkan kebahagian noonaku.. "

"tapi aku tidak mencintai seohyun sungmin ah.. aku baru sadar selama ini aku hanya melihat seohyun sebagai pengganti noona ku.. aku mencintaimu sungmin ah.."

"kau tidak boleh egois cho kyuhyun.. kumohon.. tetaplah berada disisi noonaku"

"jika aku tetap berada disisi seohyun, bukan hanya aku atau kau yang tersakiti sungmin ah tapi juga seohyun... apa kau pikir seohyun bahagia memilikiku tapi tidak memiliki hatiku?"

Sungmin terdiam, dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Disatu sisi dia tidak ingin menyakiti noonanya dan ingin melihat noonanya bahagia disamping kyuhyun walau dirinya harus rela melepaskan kyuhyun, tapi disisi lain sungmin tahu kyuhyun benar.

"dengarkan aku dan percayalah padaku sungmin ah.. aku akan tetap berada di sisi seohyun, hingga seohyun sembuh dan kuat, lalu aku akan berbicara padanya. Kau tidak usah khawatir sungmin ah.. percayalah padaku..." kyuhyun membawa sungmin kembali kedalam pelukannya dan mencium pucuk kepala sungmin dengan sepenuh hati.

"biarkan semuanya mengalir apa adanya sungmin ah... percayalah semuanya akan baik-baik saja.."

Sungmin tetap diam pikirannya tetap sibuk memikirkan noonanya.

'_benarkah semuanya akan baik-baik saja? Apa aku harus percaya pada kyuhyun?'_

.

.

Kyuhyun menggotong sungmin yang tertidur dipelukannya, hatinya benar-benar bahagia, senyum tidak henti-hentinya terlukis dibibir tebalnya.

'_sungminku... lee sungminku.. terimakasih tuhan.. aku berjanji akan menurut pada kedua orang tua ku.. berbakti pada bangsa ku.. bukan.. bukan bangsa setan maksudku tuhan.. ahh kenapa aku jadi bicara tidak karuan begini? Ah.. sudahlah yang penting aku bahagia..'_

Kyuhyun terkejut ketika membuka pintu didapatkannya tiga pasang mata yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam, tatapannya bertemu dengan siwon, ada perasaan bersalah dihatinya.

"yaa! Apa yang kau lakukan pada minnie jucci ku!" hyuki berteriak kencang ketika melihat minnie juccie nya dibopong oleh orang yang sangat teramat dibencinya.

"eum.. jangan centuh minnie jucci olang jahat!" hae ikut berteriak, tidak terima melihat kyuhyun menggotong dan memeluk minnie juccienya.

"mwoo? Orang jahat? Yaaa! Kalian bocah-bocah tengil.. sungmin hanya tertidur.. dan dengarkan ahjussi tampan ini bukan orang jahat, arra?! Dan sungmin ahjussi bukan milik kalian tapi MILIKKU" kyuhyun tidak mau kalah dan memberikan penekanan pada kata milikku.

Kyuhyun membaringkan sungmin dikasur dan mengecup sekilas kening sungmin sambil tersenyum.

Siwon memperhatikannya dengan tatapan tajam, hatinya merasa sakit melihat pemandangan didepannya.

"aaakk! Jangan cium minnie jucci kuuuu olang jahat!" hyukie menghampiri kyuhyun dan menendang tulang kering kyuhyun.

"aww.. appo! Kauu... bocah tengik.. kau salah mencari lawan!' kyuhyun menatap hyukie dengan tatapan mematikan tangannya bersiap menjewer hyukie.

"aww.. yaa kenapa kau memukul tanganku?" kyuhyun mengaduh kesakitan tangannya yang memar dipukul dengan sadis oleh hae.

"telima itu olang jahat! Jangan centuh hyukie juga! Cini hyukie' hae menarik hyukie menjauh dari kyuhyun.

"ciwon jucci kenapa kau diam caja! Kita halus belsatu melawan olang jahat ini!" hyukie mengompori siwon agar ikut menyerang kyuhyun.

"jelaskan padaku cho kyuhyun! kenapa sungmin bisa berada denganmu?!" siwon berkata tajam.

"eum nee.. jelaskan pada kami olang jahat!" timpal hae dengan anggukan imutnya.

"siwon hyung.. aku.. maafkan aku siwon hyung aku.. kau sudah mengetahui perasaanku pada sungmin.. dan aku rasa sungmin juga memiliki perasaan yang sama padaku.. jadi..."

"apa kau tidak memikirkan seohyun? Bagaimana dengan kekasihmu cho kyuhyun!" siwon semakin menatap garang cho kyuhyun, bukan hanya siwon tidak terima kyuhyun mendekati sungmin, tapi siwon juga mengetahui perihal penyakit seohyun.

"bagus ciwon jucci" hyukie mengompori siwon

"eum.. teluskan!" timpal hae

"bisakah kalian diam? Kalian bisa membangunkan sungminku!" tegas kyuhyun

"mwoo? sungminmu?!"

"mwoo? Cungminmu?!"

"yaakk!" teriak duo eunhae dan siwon berbarengan

.

.

Yesung membuka pintu dengan kasar, dibelakangnya terlihat wookie menyusulnya.

"apa kalian sadar suara kalian terdengar sampai ujung lorong? Kalian pikir ini dimana?! Dan kau cho kyuhyun kembalilah ke kamar seohyun.. dia mencarimu" yesung berkata tegas.

Duo eunhae langsung menciut dan berlari kebelakang ummanya, walau bagaimanapun appanya yang marah adalah hal yang paling menyeramkan di dunia menurut mereka berdua.

"aku.. masih ingin disini sampai sungmin bangun.. dan jangan memaksaku untuk pergi dari sini.. aku akan menengok seohyun setelah sungmin bangun dari tidurnya." ujar kyuhyun kemudian duduk disamping ranjang sungmin.

Yesung memijat pelipisnya yang pusing dengan kelakuan kyuhyun.

"kau egois cho kyuhyun..." seru siwon pelan

"hyung aku tahu kau marah padaku.. tapi aku..."

"apa kau tahu sekarang seohyun sedang berjuang melawan penyakitnya cho kyuhyun?! apa kau tahu ada tumor di kantung kemihnya sehingga menyebabkan kegagalan pada fungsi ginjalnya.. apa kau tahu seohyun terkena gagal ginjal kronis!" seru siwon tajam

Semua terdiam memandang siwon.. terlebih kyuhyun tampak mematung di tempat dia duduk.

"apa maksudmu hyung?" kyuhyun akhirnya bersuara

"mwo? Apa maksudku?! Apa kau bodoh cho kyuhyun?! itu artinya seohyun sedang berjuang melawan kematian.. dan kau.. kau seharusnya berada disampingnya!"

'_ani... katakana ini semua tidak benar tuhan... apa yang harus aku lakukan... aku... aku..._ ' kyuhyun tidak bisa berpikir kembali, perasaannya campur aduk baru saja dia merasakan kebahagian bisa memeluk dan meraih sungmin, tetapi kenyataan memaksanya untuk bangun menghadapi kenyataan bahwa seohyun sedang berjuang melawan penyakitnya.

"apa yang kau katakana itu benar choi siwon? KATAKAN PADAKU CHOI SIWON!" sungmin yang tiba-tiba terbangun langsung berteriak histeris mengetahui bahwa noonanya mengidap gagal ginjal kronis.

"sungmin ah.. kau.."

.

.

TBC

Eaaa kyumin moment nya apakah dapet?

Mohon maaf jika terdapat banyak typo atau ada kata yang mengganjal.. terima kasih sedalam2nya kalian sudah menyempatkan untuk mereview ff ini..

Duo eunhae Cuma nongol part terakhir T_T Semoga kalian bisa menikmati chapter ini nee~...

Chapter depan diusahakan update kilat..., sooo Mind to review?


End file.
